Entre tes pieds et la Terre
by D'Jane
Summary: Et si il existait quelqu'un sur cette planète de plus puissant que les Originaux eux-mêmes? Et si cette personne était en mesure de botter le joli petit cul de Damon Salvatore?
1. Prologue : En mission

**Cette fiction a beaucoup évolué depuis le temps, ne vous fiez pas au style d'écriture du premier chapitre!**

* * *

**Avant-propos: **_Ceci est ma première fiction écrite depuis près de trois ans. C'est aussi la première que je fais sur The Vampires Diaries, soyez donc indulgents! Prends place au courant de la deuxième saison, quelque part entre l'épisode 10 et l'épisode 15. Elijah, Luka et son père sont toujours vivants, et Katherine dans son tombeau. _

**Disclaimer:**_ Mes hommages à Lisa-Jane Smith et aux producteurs de CW, aucun de leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent, mise à part Adélaïde. Je ne fais que jouer à la poupée avec leur oeuvre._

**Résumé:**_ Et si il existait quelqu'un sur cette planète qui puisse botter le joli petit cul de Damon Salvatore?_

**Mise en garde:**_ Risque de suffocation. Peut causer la dépendance. _

* * *

Adélaïde était à bord d'un avion d'AirCanada en provenance de Montréal et qui atterrirait sous peu en Virginie, aux États-Unis. «Adélaïde», songea-t-elle. Décidément, la jeune femme n'aimerait jamais son vrai prénom. «Pourquoi mon père ne m'a-t-il tout simplement appelée Adèle?». Ah, son père... C'était justement à cause de lui qu'elle se retrouvait à bord d'un moyen de transport typiquement humain. Comment se nommait cette petite où elle devait séjourner, déjà? Ah oui, Mystic Falls. «Quel nom pourri», déplora-t-elle. «Mais il semblerait qu'une partie de mon héritage généalogique provienne de là-bas, alors autant ne pas faire tout de suite une croix sur ce qui me reste de famille humaine.»

Mais pour l'instant, elle était de _très _mauvaise humeur. Elle ne se supportait plus. Aurait-on précisé qu'elle était régulièrement prise de sautes d'humeur, et qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à se contrôler? Non? Et bien tant pis. Le fait de ne pas être installée en première classe n'était pas tout, non en fait, la classe économique était très bien, rien de négatif à redire. Sauf si on considérait que les humains l'horripilaient, car ils faisaient la pluie et le beau temps de son moral, et que, bien sur, elle était justement entourée d'une cinquantaine de ces spécimens douteux. Son père -encore lui- l'avait forcée à s'en entourer et s'y habituer, car lui non plus, ne la supportait plus.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, nous atterrirons sous peu, veuillez désormais boucler votre ceinture de sécurité, et ce, jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Merci d'avoir choisi AirCanada! proclama l'hôtesse de l'air dans un français à peu près correct.

-C'est ça, fait chier pauvre conne, murmura Adèle dans son québécois natal.

L'hôtesse, après avoir reformulé son message, mais en anglais cette fois-ci, se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'avion en passant juste à côté du siège d'Adèle. Erreur fatale. La principale intéressée se releva discrètement et suivit à pas de loup la jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle. En passant devant une section inoccupée, elles firent un roulé boulé jusque dans la soute à bagages. La pauvre hôtesse se retrouva au sol, tenue en respect par son assaillante.

-_What are you doing on?_ s'affola-t-elle.

-_What's your name? _demanda Adèle.

-_Jessica, _gémit-elle.

-Ah, Jessica, si jeune, et quel destin tragique, se dit le bourreau pour elle-même.

-_Don't kill me, please, I don't wanna die!_

-_Sorry, honey. It's a bad day for you and I, today. But I will survive!_

Deux crocs, longs comme un pouce, émergèrent de la bouche d'Adèle. La carotide droite de Jessica était la seule chose qui lui occupait l'esprit, et elle s'y abandonna à coeur joie. Ses crocs douloureux s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre, moelleuse, presque écoeurante de sa victime, y vidant le sang à longs traits. Le plaisir la gagnait, et peu à peu, une de ses mains se retrouva à arracher et mélanger les tripes de Jessica, tandis que l'autre se glissait sous son propre _jeans _pour se masturber. Au bout de quelques secondes, un orgasme fulgurant lui saisit tout le corps, et elle s'arc-bouta d'instinct. Elle s'écroula de tout son long dans la mare de sang frais. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à se ressaisir, tout en caressant gentiment le visage de la défunte, ou du moins ce qui pouvait en rester. Quand enfin elle se releva. le sang avait déjà commencé à coaguler dans ses cheveux, et une odeur pestilentielle régnait dans l'habitacle. Adèle se lécha les doigts avec contentement, tout en savourant ce qui restait de sa propre humidité et du délicieux nectar écarlate dont elle venait de s'abreuver. Puis, elle ouvrit une porte de service par laquelle on chargeait et déchargeait les bagages, et y propulsa le cadavre. Avec un peu de chance, la haute altitude congèlerait le corps, et la gravité se chargerait du reste en le faisant éclater en mille morceaux lorsqu'il atteindrait la terre ferme. Mais sa mauvaise humeur était passée, et c'est tout ce qui pouvait compter. Il aurait été bien mal avenant de débarquer pour la première fois chez sa cousine Élena avec une envie de tout casser.

Des turbulences se firent sentir, manquant de faire retourner la jeune femme au sol. L'avion allait atterrir. Adèle saisit la première valise qui lui tomba sous la main, et en extirpa un cardigan et un bonnet, noirs, qu'elle enfila en vitesse pour cacher le sang sur son corps. Tant pis pour la mare noir et visqueuse qui gisait à ses pieds, ce n'était désormais plus son problème. Elle retourna ensuite à son siège et boucla sa ceinture, comme le lui avait si bien indiqué Jessica.

Malgré tout, Adèle fut prise de remords. Elle n'était pas obligée de voler toutes ces vies, de boire tout ce sang, même si ça lui semblait vital. Elle n'était pas un vampire, pas comme son père, mais elle ressentait tout de même la soif, l'appel du sang, l'envie de tout démolir et du tuer tout ce qui bouge. En fait, elle n'avait même pas besoin de se nourrir, pas même de nourriture conventionnelle, elle aurait tout simplement pu puiser un peu d'énergie dans la nature, voler la vie de quelques brin d'herbe, et elle n'aurait jamais eu à se soucier de sa conscience. Mais jamais Adélaïde ne serait aussi froide et cruelle que son père.

À Mystic Falls, Élena préparait la chambre d'amis pour l'arrivée imminente de sa cousine canadienne. Elle s'acharnait depuis plusieurs minutes à défroisser les draps couleur lavande, tout en se rappelant que c'était sa couleur préférée, du moins depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, chez elle, dans la campagne québécoise. Stefan, sur ses talons, semblait inquiet.

-Je comprends que tu sois une âme charitable, Élena, mais tu ne trouves pas que nous avons déjà assez d'ennuis ces temps-ci, avec Elijah?

-Mais non, Adèle ne nous dérangera pas, elle veut simplement faire connaissance avec ce qui lui reste de famille.

-L'as-tu seulement déjà rencontrée?

-Stefan! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Quoi! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que chaque humain de plus dans cette maison deviendra un moyen de pression pour te faire chanter, et puis tu ne voudrais pas risquer sa vie, non plus! explosa-t-il.

Il arborait toutefois son traditionnel air inquiet, avec ses sourcils froncés et une moue désapprobatrice. Ses yeux verts la pressaient de lui répondre.

-Bien sûr que non! lui répondit finalement Élena. Tu crois vraiment que je l'accueillerait sans connaissance de cause? Avant d'être ma cousine, Adèle est une amie d'enfance. Et puis, elle pourra nous aider, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Et comment?

-Tu verras bien, lui répondit-elle tandis que Stefan l'attirait dans ses bras, pas convaincu du tout de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle en ville.

* * *

_Et voilà! Un peu court, avouons-le, mais c'est un prologue, et vous pouvez déjà voir autour de quoi l'intrigue tournera. Le premier chapitre sera publié d'ici un jour ou deux : )_


	2. Rencontres

**Avant-propos: **_Premier chapitre! Je tiens à préciser qu'il ny en aura pas un tas, 10-12 tout au plus, et au moins un par semaine. Bonne lecture!_

**Disclaimer:** _Mes hommages Lisa-Jane Smith et aux producteurs de la CW, aucun de leurs personnages ne mappartiennent, mise part Adélaïde. Je ne fais que jouer la poupée avec leur oeuvre._

**Résumé:** _Et si il existait quelqu'un sur cette planète qui puisse botter le joli petit cul de Damon Salvatore?_

**Mise en garde:** _Risque de suffocation. Peut causer la dépendance._

* * *

**Précédemment...**

_-Avant d'être ma cousine, Adèle est une amie d'enfance. Et puis, elle pourra nous aider, rétorqua-t-elle. _

_-Et comment?_

_-Tu verras bien, lui répondit-elle tandis que Stefan l'attirait dans ses bras, pas convaincu du tout de l'arrive d'une nouvelle en ville. _

* * *

À quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, Adèle était descendue de son avion et récupérait ses bagages. Une Audi A4 avait été déposée pour elle dans le stationnement de l'aéroport. «Une voiture de luxe, et puis quoi encore?», se dit la jeune femme qui préférait largement les camionnettes aux berlines luxueuses. «On va me prendre pour une gosse de riche!», s'indigna-t-elle. C'était bien sûr un petit cadeau de son père, qui voulait qu'elle projette cette image. Mais enfin, toujours est-il qu'elle aurait pu courir à une vitesse vampirique (malgré le fait qu'elle n'en soit pas un) jusqu'à Mystic Falls, mais ce serait pour une autre fois. Bref, le trajet vers Mystic, aussi ennuyeux soit-il, avait lieu. Mais Adèle avait certaines appréhensions face à cette petite ville. Non seulement elle grouillait de vampires, mais il semblerait que les lycanthropes se soient mêlés de la partie. Accomplir sa mission n'allait décidément pas être de tout repos...

La maison familiale des Gilbert était une jolie demeure ancestrale de style Sud colonial, comme on en voyait dans cette région des États-Unis. Élena descendit en trombe les escaliers lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle ouvrit sur sa cousine, toute souriante et beaucoup plus jolie que dans ses souvenirs.

-Adèle! cria Élena.

-Léna! lui répondit sa cousine.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sautèrent dans les bras en riant, heureuses de se retrouver après tant d'années. Cette scène se droulait sous l'oeil inquiet de Stefan, qui avait perçu quelque chose que lui seul pouvait sentir. Quelque chose d'horrible, de puissant, en quantité abondante, qui lui aurait presque fait perdre son _self-control_ s'il navait pas remarqué ce petit détail. Du sang frelaté, comprit-il. Du sang humain. Et aussi cette aura étrange et puissante, pas Humaine, ni Vampire, et encore moins Loup. Il garda sa petite découverte pour lui, malgré le fait qu'il était complètement paniqué à la vue de ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il flairait sans aucun mal le danger.

Élena proposa alors d'aller déjeuner au Mystic Grill pour fêter les retrouvailles. Son petit copain déclina l'offre, prétextant un problème régler d'urgence. Il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Élena et prit la porte, non sans avoir lancé un regard désapprobateur à Adèle. Qui interrogea ensuite sa cousine du regard.

-J'te jure, il est pas du tout comme ça d'habitude! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Ça va, lui répondit-t-elle. J'suis habituée. Tu me montres ma chambre?

-Avec plaisir, viens!

Elles montèrent l'escalier, Adèle se décarcassant avec son énorme valise. «On n'a jamais trop de trucs», essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Elle fut cependant soulagée la vue de sa chambre, qu'elle trouva magnifique. Élena reçut agréablement ce compliment. Elles prirent ensuite l'Audi de location et se rendirent au Grill.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Stefan était retourné au manoir familial quémander l'aide de son frère aîné. Comme prévu, il trouva Damon devant le feu de foyer, un verre d'alcool la main.

-Tiens, Stefan, pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide, cette fois-ci?

-Tu as trop bu Damon, lui répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

-Je ne suis pas si stupide, il n'est même pas encore midi.

-On ne sait jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu venais me demander? lui redemanda Damon.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et je m'inquiète pour la sécurité d'Élena. Je ne fais pas du tout confiance à sa _cousine_, tu sais, celle dont elle n'arrêtait pas de parler. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu peux tirer d'elle.

-Et en quoi ça m'implique?

-Une opération séduction, Damon, comme tu sais si bien le faire, précisa Stefan.

-Je rêve! Tu me demandes de draguer ouvertement la cousine de ta copine? C'est toi qui a trop bu, ma parole!

-Je suis très sérieux, au contraire. Et puis il semblerait que cette fille ne soit pas inconnue à notre situation, Élena m'a dit qu'elle nous aiderait, avec Elijah.

Stefan avait maintenant toute l'attention de son frère, qui était très pointilleux au sujet des Originaux. Et puis ses contacts étaient à sec ces temps-ci, et toute information, peut importe la source, était la bienvenue.

-Où et quand, avança-t-il.

-En ce moment même, au Grill.

-J'ai compris, s'égaya Damon.

-Oh, et ne la rate surtout pas, ajouta son frère. Elle porte un chandail Superman et dégage une forte odeur de sang pas frais, tu ne peux pas la manquer.

* * *

Au même moment, Élena et Adèle prenaient place à une table du Mystic Grill. Matt Donovan, le serveur, vint à leur rencontre.

-Hey, Matt! Laisse-moi te présenter Adèle, ma cousine, elle vient d'arriver en ville, s'exclama Élena.

-Salut, répondit-il timidement à Adèle, qui s'empressa de faire de même.

«Dieu qu'elle est canon», pensa le jeune homme. «Je me doutais bien qu'Élena avait des cousines vraiment sexy, mais ça, c'est le top!» Ce petit monologue intérieur n'avait évidemment pas échappé à la principale intéressée. « Mais t'as l'air délicieux, mon mignon», pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Dis, ça va? lui demanda sa cousine dès que Matt fut parti chercher leurs commandes.

-Uh... Oui. Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas, t'avais une drôle d'expression, lui répondit-elle. C'est à cause de lui, c'est ça? Il avait l'air un peu gêné de te voir, mais c'est O.K, j'crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil!

«Tu n'as même pas idée», songea Adèle en souriant. Puis, elle dut faire un effort et se sustenter de nourriture conventionnelle, puisque personne n'était au courant de sa condition. Elle n'avait plus très faim, après son «déjeuner» dans l'avion, mais elle termina quand même sa salade de poulet.

-Je vais au bar, décréta-t-elle ensuite. Ça te dit?

-J'ai pas l'âge légal, lui signala Élena. Mais va te chercher à boire, je vais faire un tour aux toilettes pendant ce temps.

«L'âge légal?», pensa Adèle. «Ah oui, on est aux États-Unis, ici, il faut avoir vingt-et-un ans, pour boire, pas dix-huit», se rappela-t-elle avec dépit. Elle alla donc s'asseoir au bar, presque vide en ce moment de la journée.

Il fallait évidemment que Damon fasse son entrée au même moment.

* * *

Elle était impossible à manquer, comme Stefan le lui avait fait remarquer. D'où il la voyait, elle semblait plutôt grande, cheveux noirs, tuque noire, long chandail Superman recouvert d'un cardigan noir, lui aussi, collants -noirs- à motifs et bottes d'armée d'où dépassaient des chaussettes en laine. Elle s'assied au bar, mais le serveur ne lui porta aucune attention. «Pas d'Élena en vue», pensa Damon. Il alla donc prendre place à côté de la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas l'air si louche, malgré l'épouvantable odeur de sang séché qu'effectivement seul un vampire pouvait détecter. Il décida de l'aborder en adoptant une stratégie plutôt simple. «J'espère qu'elle supporte bien le fait d'être soûle», se dit-il.

-Bonsoir, susurra Damon en se penchant vers la jeune femme. Je crois que nous n'avons pas encore été présentés.

-Bonsoir? rigola-t-elle. Il est à peine midi passé!

-Cela signifie qu'il n'est jamais trop tôt pour noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool, rétorqua-t-il

-Adèle, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Je suis nouvelle.

-Pas de nom de famille? la questionna-t-il en répondant à sa poignée de main.

-Peut-être, mais pour toi ce sera juste «Adèle».

Le vampire haussa un sourcil.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Mystic Falls, continua-t-il.

-Disons que je fais un retour au bercail, ma mère a grandi ici.

-Et jusqu'à maintenant, tu aimes?

-Nan, cette ville est nulle.

Les yeux de Damon se rondirent.

-Fais pas cette tête-là, je blague! s'exclama Adèle. Je n'ai pas encore vu l'endroit, je viens à peine d'arriver.

-Dans ce cas, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire découvrir ce que notre charmante petite ville a à montrer, lui offrit-il.

-Et ce serais avec plaisir que j'accepterais, si au moins je connaissais ton nom.

-Damon Salvatore, se présenta-t-il.

-Salvatore? Comme dans «le frère de Stefan Salvatore»?

-C'est bien possible, mais c'est Stefan qui est mon frère, pas le contraire, répondit-il impassiblement.

-Peut importe, balaya-t-elle de la main. Élena -c'est ma cousine- m'a beaucoup parlé de vous deux, mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de mon aide, en me faisant venir ici.

«Mince», se dit Damon. «Cette fille sent les emmerdes à dix milles à la ronde», constata-t-il. Un ange passa, et les deux jeunes gens ne dirent mot. C'est le vampire qui se décida à briser le cours de ses pensées.

-Je t'offre un verre? proposa-t-il enfin.

-Avec plaisir.

-Hep, fit-il au barman qui daigna enfin poser les yeux sur eux.

-Je vous sert? demanda-t-il à Damon.

-Scotch sur glace.

-Et vous? à l'intention de la jeune femme.

-Double scotch. Pas de glace, déclara-t-elle avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Élena sortit des toilettes à ce moment là, mais Damon ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Cul sec? défia-t-il Adèle.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et bu le contenu de son verre d'un trait. Sa gorge lui brûlait, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Il l'imita peu après.

-On remet ça, déclara-t-elle ensuite.

-Tu tiendras pas le rythme! se moqua-t-il.

-C'est ce qu'on verra!

Pendant qu'ils se faisaient resservir, Élena les avait aperçus, rigolant au comptoir du bar.

-Damon? demande-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici?

-Je fais connaissance avec ta délicieuse cousine, répondit l'intéressé.

-'Faut j'te parle, dit-elle en tirant Adèle par le bras. Toi, tu bouges pas d'ici, signala-t-elle à l'intention du vampire.

Celui-ci resta pantois, son verre fraîchement rempli déposé devant lui.

Pendant ce temps, Élena avait ramené de force sa cousine jusqu'à leur table. La jeune femme était furax, surtout contre Damon. «Pas question qu'il fasse tomber une humaine de plus dans ses filets», enragea-t-elle. «Pas _elle _!» Mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait plus de chances que ce soit Damon qui souffre, dans l'histoire. Quant à elle, Adèle était plutôt amusée par la situation. «J'ai bien hâte de voir ce qu'elle va me sortir», rigola-t-elle.

-Mais t'es folle ou quoi! lui beugla Élena.

-Oh oui, ironisa-t-elle. Mais quel est le rapport?

-Je veux pas que tu traînes avec lui, déclara simplement sa cousine.

-Quel est le rapport? répéta-t-elle.

-Je connais assez bien Damon pour savoir que ce n'est pas un type pour toi. J'veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, lui expliqua Élena très sérieusement.

-Entre nous deux, Léna, tu sais ce je pense des mauvais garçons.

-Tu les adores?

-Oui, bien sûr, ce n'est pas négligeable, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je sais me défendre toute seule, lui rappela Adèle.

Bien sûr qu'Élena se rappelait. Elle n'avait jamais pu oublier cette _anecdote_ d'enfance, quand toutes les deux se retrouvaient l'été à la campagne.

**Flash-back**

_Élena avait six ans, et Adèle, onze. Les deux jeunes filles passaient leur été au Canada, jouant toute la journée à cache-cache dans les balles de foin. Layla, la tante d'Élena -qui se trouvait à être la soeur de sa mère biologique, Isobel Fleming, mais elle ne le savait pas encore, à l'époque- ne s'inquiétait jamais que sa nièce et sa fille s'amusent dehors. Elle savait que l'endroit était sûr et presque dépourvu des créatures surnaturelles qu'elle avait fuit. Était. Il avait bien sûr fallu qu'Adèle mette dans la tête de la pauvre petite Élena de faire le mur et d'aller jouer dans les bois tard le soir. Tante Layla ne s'était aperçue de rien, et Élena avait une confiance aveugle en sa cousine. Celle-ci n'avait même pas remarqué le Lune, ronde et brillante, qui illuminait le ciel encré. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une grande créature qui émettait des sons étranges s'était mise à leur courir autour. Un Loup-Garou. Énervé, qui plus est, et on pouvait aujourd'hui en conclure qu'un Vampire avait empiété sur son territoire. Bref, il s'énervait de plus en plus, et un éclat de lumière perçant à travers le couvert des arbres l'éclaira, et l'éclat de folie de ses yeux arracha un cri d'horreur à Élena. _

_«Reste derrière cet arbre», lui avait dit sa cousine, «Je m'en occupe». _

_Elle avait assisté au reste du spectacle, le visage à moitié caché par le tronc d'un érable. Adèle s'était avancée d'une stupidité presque téméraire vers l'animal. Celui-ci avait alors entreprit de lui sauter dessus, mais la jeune fille s'était jetée au sol juste à temps. Avant que le Loup ne charge une seconde fois, Adèle capta son regard et riva ses yeux aux siens. Elle s'avança rapidement, le bras tendu devant elle et la paume tournée vers la bête complètement figée. Sa main empoigna le poil épais et rêche du Lycanthrope qui s'écroula presque aussitôt. _

_Même aujourd'hui, Élena ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pu se passer cette nuit-là. _

**Flash-back**

Des voix lui parvinrent en crescendo, la ramenant subitement à la réalité.

-Hé-ho, la Terre appelle Léna!

-Hein, oui, qu'est-ce que tu disais? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je disais que ce pauvre Damon attends toujours que tu ailles lui donner tes explications.

Il s'était en effet retourné sur son siège et l'attendait en la fixant, le regard embué par l'alcool.

* * *

_Et voilà! Je ne peux pas dire que je suis absolument fière de ce premier chapitre, vous avez pu voir que j'ai eu un peu de difficulté avec les conversations Damon/Stefan et Damon/Adèle. En fait j'en arrache avec Damon tout court :P Je tiens aussi à vous rappeler que la «quête» de cette fiction sera de découvrir qui et qu'est-ce qu'est Adèle!_  
_Ah, et je fais faire ma capricieuse; Je ne poste pas le prochain chapitre si je n'ai pas au moins 2 reviews!_


	3. Recherches

**Avant-propos: **_Wohou! Un autre chapitre! J'aimerais juste signaler aux lecteurs passifs qui passent 10 fois par jour voir si j'ai mis un nouveau chapitre et qui ne laissent jamais de review qu'ils __doivent__ se manifester. C'est simple. Pas de reviews, pas de chapitres. Je sais, je suis capricieuse. Sinon, merci à Kiara à Roselia001_ _pour leurs commentaires!  
Bonne lecture!_

**Disclaimer:** _Mes hommages à Lisa-Jane Smith et aux producteurs de la CW, aucun de leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent, mise à part Adélaïde. Je ne fais que jouer à la poupée avec leur oeuvre._  
**Résumé:** _Et si il existait quelqu'un sur cette planète qui puisse botter le joli petit cul de Damon Salvatore?_  
**Mise en garde:** _Risque de suffocation. Peut causer la dépendance._

* * *

**Précédemment: **

_Des voix lui parvinrent en crescendo, la ramenant subitement à la réalité. _

_-Hé-ho, la Terre appelle Léna!_

_-Hein, oui, qu'est-ce que tu disais? s'exclama-t-elle. _

_-Je disais que ce pauvre Damon attends toujours que tu ailles lui donner tes explications. _

_Il s'était en effet retourné sur son siège et l'attendait en la fixant, le regard embué par l'alcool._

_

* * *

_

Stefan ne comptait pas simplement attendre que son frère lui apporte la réponse à sa question. Ce qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait pas forcément dans les livres d'Histoire -savait-il au moins ce qu'il cherchait?-, aussi décida-t-il de se tourner vers une potentielle source fiable. Quelque chose qui pourrait l'éclairer, du moins.

Katherine. Et il savait exactement où la trouver.

-J'ai besoin de renseignements, lui dit-il lorsqu'il se retrouva face à elle, mais néanmoins séparés par la frontière invisible que lui avait imposée Elijah.

-Oui, bonjour à toi aussi Stefan, je suis enchantée que tu viennes me tenir compagnie!

Ce à quoi il ne répondit rien.

-Et pourquoi je t'aiderais? fit-elle finalement avec arrogance.

-Parce que ça pourrais t'aider à sortir d'ici, lui mentit-il.

-Faux, le seul moyen pour moi de m'échapper serait qu'Elijah ramène ses fesses ici.

Ses paroles étaient crues et arrogantes, mais n'importe quel singe aurait pu voir qu'elle avait une peur bleue des Originaux, et que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu en voir un ici. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle fuyait ces créatures depuis près d'un demi millénaire. Mais Stefan n'y porta pas grande attention, plus intéressé par sa quête que par elle, évidemment.

-Mais bon, tout ce qui peut te causer des ennuis ne peut pas me faire du mal, non?

-Combien existe-t-il d'espèces surnaturelles, sur cette planète, lui demanda-t-il sans détour.

-Holà, t'as vu ma tronche? 'Suis pas une encyclopédie universelle, moi.

-D'accord, je recommence. Combien d'espèces surnaturelles _connais-tu_?

-Beaucoup.

-Mais encore?

-Il y a des Vampires, des Loups, des Anges et des Démons, je continue encore longtemps, comme ça?

-Des Anges et des Démons? la coupa-t-il.

-Oui. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais savoir?

-Si. Mais comment fait-on pour reconnaître l'une de ces créatures? poursuivit-il.

-Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce à moi que tu poses toutes ces questions? lâche-t-elle.

-Tu est ma seule ressource, avoua-t-il. Mais j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser -il sortit une bouteille de sang de sa poche- en échange de quelques informations.

Il lança la bouteille au contenu écarlate dans l'antre de Katherine, qui s'empressa de se jeter dessus pour en boire tout le contenu. Elle mit un instant à se ressaisir, et répondit finalement à la question de Stefan.

-Toutes les créatures ont leur propre aura, dit-elle simplement. Rien de compliqué. Il suffit d'en avoir déjà rencontrer une pour savoir à quoi on a affaire.

«Je ne sait justement pas à quoi j'ai affaire», se dit Stefan.

* * *

De retour au Grill, Élena était toujours au bord de péter les plombs, et de devoir discuter avec un Damon à moitié soûl n'arrangeait pas les choses. Adèle, par contre, trouvait cette petite scène très drôle.

-Puisque je te dis que tu ne l'approcheras pas! s'emporta Élena.

-Et puis-je savoir comment tu t'y prendras?

-Ah, et puis merde, y'a pas moyen de te faire entendre raison. Viens, Adèle. On s'en va.

Celle-ci dut une fois de plus se faire tirailler dans tous les sens par sa cousine, ce qu'elle trouvait beaucoup moins drôle.

-Ah non, je reste ici, protesta-t-elle. On commençait juste à s'amuser!

-Et comment tu rentreras à la maison si je prends ta voiture?

-À pied? proposa-t-elle sans moindrement le penser.

Elle était beaucoup trop paresseuse pour faire un truc du genre, alors elle suivit Élena sans protester. Elle eut tout de même le temps de mimer un _«appelle-moi»_ à Damon avant de prendre la porte.

«Tant pis», pensa celui-ci. Il n'aurait qu'à laisser de côté ses recherches pour le moment et jeter son dévolu sur une gente demoiselle qui passerait par là. Il l'a ramènerait ensuite chez lui et accomplirait ce qui lui incombait afin de se sentir mieux...

* * *

Adèle et Élena ne rentrèrent que plus tard à la demeure des Gilbert, car elles passèrent tout le reste de la journée à faire les boutiques. Mais elles n'eurent pas le choix de s'arrêter, car à un moment, il se trouva que la voiture était saturée de sacs. Jenna ne fit même pas attention à elles lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, puisqu'elle avait déjà Rick, pour ça. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent ainsi toute la soirée -et une bonne partie de la nuit- à essayer leurs nouveaux achats comme deux pré-adolescentes, tout en discutant de ce qu'elles avaient manqué l'une de l'autre durant toutes ces années.

Le lendemain, c'est la sonnerie du portable d'Élena qui les réveilla. Celle-ci paniqua lorsqu'elle vit l'heure s'afficher sur l'écran. Quinze heures trente-cinq.

-Merde, mais t'as vu l'heure! s'écria-t-elle. J'suis en retard pour les cours!

-Relaxe, gémit Adèle d'une voix ensommeillée. Avec un peu de chance, tu seras en avance pour ceux de demain.

Pour toute réponse, un oreiller lui rebondit sur la tête.

-Non mais tu vas décrocher, oui! lui lança-t-elle alors qu'Élena allait se rendormir et que son téléphone sonnait toujours.

-Allô? répondit-elle finalement. Stefan? Oui, mais... Calme-toi, je ne comprends rien!

Adèle décida soudainement qu'il était temps d'affiner son ouïe et d'écouter ce que ces deux-là se disaient. Après tout, cela pourrait être utile...

-_Élena, bon sang!_ hurlait Stefan. _Depuis ce matin que j'essaie de te rejoindre, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?_

-Ben...Uh... J'étais super fatiguée, j'crois que j'ai dormi un peu trop longtemps...

-_Une gracieuseté de ta cousine, c'est ça?_

«Ah, tiens», se dit la principale intéressée. «Le petit copain ne m'aime pas, c'est bon à savoir!»

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, et surveille ton frère, plutôt, lui répliqua Élena. Il est totalement dépravé, ces temps-ci, et je ne m'étonnerais pas qu'on le retrouve à violer les chiens errants.

À cette remarque, Adèle s'enfouit la tête dans un oreiller et pouffa de rire.

-Attends, je te rappelle tout à l'heure, ça marche?

-_Ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps, s'il te plaît, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important._

-D'accord, je viendrai te voir chez toi, alors.

_-Je t'aime_, lui murmura-t-il.

-Il y a des chiens errants, à Mystic Falls? lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut raccroché.

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un de ces mal de crâne, murmura-t-elle en se laissant enfin retomber dans son lit.

-Je vais te chercher des comprimés.

-Deuxième tablette à gauche, lui précisa-t-elle tandis qu'Adèle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain en titubant.

Élena posa un regard circulaire sur sa chambre, tapissée de vêtements depuis la veille, plus qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent soudainement sur un des meubles en bois massif.

-Dis cousine, tu peux me rappeler pourquoi il y a une bouteille de vodka sur ma commode? héla-t-elle.

Celle-ci revint, un verre d'eau et une boîte de médicaments à la main.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien? demanda-t-elle.

-Devine.

-C'est parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé, alors.

-Non, sans blague, dis-moi la vérité, et puis d'où vient cette bouteille?

-Réserve personnelle. Et il ne s'est rien passé, répéta-t-elle. Tu es juste beaucoup plus amusante lorsque tu es pompette.

-Ah génial! Une alcoolo de plus, de moins, qu'est-ce que ça peut changer, hein? lâcha-t-elle.

-Qui tu inclus, là-dedans?

-Damon, toi, et puis moi maintenant!

-Merci pour ce gentil compliment, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Mais tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu dure, avec ton beau-frère?

«Tu ne dirais pas ça, si tu savais ce qu'il est», pensa Élena. «Oh, mais je suis parfaitement au courant», lui répliqua mentalement Adèle.

-Comment ça, tu es au courant? Et c'était quoi, ça? paniqua Élena.

-Quoi?

-Tu viens de me dire que tu es au courant pour Damon, ne fais pas semblant!

-Je n'ai même pas parlé, s'expliqua-t-elle.

-Mais oui, je t'ai entendue! Dans ma tête, précisa-t-elle.

-Et c'est moi que tu traites d'alcoolique? Retourne te coucher, Léna, tu en as besoin, je vais aller faire un tour, pendant ce temps.

-Je devrais normalement t'en empêcher, mais tu as raison sur ce point; je suis fatiguée, et...

Élena ne prit même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle était déjà repartie dans les bras de Morphée. Adèle ramassa quelques vêtements qui traînaient -jean slim et boots à talons noirs, un chandail beige avec de fine rayures noires et un bonnet en laine assorti-, prit ses clés et descendit les escaliers. Sur la table de la cuisine, Jenna avait laissé un petit mot. «_Élena, j'ai appelé l'école pour leur dire que tu étais malade. Bonnes retrouvailles et bonne journée_.» Elle sortit ensuite dehors, et décida finalement de ne pas prendre sa voiture tout de suite. Elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait, mais pas exactement comment s'y prendre. Elle se concentra un moment, puis déplia tous ses sens autour d'elle. Elle passa mentalement en revue toutes les énergies contenues de la ville, puis s'arrêta sur celle qu'elle recherchait. La jeune femme la localisa à la sortie de la ville. Elle grimpa finalement dans l'Audi et se mit en route.

Elle roula plusieurs minutes, emprunta quelques routes boisées, magnifiques à ce temps-ci de l'automne, et déboucha finalement sur une grande allée circulaire qui menait à une immense demeure de style Tudor. Elle se gara ensuite entre une Chevrolet Camaro noire et une antique New Beetle rouge. Elle sortit de son véhicule, se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée et utilisa le frappe-porte en fonte. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas sur la personne à qui elle s'attendait...

* * *

_Et voilà! Je ne sais par pour vous, mais j'aime bien ce chapitre! Par contre j'ai fait quelques recherches, mais je ne suis pas sûre que la voiture de Stefan soit réellement une Wolkswagen, on ne la voit presque jamais en entier dans la série, ni sur internet. Éclairez-moi si vous le pouvez, même si ce n'est pas un détail très important, car j'aime respecter la série. À la semaine prochaine!_


	4. Interrogations

**Avant-propos: **_Ce chapitre a été écrit en écoutant le nouvel album de Radiohead (qui est excellent, soit-dit en passant), je ne suis donc pas responsable s'il y a une ambiance étrange. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à Thom Yorke et à Jonnie Greenwood. Aussi, merci à Roselia001 et à Emilia (comment veux-tu que je publie la suite si je suis morte? :P ) pour leurs reviews. _

**Disclaimer:** _Mes hommages à Lisa-Jane Smith et aux producteurs de la CW, aucun de leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent, mise à part Adélaïde. Je ne fais que jouer à la poupée avec leur oeuvre.  
_**Résumé: **_Et si il existait quelqu'un sur cette planète de plus puissant que les Originaux eux-mêmes? Et si cette personne était en mesure de botter le joli petit cul de Damon Salvatore?  
_**Mise en garde:** _Risque de suffocation. Peut causer la dépendance._

_

* * *

_

**Précédemment:**

_Elle sortit de son véhicule, se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée et utilisa le frappe-porte en fonte.  
__Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas sur la personne à qui elle s'attendait..._

_

* * *

_

Stefan était plongé dans la lecture d'un manuel d'Histoire surnaturelle lorsqu'il entendit une voiture se garer dans la cour. Mais il reconnut avant même qu'elle ne gravisse le perron Adèle, toujours accompagnée de son aura si particulière, si malveillante. Il se dirigea à vitesse surnaturelle vers le hall d'entrée, et n'ouvrit la porte que lorsqu'elle toqua à celle-ci. La jeune femme semblait plutôt surprise de le voir.

-Stefan! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis... Uh... Est-ce que Damon est là?

-Oui. Élena n'est pas avec toi? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Non, elle est retournée dormir, après que tu aies appelé. Je peux entrer? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Pas besoin, susurra une voix chaude derrière elle. Je suis ici.

Adèle ferma les yeux et tenta en vain de cacher à nouveau sa surprise lorsque la main de Damon se posa au creux de ses reins. Elle respira un bon coup et se retourna vers lui.

-Ton offre tient toujours? demanda-t-elle en tentant de garder son calme.

-Laquelle?

Le jeune femme était si coincée entre les deux hommes qu'elle pouvait sentir l'haleine fraîche de Damon sur son visage.

-Celle de me faire visiter le coin, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Mais bien sûr, dit-il en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus à son frère. Allons-y maintenant, si tu es d'accord.

Elle ré-accepta son offre avec plaisir, tandis que Stefan refermait la porte derrière eux.

-Comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt.

Adèle n'aimait pas mentir, c'était contraire à ses principes. Mais pour une fois, elle allait devoir faire exception, car comment expliquer à quelqu'un que l'on ait retrouvé sa trace en recherchant sa signature mentale?

-J'ai géo-localisé un appel de Stefan sur le portable d'Élena, inventa-t-elle. On peut vraiment tout faire avec ces petits trucs-là, de nos jours.

Damon avait mordu à l'hameçon et semblait la croire. Il trouvait que la jeune femme était louche, mais de là à devenir parano au moindre de ses actes, non. En fait, il était plutôt terre-à-terre -autant qu'un vampire puisse l'être-, et il n'avait surtout pas oublié la demande de Stefan. Son plan B se mettait en action.

-Nous commencerons par la forêt, si tu le veux bien. Il y a quelques petits trucs intéressants à y voir, dit-il avec une voix de guide touristique.

«Génial, qu'est-ce que je fais en talons, moi?» ironisa-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Je te suis.

Ils avancèrent tranquillement sous le couvert des arbres, qui était plutôt clairsemé. Ils passèrent ensuite devant de premières ruines, qui semblaient assez inoffensives au premier coup d'oeil, mais Adèle n'osa pas demander à son guide à quoi elles avaient bien pu servir un jour. Mais même avec toute l'énergie du monde, elle n'aurait jamais pu percevoir Katherine, qui broyait du noir sous ses pieds. Le tombeau était magiquement scellé. Damon s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard, devant d'autres ruines qui semblaient plus importantes. Il prit enfin la parole.

-Ici s'est jadis tenue la demeure familiale des Salvatore, construite au tournant du 18e siècle et démolie à la fin du 19e. Celle où Stefan et moi-même habitons désormais a été érigée vers les années 1920.

Il poursuivit encore sa description, mais Adèle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle pouvait sans mal s'imaginer l'immense demeure de planteur virginien aux colonnes démesurément grandes, les grands jardins de fleurs de la cour avant ainsi que les champs de coton qui s'étendaient à perte de vue derrière. Mais si la nature avait aujourd'hui reprit ses droits, la jeune femme comprenait mieux pourquoi il y avait si peu d'arbres, dans la forêt.

Ils continuèrent à marcher un peu, et Damon lui expliqua la raison d'être de quelques monuments, pierres tombales, puits... Il s'arrêta ensuite brusquement et se retourna vers elle.

-Parle-moi un peu de toi, lui demanda-t-il avec une lueur amusée dans ses yeux bleus.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une vie palpitante ou quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter, répliqua-t-elle.

-Oh, allez, tu viens de m'entendre dire un tas de trucs pas intéressants du tout sur de vieilles ruines pourries, tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

-Mais ce n'était pas personnel!

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-D'accord, j'abdique, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Vas-y, pose-les, tes questions.

-Tout d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

-Tu ne m'as pas déjà demandé ça, hier?

-Peut-être, mais tu ne m'as pas donné la vraie explication, et puis c'est mon tour, de poser des questions, ne l'oublie pas.

C'est vrai, Adèle ne lui avait pas donné la véritable raison de sa venue à Mystic Falls. Elle voulait effectivement rencontrer la famille de sa mère, sa famille _humaine_, puisque les choix étaient plutôt limités, du côté de son père. En fait, celui-ci lui avait donné une mission -qu'elle avait failli oublier-, qui était inexorablement liée aux problèmes d'Élena. Et par un heureux hasard, il se trouvait qu'elle était en mesure de l'aider, avec les Originaux. «Ça va être trop facile», jubila-t-elle en se frottant les mains d'avance.

-Et si on s'asseyait? proposa-t-elle afin de détourner la question de Damon.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit-il en prenant place sur un gros bloc de pierre calcaire.

La jeune femme l'imita et s'assied en face de lui, en pensant qu'au moins ses tremblements s'arrêteraient. «Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas mangé?» se demanda-t-elle. Elle fit un rapide calcul avant de constater qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures. Ses modes de sustentement s'avérèrent être plutôt limités pour le moment, mais ça ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle aurait très bien pu égorger Damon, boire son sang n'aurait été que du recyclage, mais s'abreuver d'énergie serait beaucoup moins problématique. Il restait tout de même à entrer en contact direct avec la matière dont elle comptait tirer l'énergie nécessaire, elle décroisa donc les jambes et ancra ses deux pieds bien au sol, toujours en position décontractée et en appui sur ses deux mains.

Damon l'observa avec intérêt, tandis qu'une de ses boucles dorée glissait de son épaule. Son regard descendit le long de son corps, se rinçant du même coup l'oeil sur ses immenses yeux vert feuille, sa poitrine généreuse, sa taille de guêpe et ses longues jambes fines. Le vampire constata qu'à part d'être tristement jolie, elle ne ressemblait en rien à Élena. Et ce n'était pas mauvais, pas mauvais du tout. «Elle ferait un si merveilleux jouet», se dit-il avec dépit. «Si seulement elle n'était pas... Ça?» Damon étant un éternel fataliste, il l'avait mise dans la catégorie ''être nuisible'', et il ne comptait pas risquer de se laisser aller. Mais un petit détail lui était sortit de la tête; Adèle était une Petrova, et les Petrova faisaient bien ce qu'elles voulaient de Damon. Et tout comme Katherine, Isobel et Élena, elle n'échapperait pas à la règle.

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, il aperçu quelques fleurs jaunir et se faner autour des pieds de la jeune femme.

* * *

Élena se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, seule et complètement désorientée. Elle s'extirpa de son lit et descendit au rez-de-chaussée avec peine, tout en constatant que son mal de crâne s'était estompé. Elle aperçu le mémo de sa tante sur l'îlot de cuisine, se rappelant du même coup que sa cousine n'était toujours pas rentrée. Adèle était probablement sortie rejoindre Damon quelque part, et elle la savait assez débrouillarde pour qu'elle ait retrouvé sa trace. «Oh, et puis, quelle importance?», abdiqua-t-elle intérieurement. Le fil de ses pensées la mena finalement à Stefan, qui devait lui parler d'urgence et à qui elle promit de venir le voir quelques heures plus tôt.

-Merde, jura-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle remonta les marches quatre-à-quatre et s'habilla en vitesse -_Blue jeans_, pull rouge, boots à talons vernis piqués dans la réserve de sa cousine-, redescendit, prit les clés de sa voiture et roula en direction de la pension. Elle prit aussi la peine de lui laisser un texto en chemin, pour qu'il n'ait pas à se ronger les sangs une fois de plus.

* * *

Adèle et Damon étaient toujours dans la forêt, et un silence -comme ça arrivait souvent- lourd de questions les séparaient.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, rappela Damon à Adèle.

-Ah oui, uh... on pourrait y revenir plus tard? demanda-t-elle pour éviter d'avoir à lui mentir.

-Pourquoi éviter l'inévitable? répliqua-t-il.

Le vampire commençait à être fatigué de stagner, aussi décida-t-il de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il se leva et fit un pas en direction de la jeune femme, rapprochant leurs visages à quelques centimètres de distance. Il la regarda fixement dans les yeux, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Elle resta soumise.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Le silence refit surface quelques instants, puis Adèle détourna brusquement les yeux.

-Non, objecta-t-elle au plus grand désespoir de Damon. Ça ne te regarde pas.

Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement dérangée que Damon l'ait hypnotisée, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle bouillait. Elle était soumise, mais personne n'aurait pu la faire dire quoi que ce soit contre son gré. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, Damon la lâcha et recula comme elle se levait. Les positions furent échangées, et Adèle prit le contrôle de la situation. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent à son tour, captant celles du vampire.

-Tu ne me poseras plus jamais cette question.

-Je ne te poserai plus jamais cette question, répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

-Bien.

«Même pas deux jours entiers que je suis ici, et déjà il me soupçonne», se dit-elle. Elle se rassit ensuite à sa place, et la situation revint à la normale.

-Que fais-tu, dans la vie? lui demanda Damon après avoir tranquillement reprit ses esprits.

-Oh, pas grand chose, lui répondit-elle sincèrement. Je vais ici et là, mais je ne travaille pas.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai étudié en sociologie religieuse et folklore, alors les métiers qui s'y rattachent sont presque inexistants.

-Quel genre de folklore? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-J'aime bien la mythologie, tout ce qui touche les Vampires, les Loups-Garous, les Sorcières... Tu dois me prendre pour une cinglée!

-Pas du tout, répliqua-t-il alors qu'il commençait enfin à comprendre quelque chose. On rentre? demanda-t-il prestement.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle sans discuter. Je comme à avoir froid.

* * *

Lorsqu'Élena arriva à la pension, elle entra directement, sans même frapper. La demeure semblait vide, même Damon n'était pas venu l'accueillir comme à son habitude. «C'est qu'il est effectivement avec Adèle», pensa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, qui était évidemment vide. Elle continua vers la bibliothèque, où elle trouva Stefan en pleine lecture. Celui-ci releva la tête et l'observa, un sourcil haussé:

-Tu as mauvaise mine, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Je sais, j'ai trop dormi, se justifia-t-elle.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.

-Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être _un peu_ bu, hier soir...

-Non seulement cette fille est louche, mais elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi, pensa Stefan à voix haute.

-Quoi? Comment oses-tu dire ça d'elle, tu ne la connaît même pas! Et puis comment ça, elle est louche?

Il prit une grande inspiration -comme s'il en avait besoin...- et entama ses explications.

-Premièrement, elle est au courant pour les Originaux, et deuxièmement, elle débarque, comme ça, au moment où nous en avons le plus besoin, s'emballa-t-il. Ça ne te met pas la puce à l'oreille?

-Je te le répète, tu ne la connaît pas. Mais c'est sûr que la situation doit te sembler étrange, d'autant plus qu'il y a certaines petites choses que je ne t'ai pas dites sur elle, expliqua Élena.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça? lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Bon, viens t'asseoir, et raconte-moi tout ça, se reprit-il plus doucement.

Le couple se redirigea vers le salon, et les deux jeunes gens s'assirent sur la canapé.

-Et bien, commença maladroitement Élena, tu sais qu'Isobel s'intéressait beaucoup à la mythologie, aux vampires, et un peu tout ça. Du moins, de son _vivant_. Elle a aussi donné cette piqûre à sa soeur, ma tante Layla.

Stefan sembla surpris d'apprendre que la mère biologique d'Élena avait une _soeur_. «La mère d'Adèle», comprit-il.

-Donc, les deux soeurs sont allées, comme tu peux t'en douter, étudier ensemble à l'Université en sciences paranormales, ou quelque chose comme ça. Layla était plus vieille, elle avait donc déjà eu Adèle plusieurs années auparavant, tandis que je venait d'être adoptée, articula-t-elle péniblement. Tu connais le reste, Isobel a obtenu sa chaire de recherche à l'Université de Duke, s'est mariée avec Rick, puis Damon l'a transformée. Ce que j'ai appris récemment -hier soir, en fait, c'est que ma tante aussi a été transformée, mais disons que... elle n'y a pas survécu. Et ma cousine a suivi ses pas, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi passionnée et informée sur le paranormal et les Originaux mieux que quiconque, peut-être même plus qu'Isobel.

Élena espérait que ces explications satisferaient son petit copain, car au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il y avait plus, mais elle ne savait pas encore _quoi_.

«Ça n'explique pas tout», pensait le vampire de son côté.

En fait, ça n'expliquait rien du tout.

* * *

_Et voilà, enfin terminé, je pensais ne jamais y arriver! Je n'étais pas chez moi, alors j'ai pris un peu de retard et j'ai tout composé aujourd'hui :p_  
___Désolé, je ne me suis pas vraiment relue, le temps me manquait! _Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?  
À la semaine prochaine! 


	5. De mal en pis

**Avant-propos: **_Pour une fois, j'ai rien à dire! ( encore merci à Roselia001 pour sa review :p )_

**Disclaimer:** _Mes hommages à Lisa-Jane Smith et aux producteurs de la CW, aucun de leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent, mise à part Adélaïde. Je ne fais que jouer à la poupée avec leur oeuvre._  
**Résumé: **_Et si il existait quelqu'un sur cette planète de plus puissant que les Originaux eux-mêmes? Et si cette personne était en mesure de botter le joli petit cul de Damon Salvatore?_  
**Mise en garde:** _Risque de suffocation. Peut causer la dépendance._

_

* * *

_

**Précédemment:**

_Élena espérait que ces explications satisferaient son petit copain, car au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il y avait plus, mais elle ne savait pas encore _quoi_.  
«Ça n'explique pas tout», pensait le vampire de son côté.  
En fait, ça n'expliquait rien du tout._

_

* * *

_

-Mais dis-moi, poursuivit Stefan, tu sais où elle est, en ce moment?

-Pas vraiment, avoua Élena. Pourquoi?

-Disons que... J'aurais quelques petites questions à lui poser.

-Stefan, s'il te plaît! Si tu ne lui fait pas confiance à elle, fais-moi au moins confiance à moi!

- Ah.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit hier qu'elle pourrait nous aider avec Elijah? Et si en plus elle a une maîtrise de ce domaine, ce serait le moment idéal qu'elle nous fasse profiter un peu de ses connaissances.

-D'accord, tu as raison. Mais encore faudrait-il la trouver, elle est sortie en début d'après-midi et je ne l'ai pas revue, depuis. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être avec Damon?

-Elle est effectivement avec lui, lui confirma-t-il. Elle est passée ici, tout à l'heure, et ils sont partis vers la forêt.

«Tout s'explique», pensa Élena, qui avait vue la berline d'Adèle stationnée dans la cour. «Pourvu que Damon ne lui ait rien fait».

-On ne devrait pas aller les chercher? suggéra-t-elle.

-Du calme, lui répondit-il. Ils finiront bien par revenir. Pourquoi ne profiterions-nous pas de ce moment de répit?proposa-t-il d'humeur coquine, tout en s'approchant d'elle.

-Pourquoi pas, dit-elle toujours absorbée dans ses pensées.

Ils se rapprochèrent lentement et échangèrent quelques chastes baisers, mais au bout de quelques instants, la jeune femme décida enfin de se laisser aller et pressa leurs lèvres un peu plus ensembles. Sa main se dirigea d'instinct vers ses cheveux, qu'elle explora et entortilla doucement autour de ses doigts. Stefan lui mordilla la lèvre en retour, pour lui demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Elle ne tarda pas à accepter, et leurs bouches de s'entrouvrir pour que leurs langues se rejoignent, avides de contacts. Le balai langoureux ne dura que quelques instants avant de s'enflammer, les mains du vampire passant rapidement du visage d'Élena au reste de son corps. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite sous son pull, caressant la peau incroyablement soyeuse et y laissant des volutes enflammées au passage. Il remonta ensuite par son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine, où il outre-passa son soutien-gorge pour venir caresser ses seins. Ses doigts pincèrent doucement les deux petites pointes qui se dressaient déjà vers lui, tandis qu'elle empoignait à pleine main son érection, qui provoquait un renflement proéminent dans son pantalon.

-Hum hum.

Le couple, gêné, se retourna brusquement vers cette soudaine source de dérangement. Damon semblait plutôt mal à l'aise -quoiqu'un peu jaloux- tandis qu'Adèle affichait un air complètement attendri.

-On vous dérange? ajouta-t-elle tout de même.

Les deux tourtereaux croisèrent son regard en même temps, ce qu'elle prit pour un oui.

-Pas du tout, essaya de se convaincre Stefan. Nous vous attendions, justement. Il semblerait qu'on ait tous besoin d'une bonne discussion.

La jeune femme constata au même moment qu'elle était pour la toute première fois en compagnie des deux frères Salvatore. «Ça promet», se dit-elle.

Les quatre se dirigèrent ensuite vers la bibliothèque, où ils seraient tous plus à l'aise pour discuter, livres à l'appui.

Il n'y avait que deux chaises autour de la table de lecture, qui furent rapidement occupées par Élena et Damon. Stefan se mit à faire les cent pas à travers la pièce, tandis qu'Adèle s'était appuyée nonchalamment sur une étagère en merisier. Celle-ci regardait autour d'elle, fascinée par tout le savoir qui était contenu dans cette pièce. Elle prit au hasard un volume sur une tablette, la tranche lui paraissant intéressante : «_Virginia: A History of the People_», par John Esten Cooke. Elle feuilleta rapidement les pages aux bordures dorées, racontant la colonisation de la Virginie Occidentale, et le livre dégagea par la même occasion des effluves d'une autre époque. Le contenu était rédigé en une version plutôt ancienne de la langue de Shakespeare, si bien que la jeune femme s'en désintéressa assez vite. «Pas ma tasse de thé», se dit-elle. Elle replaça le volume au bon endroit, et voyant que personne n'avait pipé mot durant tout ce temps, brisa le silence.

-Hé ho, je croyais qu'on avait plein de trucs super importants à se dire, on ne va pas rester plantés là jusqu'à la saint-glinglin, non? lança-t-elle, cynique.

Stefan lui jeta un coup d'oeil agacé, elle avait brisé le cours de ses pensées. «Autant crever l'abcès tout de suite», pensa-t-il.

-Et bien, commença-t-il. Je n'aime pas trop ce que je m'apprête à dire, mais nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide.

Le «nous» le désignait évidemment lui-même, ainsi qu'Élena et Damon. «Joie», ironisa-t-elle.

-Que connais-tu des Originaux? lui demanda ce dernier sans détours.

La jeune femme ne sembla absolument pas surprise par sa question. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Sois plus précis, réplique-t-elle. J'en aurais pour des années à te réciter tout ce que je sais sur eux.

-Comment en tue-t-on un? se reprit-il.

Les deux frères la regardaient fixement, comme si leur propre vie en dépendait -sans jeu de mots. Elle passa rapidement du vert au bleu, tout en constatant qu'ils se méfiaient toujours d'elle. Autant pour eux.

-On ne peut pas tuer un Original.

-Quoi?

-J'ai dis qu'on ne pouvait pas tuer un Original!

-Je sais, je ne suis pas sourd, lui répondit Damon. C'est juste que... attends.

Il fit un allez-retour jusqu'au salon, d'où il revint avec une petite boîte en bois verni qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant une longue dague noire accompagnée d'un flacon de poudre blanche.

-J'ai reçu cette arme de... quelqu'un, hésita-t-il. Bref, ce quelqu'un m'a assuré qu'elle pouvait servir à neutraliser une créature originelle. Qu'en dis-tu? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la lame.

Elle testa le tranchant de la lame, puis porta sa conclusion.

-Tu pourrais effectivement en neutraliser un, mais tuer, non. Et encore faudrait-il que tu réussisse à en trouver un, et réussir à le prendre par surprise, c'est mission quasi-impossible. Mais à quoi ça sert, ça? dit-elle en pointant le pot en verre blanc.

-Ce sont des cendres de chêne blanc qui datent de l'époque de la création des Originaux, expliqua-t-il. Il faut tremper la lame dedans avant de s'en servir.

-Tu t'es fait rouler, dit-elle alors qu'elle observait toujours l'arme sous toutes ses coutures.

Damon sembla contrarié par cette révélation. Pas plus qu'Élena, qui blanchissait à vue d'oeil.

-Mais encore? l'enclin-t-elle à poursuivre.

-Et bien premièrement, cette variété d'arbre n'existait tout simplement pas, lors de leur l'arrivée. Et deuxièmement, pourquoi n'as-tu pas porté attention aux gravures?

-Au contraire, je les trouve assez éloquents, répondit le vampire à la place de sa cousine.

-_Quod medicina aliis, aliis est acre venenu, qui utetur, quia pulvis es et in pulverem reverteri. _Qu'est-ce que ça t'évoque?

-Que celui ou celle que je frapperai avec cette arme retournera à la poussière éternellement, déclara-t-il d'une voix solennelle.

-Vas donc réviser le latin, pendant que tu y est.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon latin?

-Tu oublies des mots.

Elle prit un crayon et un bout de papier qui traînaient sur la table et se mit à griffonner. Elle sépara la feuille en trois et y traduisit les trois inscriptions. La première et la dernière étaient des proverbes connus, soit «_Ce qui est un remède pour certains est poison violent pour d'autres_» et «_Tu es poussière et tu retourneras à la poussière_». Elle souligna ensuite les deux mots du milieu et tendit la feuille à Damon.

-_Qui utetur_?

-Oui, et qu'on peut grossièrement traduire ça par «celui qui fera usage de», ce qui change tout le sens de la phrase! Donc, il est dit que «Ce qui est un remède pour certains et un poison violent pour d'autres, car celui qui en fera usage est poussière et retournera à la poussière». _Capice_?

-Merde, jura le vampire en fermant les yeux. Tu es en train de me dire que _je_ mourrai si je me sert de cette arme?

-Exactement.

-Génial, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à son frère.

-Existe-t-il... une alternative? demanda celui-ci.

-Peut-être, tout dépend des ressources que vous possédez. Faites-moi signe lorsque vous aurez quelque chose, dit-elle en prenant la porte.

Adèle avait besoin de changer d'air, et au plus vite. Elle reprit son chemin maladroitement, tâtonnant à plusieurs endroits où aucune lumière n'éclairait le noir d'encre. Quand enfin elle atteint et franchit la porte, elle constata qu'à défaut d'un problème d'éclairage, il faisait nuit, dehors. Le hic, c'est qu'avec le décalage horaire et une nuit de sommeil complètement loupée, la jeune femme avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Elle se rendit jusqu'à sa voiture, qu'elle mit en marche, fit rouler en marche arrière sur toute l'allée et engagea sur la route.

Le chemins et paysages d'automne qu'elle avait trouvé si magnifiques un peu plus tôt dans la journée lui donnaient maintenant la chair de poule. Non pas qu'elle avait réellement peur, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher cette sensation sourde de consumer ses organes vitaux de l'intérieur. Sa gorge s'assécha, ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur le volant et des taches blanches lui obstruèrent la vue, si bien qu'elle dut arrêter son véhicule sur le bord de la route pour reprendre ses esprits. Lâchant tout, son sang battit rapidement à ses tempes, aggravant ses étourdissements et resserrant l'étau autour de son crâne. Sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche, réprimant un haut le coeur. «Aïe», gémit-elle. Elle alluma le plafonnier et examina sa main qui saignait. Une de ses canines s'était allongée et lui avait fait une vilaine entaille au doigt.

Adélaïde avait soif.

Les battements mouillés de son coeur réussirent presque à lui faire envie, mais elle réussit à se contenir lorsque le sang lui brouilla la vue. Elle suça légèrement son doigt pour stopper l'hémorragie, mais sans plus.

Elle redémarra ensuite la voiture et rentra chez les Gilbert sans s'arrêter de nouveau en chemin.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la portière, une vague de froid entra dans l'habitacle et la fit tressaillir. La jeune femme se dirigea néanmoins d'un pas hésitant vers le porche, et ouvrit la porte précautionneusement.

Jenna somnolait lorsqu'elle entendit Adèle entrer.

-Élena n'est pas avec toi? lui demanda-t-elle prestement.

-Uh... non, hésita-t-elle. Mais je crois qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, mentit-elle.

Une idée germa alors dans son esprit. Elle sonda la maison pour découvrir que Jéremy -qu'on ne lui avait pas encore présenté- était à l'étage, mais qu'il écoutait de la musique et ne viendrait donc pas déranger sa tante.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le canapé et s'y laissa tomber de tout son poids, lasse. Comme Jenna ne bronchait toujours pas, elle lui caressa la joue en souriant et tourna son visage vers le sien.

-Tu vas rester calme et m'obéir, ordonna-t-elle en fixant ses prunelles brunes.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Adèle déboutonna légèrement le chemisier de la femme, et caressa son thorax et sa poitrine. Un coeur chaud et pulpeux battait sous sa main. Elle lui pencha ensuite la tête, découvrant une jugulaire qui battait au même rythme que le coeur. Cette fois, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'approcher ses lèvres de l'artère, qu'elle embrassa doucement. Puis ses crocs douloureux s'enfoncèrent dans la chair, et le sang se déversa en cascade dans sa bouche. Gorgée après gorgée, son malaise disparaissait et son crâne s'apaisait. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'offrait la luxure d'un humain, elle perdit le contrôle. Le liquide écarlate de tarda pas à se frayer un chemin goutte à goutte jusqu'au sol, tachant le sol de rouge de manière indélébile. Le corps de Jenna fut secoué par de violentes convulsions, tant le sang en sortait rapidement. Elle fut relâchée sur la canapé, qui se tacha à son tour.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, et un cri lui perça les tympans.

* * *

_Et voilà! Tout commence à se clarifier! Que pensez-vous d'Adèle, un peu perverse? Je dois avouer que j'ai du me retenir un peu, car la première version de cette scène était comment dire... Beaucoup plus dérangente. M'enfin. J'espère que vous avez aimé, et à la semaine prochaine!_


	6. Anticlimax

**Avant-propos: **_Oufff, j'y suis arrivée! Cette fois-ci le chapitre a été écrit sur _Imagine_, de John Lennon. Oui, je sais, j'ai un gros _badtrip_ sur cette -magnifique- chanson. Bref, je conclus rapidement en remerciant Roselia001 -encore une fois:P- et Clara -oui oui, pauvre Jenna qui est _toujours_ le faire valoir- pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture!_**  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Mes hommages à Lisa-Jane Smith et aux producteurs de la CW, aucun de leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent, mise à part Adélaïde. Je ne fais que jouer à la poupée avec leur oeuvre._  
**Résumé:** _Et si il existait quelqu'un sur cette planète de plus puissant que les Originaux eux-mêmes? Et si cette personne était en mesure de botter le joli petit cul de Damon Salvatore?_  
**Mise en garde:** _Risque de suffocation. Peut causer la dépendance._

* * *

**Précédemment...**

_Le corps de Jenna fut secoué par de violentes convulsions, tant le sang en sortait rapidement. Elle fut relâchée sur la canapé, qui se tacha à son tour.  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, et un cri lui perça les tympans._

_

* * *

_

**Quelques minutes plus tôt...**

Adèle avait brusquement quitté la bibliothèque, sans raison apparente, et s'était presque enfargé dans son talon en franchissant le cadre de la porte. Élena l'avait imploré en vain du regard, sentant ses derniers espoirs lui filer entre les doigts. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que l'arme offerte par John -son pseudo-père?- à Damon n'était utile en rien, et même tout le contraire en fait, quelles étaient leurs chances de lui sauver la vie? Qu'est-ce qui empêcherait Elijah de la sacrifier, ou bien Klaus de venir lui-même la chercher, s'il était désormais impossible d'attenter de quelque manière que se soit à leurs vies?

«Venez me voir lorsque vous aurez quelque chose», leur avait-elle dit. Adèle ne lui avait même pas laissé la chance de lui répondre. Elle avait bien sûr tout de suite pensé à Bonnie et à la sorcellerie, mais s'était rappelé que les pouvoirs de sa meilleure amie avaient été mis à rude épreuve, ces temps-ci.

Damon et Stefan s'étaient jetés des regards et avaient parlé à voix basse pendant out ce temps. À observer leurs mines graves, ils ne devaient pas être amusés plus qu'elle par la situation. Élena les questionna des yeux, mais ils ne lui portèrent aucune attention. Elle se racla la gorge.

-On avait dit plus de secrets, leur rappela-t-elle.

Stefan la regarda longuement et lui donna raison.

-C'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Mais la situation commence à tourner en affaire personnelle, et je crains que nous ne pouvions rien y faire, expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre...

-Je vais chasser, ajouta-t-il en embrassant l'humaine sur le haut de la tête.

Il disparut en un coup de vent, comme un lâche, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répliquer, Il avait eu le dernier mot. Elle se retrouva donc seule avec Damon, mal à l'aise.

-Je crois que c'est à moi de t'expliquer tout ça.

-Tu me fais peur, dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

Il ramena la jeune femme vers le salon, où ils s'assirent sur le canapé, juste devant le feu qui crépitait. Le même canapé où elle avait bien failli faire l'amour avec Stefan un peu plus tôt. En présence de son frère, ce souvenir lui resta en travers de la gorge.

-Et bien, commença Damon. Je ne sais pas si mon frère t'as fait part de nos inquiétudes au sujet de... Adèle.

-Un peu, dit-elle sans surprise. Je sais juste qu'il ne lui fait pas confiance. Pourquoi?

-Et avec raison. Cette fille n'est pas humaine.

-Quoi? s'emballa-t-elle. Mais comment est-ce qu...

-Élena, la coupa-t-il. Tu veux savoir, oui ou non,

-Continue.

-Elle n'est pas humaine, mais nous ne savons pas non plus ce qu'elle peut bien être. C'est ça, le problème.

La jeune femme osa une mine abasourdie.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle peut... Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? bégaya-t-elle.

-Voilà où je voulais qu'on en arrive. Déjà hier, Stefan a remarqué qu'elle dégageait une odeur de frelaté assez intense, et j'ai moi-même confirmé ses dires un peu plus tard, au bar.

-Mais vous l'espionnez ou quoi?

Il la fixa étrangement, un sourcil haussé.

-Bon, d'accord, abdiqua-t-elle. Je te t'interromps plus.

-Enfin, merci. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, fit-il en roulant des yeux.

Élena se retint de parler.

-Ensuite, mon cher frère est allé aux informations en rendant une petite visite à cette bonne vielle Katherine. Celle-ci lui aurait confirmé nos soupçons, mais bon, qui sait si on peut vraiment s'y fier...

Elle ne broncha toujours pas, mais elle avait peur. Peur de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Peur de ce qui lui arrivera. Mais soulagée de voir que ses deux vampires préférés veillaient toujours au grain.

-Allez, je te ramène chez toi, assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, proposa-t-il. Viens.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais une main le retint.

-Attends.

À la plus grande surprise de Damon, elle tira un peu plus sur sa manche et se ramena brusquement vers lui. Elle se blottit contre son torse et il ramena ses mains autour de ses épaules. Sa tête se plaça naturellement au-dessus de celle d'Élena, poussant un soupir de contentement.

-Merci, murmura la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, dans cette position, avant qu'elle ne sente ses bras s'ankyloser. Ils sortirent finalement de la pension pour se diriger vers son véhicule, qu'il conduisit jusque chez elle.

Damon se stationna derrière la voiture d'Adèle, et resta un moment pensif, Élena côté passager ne parlant pas elle non plus et respectant son silence.

Il fallu bien qu'à un moment, quelque chose dérange ce moment.

Les narines du vampire se dilatèrent et humèrent une odeur bien connue, alléchante, qui l'inquiétait. Il espérait avoir tort. Malgré tout, ça ne venait par de l'intérieur de la voiture, et donc encore moins d'Élena, qu'il regarda d'un air étrange. Quand celle-ci sentit son regard se poser sur elle, elle l'observa à son tour, mais n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi il semblait si inquiet.

Il espérait _vraiment_ ne pas avoir raison.

-Reste ici, lui dit-il. Je dois vérifier quelque chose.

Il sortit et grimpa une à une les marches du porche, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'odeur suspecte. Il en était si obnubilé qu'il n'entendit pas le jeune femme claquer la portière et s'immiscer derrière lui, incapable de faire durer le suspense. La poignée crissa et tourna sous sa main, mais il envoya finalement valser la porte, impatient, lui aussi.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux n'avait rien d'amusant, même pour Damon.

Adèle, les yeux rougis et le visage et les mains barbouillés de sang frais les regardait, une lueur effarée dans les yeux, comme un animal sauvage. Pendant ce temps, Jenna se vidait tranquillement de son sang par geyser écarlate, au rythme des pulsations de son coeur, tout en étant prise de tremblement. En transe.

En une fraction de seconde, Damon fondit sur elle, la plaquant au mur et la tenant en respect par la gorge, au-dessus du sol. Elle semblait si chétive, sous ses mains.

-_Lâche-moi!_ hurla-t-elle.

Il resserra un peu plus sa prise, ses jointures se blanchissant sous la pression.

-_Va te faire foutre!_ répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois en essayant de se libérer.

Le mur se fendilla sous les coups, faisant tomber un tableau au sol.

Abaissant sa garde ne serait-ce que le temps d'un battement de cils, le coup fusa vers son ventre, le projetant à travers la pièce et évitant de peu Élena.

Tout ce vacarme ne manque pas d'alerter Jéremy, qui s'activa au-dessus de leurs têtes. On entendit un gros _boum_, puis il se mit à courir.

-Jenna, qu'est-ce qu... s'arrêta-t-il en dévalant l'escalier.

Adèle ne manqua pas cette chance pour se jeter sur lui et lui trouer la gorge, mais c'était sans compter sur Damon, qui revint à l'assaut juste à temps. Il expédia Jéremy un peu plus loin, se défendant en même temps contre le monstre qui lui sautait à la gorge. Il la frappa au visage et une éclaboussure de son sang l'atteignit avant qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse.

-Remonte en haut, ordonna-t-il ensuite au garçon en se retournant.

-Mais...

-Tout de suite! tonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Fichue verveine qui l'empêchait d'hypnotiser les gens, qu'il songea. Pour leur bien, en plus.

Il se retourna vers l'autre, qui gémissait au sol alors qu'une nouvelle traînée de sang noir se répandait sur le tapis.

Il la relava négligemment en lui empoignant les cheveux, puis lui asséna un second coup au visage, l'assommant pour de bon. «Un problème de réglé», se dit-il. Pour l'instant.

L'odeur de sang se faisait de plus en plus suffocante dans la pièce, et Damon de faiblir sous la soif. Élena était sur la canapé et tentait désespérément de sauver sa tante. Elle avait arrêté l'hémorragie avec une grosse compresse de mouchoirs.

-Laisse-moi faire, proposa-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Est-ce qu'elle... ne put terminer la jeune femme.

-Non, pas encore, pas si je l'aide.

Le vampire aurait normalement été rebuté par cet acte, mais là, il était au bout du rouleau. Il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir Jenna, Élena ne l'aurait pas supporté. Et le bonheur d'Élena était tout ce qui comptait, à ses yeux, qu'il ne veuille l'admettre ou non. Il mordit donc dans son poignet qui émit un bruit de chair broyée sous ses dents, et il le porta ensuite aux lèvres de la femme pour y faire couler son sang, bienfaiteur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se mit à tousser et se releva sur ses coudes.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, murmura-t-elle d'une voix raboteuse.

Élena regarda Damon avec appréhension. Qu'allaient-ils inventer, cette fois-ci?

-Jenna, tu... commença-t-elle.

-_Adèle!_ hurla-t-elle.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le corps de la jeune femme, toujours inconsciente. Le visage ensanglanté, qui plus est. C'est pourquoi Damon décida de prendre la situation en main.

-Tu ne t'en occupes plus, ordonna le vampire d'une voix hypnotique.

-Oui, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Tu vas nettoyer le salon et aller prendre une douche, sans faire de bruit, continua-t-il après s'être assuré que sa blessure au cou ne saignait plus. Tu ne vas te rappeler que d'avoir regardé la télévision.

-Je regardais la télévision, répéta-t-elle.

-Bien.

Elle se leva et s'exécuta, ne s'occupant absolument plus d'eux. Élena était sur le bord des larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle, demanda-t-elle en pointant sa cousine du menton.

Elle n'avait désormais plus aucun doute quant à son identité. Elle se refusa à songer qu'elle aurait très bien pu être à la place de sa tante. Et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir fait confiance à Damon.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit celui-ci. Mais une chose est sûre, elle ne peut pas rester ici. Elle est trop dangereuse.

-Tu pourrais la mettre dans la cave du manoir, proposa-t-elle avec regrets. Tu sais, comme lorsque Stefan a été...

-Tu veux dire comme lorsque Stefan a fait une rechute au sang humain?

-Oui, dit-elle en déglutissant.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et en arriva à la même conclusion.

-Pas mauvais du tout, comme idée...

* * *

_Et voilà! Bon, je ne peux pas dire que je suis hyper fière de ce chapitre, mais il fallait introduire la suite, alors :P J'ai surtout hâte d'écrire le prochain, ça va être trèèès amusant (ça dépend pour qui). J'suis sado :p Bon, et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire : À la semaine prochaine!_


	7. Apocalypse, et plus si affinités

**Avant-propos: **_Bonjour! Tout d'abord, j'aurai aimé faire ce chapitre plus long, j'avais plein d'idées, mais j'ai été prise dans le temps, je travaillais au TPI (tournoi provincial d'improvisation). 400 joueurs et trois jours, tout de même! Mais bon, ma vie personnelle ne doit pas vous intéresser plus que ça :P Donc, bonne lecture, et encore merci à Clara pour sa review! _**  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Mes hommages à Lisa-Jane Smith et aux producteurs de la CW, aucun de leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent, mise à part Adélaïde. Je ne fais que jouer à la poupée avec leur oeuvre._  
**Résumé:** _Et si il existait quelqu'un sur cette planète de plus puissant que les Originaux eux-mêmes? Et si cette personne était en mesure de botter le joli petit cul de Damon Salvatore?_  
**Mise en garde:** _Risque de suffocation. Peut causer la dépendance._

* * *

**Précédemment...**

_-Tu pourrais la mettre dans la cave du manoir, proposa-t-elle avec regrets. Tu sais, comme lorsque Stefan a été...  
-Tu veux dire comme lorsque Stefan a fait une rechute au sang humain?  
-Oui, dit-elle en déglutissant.  
-Pas mauvais du tout, comme idée._

* * *

Ses paupières étaient lourdes. D'ailleurs, le reste de son corps l'était aussi. Elle avait froid. Elle avait mal. Allongée sur le sol, dur. Son coeur résonnait en acouphènes dans sa tête, aggravant sa migraine. Elle inspira un bon coup, chargeant ses poumons d'un air froid et humide. Sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse, sa langue collée au palais. Mal de gorge étrange.

Sa main se réanima d'un spasme, et elle réussit à la contrôler assez pour la porter à son visage. Quelque chose y avait séché et croûté, sûrement du sang. Du gravier était incrusté dans son front, et une douleur sourde la fit gémir lorsqu'elle arriva aux contours de sa mâchoire. Une plaie, des bosses. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, n'en étant pas encore capable. Elle ne se rappelait pas _comment_. Sondant mentalement les alentours, elle ne trouva pas grand chose. Elle était dans un genre de sous-sol, ou plutôt une cave. Des gens marchaient au-dessus de sa tête, mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qui ils étaient.

Qui était-_elle_, d'abord?

Et comment était-elle arrivée là?

«L'appel du sang», lui souffla une petite voix -si ce n'était pas son imagination.

Et tout lui revint d'un seul coup.

Jenna, la jugulaire battante, la soif, les cris d'Élena, les coups de Damon, et le noir. Encore et toujours le noir. Elle avait fait une grosse dérape, et pas qu'à moitié. Elle avait perdu le contrôle, encore une fois. Une fois de trop. _Le point de non-retour._

-Bon matin, chère petite marmotte, lui lança-t-on durement.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent tout seuls, et elle jeta des coups d'oeil effarés à la ronde. Personne. Juste des murs en béton gris. Mornes.

Des bruits métalliques résonnèrent, une porte qui pivotait sur ses gonds.

Cette voix lui rappelait quelque chose. Du bleu. Azur et profond, comme une abîme sans fin. Salvatore.

Il marcha d'un pas lourd vers elle, puis s'accroupit derrière sa tête, de telle sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Qui comptes-tu égorger, aujourd'hui?

-Toi, réussit-t-elle à répondre.

Il caressa son visage, juste où il l'avait frappée la veille. Elle gémit.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Oh qui si. dit-elle d'une voix raboteuse. Attends un peu que je me relève.

Pour confirmer ses dires, elle bougea un peu ses jambes, et fut soulagée de voir qu'elles lui répondaient toujours. Prenant appui sur ses mains, elle se retourna sur le ventre et réussi à se hisser sur ses genoux. Damon lui faisait face, le regard dur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es? lui demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Humaine.

-Menteuse.

-Je ne mens _jamais_, cracha-t-elle.

Elle réussi finalement à se mettre debout, mes ses articulations étaient trop faibles pour la soutenir et elle retomba pathétiquement au sol.

C'est là qu'elle aperçu la porte en métal, percée d'une petite trappe à barreaux, où se tenait Élena.

Celle-ci semblait troublée dans cet état. Les deux s'implorèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, l'une se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer, et l'autre complètement honteuse de ses actes, souhaitant seulement se rouler en petite boule pour pleurer et rentrer chez elle. «Comme s'il n'était jamais rien arrivé».

L'instinct protecteur du vampire s'émoussa à la vue de cette conversation silencieuse.

-N'y pense même pas, grogna-t-il à l'intention d'Adèle.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'elle se ressaisisse et se retrouva à nouveau debout, cette fois bien cambrée sur ses deux jambes. Un léger brouillard embruma son esprit quelques secondes, tant elle s'était relevée vite. Vivement l'instinct de survie. Damon se releva lui aussi, en position défensive. Elle fut la première à réagir; En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le deux se retrouvèrent contre le mur, mais c'était la jeune femme qui avait le dessus, cette fois-ci. Le vampire ne pouvait ni bouger, ni respirer, étant complètement écrasé contre la pierre, une main se resserrant autour de son cou. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour y murmurer:

-_Égorger_, tu dis, hein? le défia-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air effaré, mais il n'avait pas peur. Non, absolument pas, mais il était certain que ça allait mal se terminer. Pour sûr.

Les canines d'Adèle s'enfoncèrent dans son cou avec un soufflement rauque. Elle ne se contentait pas seulement de boire son sang, elle arrachait la chair. Littéralement. Absolument. Damon ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une grimace cacochyme. Pour sûr, ça faisait un mal de chien, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Adèle poussa soudainement un hurlement, cri presque inhumain, avant de retourner au sol une troisième fois.

Stefan, à l'étage, s'alarma à ce bruit et descendit à la cave à vitesse vampirique.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir _ça_.

Élena était entrée, lorsqu'elle avait vu que Damon était _réellement_ en danger. Réagissant complètement par instinct, elle avait arraché le collier de verveine qui pendait à son cou, et l'avait posé sur la gorge de sa cousine, qui réagit un peu plus intensément que prévu. Elle s'était écroulée par terre, une brûlure sanglante tout près de son sternum. Des petits bouts de chair étaient restés collés au médaillon.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? s'alarma Stefan en voyant les deux mains ensanglantés de son frère se presser sur sa gorge.

-Verveine, murmura-t-il en la pointant du menton. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait y avoir une réaction si violente.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait?

-Elle voulait m'égorger. Au sens propre.

-Remarque qu'elle a de bonnes raisons, intervint Élena, la voix tremblotante.

Disant cela, elle s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme, qui pleurait et ne la regardait même pas.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, gémit-elle. Je voudrais vraiment te sortir de là, mais je ne peux _pas_! Si je pouvais... Je voudrais seulement comprendre...

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Léna, la coupa-t-elle. Je suis un monstre. C'est tout.

Elle lui empoigna malgré tout la main, avide de contact, de réconfort, d'espoir, de chaleur humaine...

-Élena, grogna Stefan. Sors de là.

Les deux frères s'étaient réfugiés hors de la geôle, mais le plus jeune hésitait toujours sur le seuil.

-Élena, répéta Damon plus doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle, les implora-t-elle du regard.

Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas ferme, puis la tira délicatement par le bras pour l'en éloigner. Elle ne broncha pas. Adèle ne comptait pas lâcher son bout.

Malheureusement pour elle, il y avait des bacs de culture remplis de verveine dans la pièce, et Damon comptait bien s'en servir. Il fit un rapide allez-retour pour en cueillir quelques tiges, se brûlant les doigts au passage, puis revint prendre sa tête en étau dans le creux de son coude. Il lui enfourna la plante dans la bouche, et elle lâcha prise pour se remettre à hurler à la mort, bien plus fort que tout à l'heure. Il ressortit avec Élena, et la porte fut refermée et verrouillée.

La dernière chose qu'Adèle vit par la trappe à barreaux fut le visage de Stefan, lui indiquant clairement que ça ne faisait que commencer. Malgré sa bouche brûlée et enflée, elle se releva et fonça à la vitesse de l'éclair sur la porte, qui émit un vacarme métallique.

La seconde d'après, il n'était plus là.

Elle revint à la charge une deuxième, puis une troisième fois, tentant chaque fois de défoncer un peu plus la porte, mais sans succès. Avec une épaule déboîtée, de surcroît.

-_Laissez-moi sortir_! hurla-t-elle assez fort pour que tous les occupants de la maison réussissent à l'entendre.

La jeune femme était furax, trouvant totalement insensé le fait qu'on ait réussi à la prendre au piège. Elle aurait sa revanche. Bientôt. Pour Élena. «Sang de mon sang», se dit-elle.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, paraît-il. Dans le cas d'Adèle, le congélo n'était plus très loin, maintenant.

* * *

Jéremy n'avait pas chômé. Ce qu'il avait vu dans son salon un peu plus tôt dans la nuit ne l'avait pas laissé de glace, bien au contraire. Dès qu'il était remonté en haut, son premier réflexe avait été de se diriger vers la chambre de sa soeur, qu'il découvrit horriblement en désordre, des vêtements -neufs, à en supposer par les étiquettes- éparpillés un peu partout sur les meubles et le plancher. Il commença à fouiller avec zèle partout, sous le lit, dans les tiroirs, dans la penderie, mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, lentement, comme si quelqu'un était perdu. Il craignit un instant qu'Élena soit revenue et le surprenne à fouiller dans ses affaires, scénario quoiqu'un peu improbable, Il entrebâilla la porte et y sortit la tête. Il découvrit sa tante, le regard complètement vide.

-Jenna?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Jenna, répéta-t-il. Ça va?

Toujours silencieuse, elle se remit à marcher en direction de la salle de bain, tenant une compresse sanguinolente contre son cou. «Damon l'aura hypnotisée», en conclu le garçon.

Il traversa ensuite le couloir à pas de loup et entra rapidement dans la chambre d'amis. Il souffla un bon coup avant de se retourner, tout sourire. «_Jackpot_», s'extasia-t-il intérieurement.

Une grosse valise de cuir trônait sur le lit qui n'était même pas défait.

Il se jeta presque dessus pour l'ouvrir, pressé d'en finir. Il en vida tout le contenu sur le lit, mais ce n'était rien de bien intéressant. Des vêtements, des souliers, du maquillage, des trucs de fille, quoi. Une fois la valise complètement vide, il se sentit coupable. Qu'avait-il espéré trouver?

Mais en la soulevant pour tout ranger, il la trouva encore étrangement lourde. _Trop lourde_.

Il enfouit sa main jusqu'au fond, tâtonnant le cuir lisse, et n'y trouva rien d'anormal. Il toqua le fond à l'aide d'une de ses jointures. «_Cloc_, _cloc_». Un son creux, comme un vide. Un double fond. Il ressortit sa main et se concentra à trouver l'entrée de ce compartiment caché. Il referma donc la fermeture éclair et retourna la valise. Il y avait à l'arrière une mince fente, un genre de pochette à papiers. Y entrant sa main, il rencontra une fois de plus le vide. Il poussa un peu plus loin, et découvrit au fond une nouvelle fente. La pochette était sans fond, aucune couture pour la refermer. S'enfonçant toujours, il atteint finalement le faux compartiment et découvrit plusieurs livres, épais, et à la couverture rugueuse. Ils étaient plutôt lourds, donc difficiles à sortir de leur cachette.

Il réussi finalement à en extirper un, brun et tout écorché. La couverture écaillée semblait très vieille, et lorsqu'on l'inclinait au soleil, les contours d'un arbre aux feuilles de bronze apparaissaient.

Jéremy ouvrit délicatement le manuscrit, feuilletant quelques pages remplies de minuscules mots, comme si on avait rempli ce livre à la main. Il revint finalement à la première page et découvrit le titre, écrit en lettres manuscrites brun-rouge : _Vampires, thèse pratique_.

* * *

_Et voilà! J'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, sauf de vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera très chargé, mais je compte bien faire durer une partie du mystère! À la semaine prochaine!_


	8. Black mirror, no reflection

**Avant-propos: **_Bonjour! J'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, sinon que je vous conseille fortement de lire les «extraits» de livre que j'ai écrit moi-même, sinon vous ne comprendrez rien à la suite :P Et merci -encore- à Clara pour sa review! (Mais sinon, que pensez-vous de l'épisode 2x17 de TVD? Moi perso, j'en suis bouche bée :D)_

**Disclaimer:** _Mes hommages à Lisa-Jane Smith et aux producteurs de la CW, aucun de leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent, mise à part Adélaïde. Je ne fais que jouer à la poupée avec leur oeuvre._  
**Résumé:** _Et si il existait quelqu'un sur cette planète de plus puissant que les Originaux eux-mêmes? Et si cette personne était en mesure de botter le joli petit cul de Damon Salvatore?_  
**Mise en garde:** _Risque de suffocation. Peut causer la dépendance._

* * *

**Précédemment...**

_Jéremy ouvrit délicatement le manuscrit, feuilletant quelques pages, remplies de minuscules mots, comme si on avait rempli ce livre à la main. Il revint finalement à la première page et découvrit le titre, écrit en lettres manuscrites brun-rouge : _Vampires, thèse pratique_._

* * *

_Chapitre premier. Vampirisme, histoire et conséquences. Génétique en instance._

_Tel qu'on le connaît, le phénomène vampirique est apparu il y a environ dix mille ans, soit avec l'avènement de l'homo sapiens, l'être humain moderne. Le vampirisme serait donc la plus éloquente des mutation génétique de l'Homme. Ce n'est en rien un phénomène naturel, comme le veut la croyance, mais bien une espèce à part entière. Ses origines restent plutôt dans l'ombre; ceux qui pourraient en témoigner sont difficiles à trouver et pas toujours très loquaces. Par contre, les origines génétiques du Vampire ont été développées de manière très vraisemblable, car son code génétique se rapproche drôlement de celui de l'Homme et sa structure est basée sur un principe simple et facilement vulgarisable. Cela ne reste néanmoins qu'une théorie.  
D'abord, il y a deux gènes qui coïncident. Appelons-les A et B. Le A sera la mutation directe, soit le gène Vampire pur, et le B, gène Humain pur. Supposons que le gène A ait un jour croisé le gène B, on aurait pu obtenir, sous plusieurs conditions, le croisement plus ou moins imparfait du gène AB. Le Vampire en question posséderait donc ce gène dans son ADN. Et si, pour aller plus loin, un Vampire AB transformerait un Humain, le résultat serait un nouveau croisement du gène AB et B. Et pour aller encore plus loin, on pourrait reproduire ce croisement AB+B sur plusieurs générations, et l'incidence du gène A, de Vampire pur, diminuerait de manière exponentielle avec le temps. Donc, on peut en conclure que la récidivance du gène A dans le codex d'un Vampire influe sur sa pureté et sur sa puissance, et donc de manière plus ou moins hypothétique sur son âge. Seule exception: De jeunes Vampires ayant étés transformés par de plus vieux et/ou plus purs, reproduisant ainsi le croisement initial du gène A et B, l'âge réel d'un vampire, qui influe sur sa puissance. _

Le garçon, intrigué, tourna quelques pages plus loin: _Théories contestées : Croisement et reproduction. Historique répertorié._ «Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire?», se demanda-t-il. Les Vampires ne pouvaient pas se reproduire, c'était _impossible_!

L'ouvrage était néanmoins intriguant, pas seulement parce qu'il avait été écrit à la main, mais bien parce qu'il s'arrêtait là, au beau milieu d'une page, sans avertissement. Il tourna la page et fut surpris de voir qu'il venait de tourner la dernière. Même pas d'indications pour trouver le chapitre susmentionné. Il n'était tout simplement pas dans le livre.

Il réenfouit sa main dans la valise.

L'autre manuscrit était en tout point semblable au premier, mise à part sa couleur. Il était vert forêt.

Une idée germa dans la tête de Jéremy. Il prit son téléphone dans sa poche, et appela Élena.

-_Jer? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

-T'es où? 'Faut que je te parle, lui dit-il sans détours.

-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ répéta sa soeur.

-C'est important, Élena, réponds-moi!

-_Je suis chez Stefan_.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

-_Non Jer, pas ic..._

Mais il avait déjà raccroché.

Il extirpa un troisième et dernier livre de la valise -beige tanné, cette fois-ci-, dévala les escaliers les bras chargés et prit les clés de voiture de sa tante sur l'îlot de cuisine. Ça allait barder, bientôt.

* * *

Elle dormait allongée sur le sol._ Encore_. Elle avait encore plus mal que tout à l'heure, mais pas au même endroit. Le sang qu'elle avait soutiré à Damon avait réparé ses anciennes blessures au visage, mais sa bouche était restée sanglante, tout comme la trace de médaillon sur son cou. «Damon», pensa-t-elle. Sa mémoire avait donc cessé de jouer à cache-cache pour de bon.

Elle se retourna sur le dos, accrochant au passage son épaule déboîtée. Elle gémit. Avalant sa salive, une autre douleur se manifesta, comme si on lui avait raboté le gosier à vif. Comme quoi sa mémoire était plutôt sélective, finalement, car elle se rappelait seulement d'avoir trop hurlé.

Après s'être mise sur ses pieds en grimaçant, Adèle s'approcha à tâtons de la porte, qui était renfoncée à la hauteur de son épaule. «Coïncidence». Elle se leva la tête, et se sentit soudainement claustrophobe et se mit à hyperventiler.

«Je _dois_ sortir d'ici», se répéta-t-elle mentalement plusieurs fois.

Elle regarda prudemment par la trappe. Il n'y avait personne. Elle sortit son avant-bras à travers les barreaux, et réussit à atteindre le loquet. Mais il lui aurait fallu la clé.

Il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire, maintenant.

-Y'a quelqu'un? demanda-t-elle à travers la porte.

Pas de réponse. Elle s'agrippa aux barreaux.

-_Hého_!

Toujours rien.

-_Merde_! vociféra-t-elle.

La jeune femme recula en boitant, prenant une bonne fois pour toutes le temps d'analyser la pièce où elle se trouvait. Rien de vraiment intéressant là non plus. Entre les quatre murs de béton armé gris se trouvaient une longue table, sur laquelle reposaient les plants de verveine mal aimés, et -oh, joie!- quelques chaises et un banc en bois. Elle se précipita vers ce dernier et s'y assit avec bonheur. _Enfin_! Quelque chose de plus confortable que ce satané sol en pierre!

Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée, car des pas descendant l'escalier et se dirigeant vers elle se firent entendre, la mettant à nouveau dans un état de panique. «Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Damon». Une clé fut insérée dans la serrure puis tournée lentement, et la porte pivota tranquillement sur ses gonds.

-_Adèle_?

* * *

Jéremy était surexcité. Il avait trouvé quelque chose. Quelque chose de _gros_. En route vers la pension Salvatore, les trois manuscrits déposés sur le siège passager, il réfléchissait à la découverte qu'il venait de faire, et n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Sa soeur et les frères Salvatore allaient-ils seulement le croire?

Semblait-il que oui.

Dès qu'il fut arrivé, les bras chargés, il fut surpris que ça ne soit pas sa soeur qui lui ouvrit. En fait il était surprit que ce soit Damon qui le laisse entrer.

-Élena est là? lui demanda-t-il timidement.

Jéremy, au plus profond de lui, savait qu'il n'avait pas à le craindre. Damon ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, il avait sa bague. Et elle avait déjà fait ses preuves. Et par-dessus tout, ce vampire aimait sa soeur malgré lui, qu'il ne veuille l'admettre ou non. Jamais plus il n'essaierait de le tuer, ne serais-ce que par respect pour Élena. Alors, pourquoi avait-il si peur d'entrer? Son coeur battait la chamade.

-Oui, répondit il simplement en haussant un sourcil, preuve qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir là.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, ou le feu crépitait comme toujours dans le cheminée, et Stefan était assit sur le canapé.

-J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser, déclara Jéremy.

Les deux vampires semblèrent surpris, et il leur montra les trois manuscrits qu'ils tenait toujours sous son bras.

-Des grimoires? essaya Stefan.

-Non, mieux que ça.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et déposa deux des trois livres sur le sol.

-Je suis prêt à parier que vous ne possédez pas de trucs semblables dans votre bibliothèque, poursuivit-il.

-Essaie toujours, lança Damon.

Jéremy ouvrit le livre, le brun doré, s'arrêta à la page qui traitait de génétique, qu'il tendit à ce dernier. Le vampire lu les quelques pages d'une traite, et ses yeux se rondirent au fil des mots.

-Ou as-tu trouvé ça? dit-il finalement en émergeant sa tête du livre.

-Tu ne me croirais pas même si je te le disais.

-Essaie toujours, répéta-t-il.

-Bien caché dans les bagages de cette chère Adèle, déclara-t-il non sans une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

En une fraction de seconde, Stefan rejoint son frère, et lu les lignes par-dessus son épaule.

-Je crois bien que c'est elle qui l'a écrit. Et que ça pourrait répondre à quelques-unes de nos questions.

-D'accord avec toi, pour une fois, lui répondit son frère. Qu'est-ce que contiennent les autres, dit-il en désignant du menton les livres vert et beige qui traînaient au sol.

-C'est là que ça devient intéressant.

Il ramassa le vert, et l'ouvrit à une page bien précise, puis il le tendit au deux frères.

-Il faut savoir ce qu'on y cherche, précisa Jéremy. Les pages ne sont pas dans l'ordre.

Damon Salvatore était au courant de bien des trucs tordus, mais _ça_, jamais il n'aurait pu en soupçonner l'existence. C'était contraire à toute moralité, même pour un vampire.

_Chapitre trente-et-unième. Théories contestées : Croisement et reproduction. Historique répertorié._

_Parmi les théories les plus contestées, celles de la reproduction et de l'hybridation de la race vampirique reste une des plus insolites. Pourtant, elle est bien vraie, des témoins pourraient en prouver la pérennité.  
Premièrement, il faut savoir que la reproduction chez les Vampires est quasi-impossible, sauf rares exceptions. En effet, le problème ne vient pas des Vampires en tant que tel, qui ne peuvent pas se reproduire entre eux, mais bel et bien des Humains. Au cours de la Transformation, un Vampire acquiert de nouvelles molécules dans son système reproducteur qui s'inscrivent de manière permanent dans son ADN. Ces molécules toutes spécifiques produisent des endorphines qui perturbent l'anatomie reproductrice, la rendant impossible de fonctionner correctement lors de l'accouplement humain. Les femelles vampires voient leurs menstruations s'arrêter et leurs ovules se nécroser, ce qui réduit à zéro leurs possibilités de donner la vie à partir de semence humaine. Par contre, chez les mâles vampires, une nouvelle protéine est sécrétée dans le sperme, rendant presque impossible la fécondation sur une Humaine, car les spermatozoïdes se coaguleront autour de l'ovule sans jamais y toucher. Presque, faut-il dire, car il existe chez certaines lignées humaines une déficience immunitaire qui ne reconnaîtra pas cette protéine et qui permettra l'accouplement Humain femelle/Vampire mâle.  
Il n'existe pas beaucoup de cas de cette hybridation répertoriés, car les spécimens engendrés de posséderont pas en majorité la capacité de régénération qui a rendu leur paternel immortel. Les dernières lignées humaines capables de s'accoupler avec des Vampires ont été recensées vers le XVIe siècle en Bosnie et au XVIIIe siècle au Japon, mais on soupçonne qu'elles se sont éteintes peu après. On sait tout de même que les descendants hybrides sont infertiles envers d'autres espèces, et qu'ils ne peuvent s'accoupler qu'entre d'autres Hybrides de même lignée, et seulement de manière «humaine». Leur puissance dépend surtout de l'âge et de la pureté de leur origine vampirique, ils posséderont la plupart de leurs pouvoirs, et parfois même plus, et ils ne se nourrissent pas nécessairement de sang, même si dans certains cas particuliers, des spécimens ressentaient une forte soif injustifiée variant selon les humeurs. Les Hybrides sont souvent sujets aux maladies mentales telles que la schizophrénie, des troubles bipolaires intenses et des stress post-traumatiques suite à des actes irraisonnés. Ils sont aussi extrêmement sensibles à la verveine, d'une manière qui dépasse l'entendement, qui leurs est presque toujours fatale, même en très petite quantité (un simple contact peut suffire, dans certains cas). Le taux de suicide est fréquent chez cette espèce (qui ne peuvent être tués que par eux-mêmes, la verveine ou leur géniteur vampire), et leur espérance de vie s'il ne sont pas immortels est très courte, encore plus que celle de l'Homme. __Bref, les Hybrides sont un cas bien curieux de croisement dû à une mutation génétique encore méconnue._

Voilà qui allait changer la donne.

* * *

_Voilà! On approche de plus en plus de la fin! Il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres! Et je prévois bientôt inclure le(s) presonnage(s) décisif(s) :D La vérité s'approche de plus en plus de la raison, le miroir noir cassera bientôt (référence plus ou moins subtile à Arcade Fire :p).  
À la semaine prochaine!_


	9. Déjà vu : I : Indiscrétions

**Avant-propos: **_Bonjour! Ce chapitre sera court, pas parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire (ok, peut-être que oui), mais parce qu'il sera divisé en deux parties. Et merci à Moni-K (c'est son baptême de fanfiction .net!) pour sa review, surtout parce que je ne l'ai presque pas harcelée pour qu'elle m'en laisse une :D_

**Disclaimer:** _Mes hommages à Lisa-Jane Smith et aux producteurs de la CW, aucun de leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent, mise à part Adélaïde. Je ne fais que jouer à la poupée avec leur oeuvre.  
_**Résumé:** _Et si il existait quelqu'un sur cette planète de plus puissant que les Originaux eux-mêmes? Et si cette personne était en mesure de botter le joli petit cul de Damon Salvatore?  
_**Mise en garde:** _Risque de suffocation. Peut causer la dépendance._

* * *

**Précédemment:**

_Damon Salvatore était au courant de bien des trucs tordus, mais ça, jamais il n'aurait pu en soupçonner l'existence. C'était contraire à toute moralité, même pour un vampire. _

* * *

-Adèle?

-Élena? répondit-elle avec soulagement. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

-J'ai besoin de te parler, avoua-t-elle.

-Damon et Stefan sont-ils au courant?

-Non.

-Va-t'en, Léna, va-t'en avant qu'ils arrivent, la supplia-t-elle.

-Non. C'est important. Et ils sont occupés pour un bon moment. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'eux pour l'instant.

«Tsss, _pour l'instant_», pensa-t-elle. «Comme si ça pouvait bien me rassurer».

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? abdiqua-t-elle en soupirant.

«_On a besoin de parler_», résonna silencieusement la voix d'Élena.

-Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Quoi?

-Tu réfléchis trop fort, cousine, je ne m'entends plus penser.

-D'accord, commença-t-elle avec méfiance. Tu m'expliques cette... _chose_, pourquoi tu fais tout ça, et en échange je pourrai t'expliquer ce qui se passe.

-Ça y est, tu me fais du chantage.

-On appelle ça un marché.

-Si tu veux. C'est toi qui commences.

Élena s'approcha lentement d'Adèle, comme si elle avait peur qu'un truc lui saute dessus ou que quelque chose lui explose au visage. Elle tira une chaise et s'installa face à la jeune femme, qui se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux. Son visage était plutôt amoché et ses traits fatigués par la douleur.

-Dis-moi, tu connais l'histoire de la pierre de Lune et du double?

-Évidemment, répliqua immédiatement Adèle. C'est la Malédiction. Le truc le plus dégueulasse du monde. Tu ne t'es pas embarquée dans ces histoires, j'espère?

-Uh... répondit-elle mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix...

-Oh, joie!

-_Je_ suis le double Petrova, Adèle.

-J'ai vraiment mal partout Léna, c'est pas tellement le moment de me faire rire, lui dit-elle après un rire qui se termina en quinte de toux.

Le visage de sa cousine resta impassible.

-Oh, je vois... Et la pierre de Lune?

-On l'a.

-Et vous comptez faire quoi?

-Rien justement! Les Originaux accourent derrière nous pour m'avoir, autant protéger un des deux éléments!

-Mais dis-moi, comment tu fais pour savoir que c'est vraiment toi, le double?

-Katherine Pierce. C'est mon ancêtre, elle est devenue vampire pour échapper à Klaus et à son destin, et je lui ressemble trait pour trait. Ça ne pourrait pas être plus éloquent.

-_Katarina Petrova_?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Non, rien.

«Non, rien», pensa-t-elle intérieurement en souriant. «Tu ne sais absolument pas que tu viens de me rendre le plus grand des services à tes dépends, chère cousine». «Pas de doute que je vais bientôt sortir d'ici et faire mon sale job». «Et mon père me vengera de ces deux petits cons», se réjouit-t-elle.

-Mais où elle est, en ce moment? continua-t-elle.

-Elle a été enfermée dans un tombeau, mais maintenant c'est Elijah qui la force à rester là. C'est une des méchantes de l'histoire, si on veux.

-Il la garde au chaud jusqu'à l'arrivée de tonton Klaus? railla-t-elle.

-Je ne rirais pas avec ça, si j'étais toi.

«Tu n'est justement pas moi».

-C'est à ton tour, maintenant, lui annonça Élena.

-Attends un peu, tu ne m'a toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu t'es affublée de ces deux petits jeunets comme chiens de garde, dit-elle en parlant de Damon et Stefan.

-Méfie-toi, ils ne sont pas si jeunes que ça.

-Cent-cinquante ans? Ce sont encore des bébés, crois-moi.

-Tu savais depuis le début, hein? se désespéra Élena.

-C'était évident. Mais un frère vampire dont tu est amoureuse à chaque bras, tu y a pensé? Tu va vieillir, Élena, et si tu ne veux pas te transformer, ça va leur faire beaucoup de peine, à tes petits chéris! s'exclama-t-elle, ironique.

-C'est Stefan, que j'aime! ragea-t-elle. Et il est prêt à accepter le fait que je reste humaine.

-Allons, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'a cédé qu'au charme d'un! Ils ne se sont pas gênés, eux, et tu ne t'en débarrassera pas aussi facilement que tu ne le crois. Moi, à ta place, je les aurais déjà tous les deux dans mon lit. Au fait, tu m'en laisserait un? dit-elle à la blague.

-C'est bon, t'as fini? lui demanda-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez de découragement.

-Mais oui, c'est ça, on s'en reparlera dans trente ans, lorsque tu seras toute fripée et qu'eux ressembleront toujours à des mannequins de chez Gaultier. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas.

-D'accord. Mon père est un vampire, abdiqua-t-elle. Mais ne t'avise pas de tout répéter ça aux deux clowns.

-Pour sûr. C'est tout?

-En fait, non. Ce n'est que la cause. À cause de ça, disons juste que j'ai _soif_, et que je n'arrive pas vraiment à me contrôler. En fait pas du tout, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant, car il semblerait que j'ai manqué trucider ta tante. Et je t'assure que c'était une erreur.

Élena sembla soudain tendue. Elle avait peur de terminer comme Jenna, malgré elle.

-Hé, du calme! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal!

-Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve?

-_Sang de mon sang_, Léna. Mais si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas.

Elle ne sembla pas plus rassurée pour autant.

-Et pour la verveine, comment ça s'explique? continua-t-elle.

-J'y suis juste très sensible. _Trop_ sensible.

-Ce qui veux dire?

-Je vais mourir, Léna. Pas tout de suite, mais je vais mourir._ Bientôt._ La verveine que m'a fait ingéré Damon a pénétré à l'intérieur de mon corps et est en train de me dissoudre.

Pour le prouver, elle tira sur le col de son chandail rayé, laissant apparaître la marque du médaillon d'Élena. Ce qui ne paraissait qu'être qu'une brûlure superficielle s'était en quelque sorte nécrosé, et il y avait maintenant un trou d'environ un centimètre rempli de pus sur son thorax. Elle ouvrit ensuite sa bouche et lui montra des dommages semblables. Ses gencives étaient en train de de se décomposer.

-Je n'ose même pas imaginer mes organes internes, soupira-t-elle.

La voix d'Élena se brisa.

-Adèle! Il y a sûrement quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire pour ça!

-Une transfusion de mon père? D'accord, mais où le trouver? Je ne sais jamais où il peut bien être, avoua-t-elle.

-On _va_ trouver une solution. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir devant mes yeux comme ça, j'en ai ma claque, de voir mourir des gens que j'aime.

-Ça ne fait que commencer, Léna.


	10. Déjà vu : II : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

-Où est Élena? demanda subitement Stefan.

-Il faudrait qu'elle voit ça, elle aussi, ajouta Jéremy en parlant des trois livres.

Damon tapota son jeans et sa veste de ses mains de haut en bas, puis jeta un oeil à la petite table qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Où est la clé? demanda-t-il à son frère.

-Tu n'était pas censé l'avoir avec toi? répondit celui-ci.

-Élena, grommela-t-il avec de disparaître.

* * *

La porte déjà déverrouillée du cachot s'écrasa avec fracas contre le mur. Il fusilla Adèle des yeux, puis passa à Élena.

-Tu fais toujours exprès de te jeter dans la gueule du loup?

Adèle, redoutant une fois de plus la douleur, se recroquevilla contre le mur, ne voulant pas encore plus attirer l'attention de Damon.

-Toi, cracha-t-il à son intention, tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà assez fait?

-Elle n'y est pour rien! s'interposa Élena. _Arrête de faire du mal à ma famille_, ajouta-t-elle en faisant une allusion plus ou moins subtile au fait qu'il avait déjà tué Jéremy par inadvertance.

L'«Effet Élena» commença à se faire sentir, car Damon sembla se radoucir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Crois-moi, je ne risque rien. Je voulais juste lui parler un peu.

-Sûrement du fait qu'elle est une hybride? lança-t-il.

«Mais comment a-t-il fait pour savoir?», paniqua intérieurement Adèle. Elle accusa néanmoins le coup.

-Démasquée, fit-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

Stefan et Jéremy débarquèrent à l'entre-fait, tenant toujours les manuscrits dans leurs bras.

«Merde, merde, merde», pensa le jeune femme en apercevant ses livres. «Comment ont-ils fait pour les trouver?»

-C'est toi qui a écrit ça? demanda Stefan en en lançant un ouvert à une page au hasard sur le banc où elle se trouvait.

-Léna, notre marché ne tient plus, déclara-t-elle. Ils savent tout.

-Réponds, se durcit le vampire.

-Non. C'est l'oeuvre de ma mère, Layla. Une sacrée folle.

Jéremy essaya alors d'ouvrir le troisième manuscrit, le seul dont il ne connaissait pas encore le contenu. Ses efforts furent en vain, car toutes les pages semblaient collées à la couverture. Damon, impatient, tenta de lui arracher des mains.

Au moment où leurs deux mains entrèrent en contact avec le livre, il s'en dégagea une puissante lumière, et tous les deux le laissèrent tomber au sol, éteint et inerte.

Il était ouvert.

Adèle applaudit nonchalamment.

-Bravo, dit-elle avec une moue arrogante. Vous avez su reproduire mon énergie vitale et tromper le livre en combinant les deux vôtres. Que comptez-vous faire de mon journal, maintenant?

Jéremy le ramassa précautionneusement et feuilleta les pages. Elles étaient toutes blanches.

-C'est une blague?, demanda-t-il.

-Moi aussi, j'ai des amis sorciers, déclara-t-elle.

Adèle leva les mains vers son livre qui lui parvint avec une étonnante rapidité, comme s'il avait été attiré par un fort champ magnétique. Elle caressa les pages avec sa paume, et elles se noircirent instantanément, barbouillées de milliers de minuscules petits caractères.

-Ce n'est pas avec les travaux universitaires de ma mère que vous obtiendrez quelque chose de concret. Ni avec mon journal non plus, car il n'obéit qu'à moi.

-Un sort, ça se brise, déclara Damon en le lui reprenant des mains et en le passant de nouveau à Jéremy.

Les pages redevinrent blanches.

-Quelle sorte de cuir? demanda-t-il avec curiosité en caressant la couverture.

-Je n'y toucherais même pas, si j'étais toi, fit-elle en rigolant. C'est fait en peau humaine.

Il relâcha une seconde fois le volume au sol, tétanisé. La jeune femme le rattrapa habilement, puis il disparut avec un _pop_ sonore.

-Où est-il passé? demanda Élena.

-Là où j'aurais dû le laisser.

-Bon, les coupa Damon. Ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie ou que ça pue, mais on n'a plus rien à faire ici. Élena, tu viens nous rejoindre lorsque t'as terminé, et toi, cracha-t-il à l'intention d'Adèle, si tu t'avises de lui faire quoi que ce soit, ta mort sera très, _très_ lente.

Elle roula des yeux en guise de réponse.

-Ce n'est pas comme c'était réellement en train de m'arriver, hein?

Les trois repartirent en fermant la porte, la laissant enfin de nouveau seule avec Élena.

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire timide.

-Où en étions-nous, déjà?

-On parlait de te sauver de la verveine.

-Ah oui. À ce propos, comme je vois que tu aimes beaucoup les marchés, que dirais-tu d'un «je-libère-ta-mémoire-tu-me-libères-d'ici»?

-Ma mémoire? répliqua sa cousine.

-Eh bien... oui. Tu fréquentes tellement de vampires, pas étonnant qu'il aient à un moment ou à un autre décidé d'effacer une partie de ta mémoire.

-Tu oublies peut-être que je porte de la verveine en permanence, et donc que mes souvenirs n'ont pu être altérés _d'aucune_ manière?

-Crois ce que tu veux, Léna, mais il y a bel et bien un masque sur ta mémoire, et c'est tellement flagrant que n'importe qui pourrait le sentir.

-Puisque je te dis que c'est _impossible_.

-À aucun moment tu n'as enlevé ton collier? Ou c'est peut-être quelqu'un qui te l'a enlevé à ton insu, tu est sûre qu'il reste encore de la verveine à l'intérieur?

Élena ouvrit la penture de son médaillon, mais il y avait toujours un bouquet de verveine à l'intérieur. «À moins que...»

-À bien y penser... réfléchit-elle. Tu as raison. C'était il y a quelques semaines, tout au plus, Elijah me l'avait arraché, puis Damon l'avait retrouvé me l'avait rapporté un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Tu crois que ça pourrait être pendant ce temps-là?

-Peut-être, répondit Adèle en lui souriant doucement, je ne suis pas devin. Tu es bien certaine de vouloir savoir?

-Sûre et certaine. Je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est réciproque.

-Est-ce que je vais tout de suite m'en rappeler?

-Tout dépend. Ton cerveau va traiter cette nouvelle information comme un souvenir bien ordinaire, et tu sais comme moi qu'on ne se rappelle jamais de tous ses souvenirs du même coup. À ce moment-là, ce sera à toi de l'interpréter et de lui donner de l'importance ou non. Toujours partante?

-Oh que si.

Adèle regarda sa cousine bien dans les yeux, et fixa ses prunelles vertes dans les siennes, brunes. Elle posa deux doigts de chaque côté des tempes d'Élena, puis ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle la sentit bien dans le coup. Elle commença à chercher, et ce ne fut pas très long, car il n'y avait qu'un seul souvenir récent qui avait été camouflé, et c'était justement celui qu'elle cherchait. Adèle n'était pas voyeuse, elle ne chercha même pas à savoir ce dont il recelait, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle fit simplement s'envoler le masque qui le couvrait, et s'assura que son cerveau ne déraperait pas lorsqu'elle cesserait le contact. Elle rouvrit ses yeux, et libéra Élena de son emprise. Celle-ci affichait un air hagard. Adèle commença à paniquer.

-Hé ho! fit-elle en passant sa main devant ses yeux pour vérifier le mouvement de ses pupilles.

La jeune femme cligna rapidement rapidement des yeux plusieurs fois de suite avant de revenir complètement à elle.

-Ça va?

-Oui.

-Tu sens quelque chose?

-Je saurais pas vraiment dire. Disons que je me sens différente, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-T'en fais pas, la rassura-t-elle. Ça viendra. Et maintenant, j'aurais besoin de sang. _Vraiment_.

-Mais ça ne changera rien non?

-Non, je vais quand même pourrir de l'intérieur, mais au moins je ne le sentirai pas.

-Je reviens, lui dit Élena.

Elle se glissa hors de la geôle et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au réfrigérateur rempli de poches de sang de Stefan et Damon, et en «emprunta» quelques-uns. Elle revint rapidement au près d'Adèle, qui les lui arracha pratiquement des mains pour les engloutir en quelques minutes.

-Ça fait du bien, soupira-t-elle enfin de contentement.

-Ravie de te l'entendre dire. Tu veux toujours sortir d'ici?

-Tu me laisserais bien? fit-elle d'un regard suppliant.

-Bien sûr, un marché est un marché.

-Je ne pensais juste pas que tu le ferais vraiment.

-Pourquoi pas? Penses-tu avoir assez d'énergie pour t'échapper?

-Je crois bien que oui, mais je ne garantis pas que tes deux chiens de garde ne seront pas à mes trousses, après.

-Ce sera à moi de faire quelque chose pour ça. Je te le dois bien.

-Tu va me manquer, Élena, _vraiment_, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

-On se reverra bien un jour, non?

-Peut-être. Il y a des choses terribles qui se produiront bientôt, Léna, tu devra faire attention. Et s'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas. Je ne suis qu'un pion, dans cette histoire.

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent dans leurs bras, et une larme perla au coin des yeux d'Adèle. «Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle», essaya-t-elle de se convaincre intérieurement. «Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni la sienne». Avant qu'Élena ne puisse lui demander à quoi elle faisait référence, elle se recula.

-Au revoir, Léna.

Adèle disparut dans un coup de vent, arrachant un gémissement étouffé de larmes à Élena.

* * *

Le jeune femme ne comptait pas partir comme une voleuse, comme ça, sans passer dire un petit coucou à ceux qui restaient. Trois paires d'yeux choqués se posèrent sur elle lorsqu'elle débarqua dans le salon.

-Je viens récupérer mon dû, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Damon tenta de se jeter sur elle, mais comme elle venait d'engloutir plusieurs poches de sang, elle était beaucoup plus forte que lui, et l'envoya donc valser è l'autre bout de la pièce. À vitesse vampirique, elle se réappropria les trois manuscrits qui trônaient sur la table basse, puis revint vers le vampire qui l'avait attaquée.

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu m'oublies, lui dit-elle langoureusement.

Adèle plongea sa main vers l'abdomen de Damon, et dans un gargouillis étrange, en ressortit une poignée de tripes, un amoncellement de petits tuyaux bleus qui dégoulinèrent jusqu'au sol en arrachant de terribles hurlements à leur propriétaire. Le jeune femme fut prise d'un long fou rire avant de se ressaisir.

-Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu réagir, elle avait disparu a nouveau.

_Et elle savait où aller, cette fois-ci._

* * *

_Et voilà! Étonamment, j'ai beaucoup ri en écrivant cette deuxième partie de chapitre :p  
Et Monie, pour ta question, non, la télépathie n'a rien à voir avec le lien de sang, certains vampires peuvent entendre les pensées, mais ce n'est pas un lien de sang, car elles sont du même sang, ne pas confondre!Sinon, je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, sinon de vous rappeler que cette fiction est presque terminée! À la semaine prochaine!_


	11. Le miroir casse

**Avant-propos: **_J'me sentais généreuse, et comme j'ai traîné un laptop avec moi pendant toute la fin de semaine, j'ai pu écrire un gros chapitre en deux jours :D Et ça ne me tentait pas d'attendre une semaine de plus avant de le publier :P Bonne lecture!_**  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Mes hommages à Lisa-Jane Smith et aux producteurs de la CW, aucun de leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent, mise à part Adélaïde. Je ne fais que jouer à la poupée avec leur oeuvre._  
**Résumé:** _Et si il existait quelqu'un sur cette planète de plus puissant que les Originaux eux-mêmes? Et si cette personne était en mesure de botter le joli petit cul de Damon Salvatore?_  
**Mise en garde:** _Risque de suffocation. Peut causer la dépendance._

* * *

**Précédemment:**

_-Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille._  
_Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu réagir, elle avait disparu a nouveau._

* * *

Un miroir. Noir. Ne reflétant rien. Impossibilité Apocalyptique. Tout est en place, mais il s'adonne que la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire. Et puis le miroir casse. Comme s'il n'était jamais rien arrivé. Et la Terre tremble. Encore et toujours. Personne ne peut rien y faire, c'est la _fin_ qui s'anime sur les eaux tumultueuses de la souffrance et de l'aberration. Frisson euphorique traversant l'échine dorsale du Diable. Voilà, voilà, regardez qui s'amène regarder ce fascinant spectacle morbide.

* * *

_Change in the air, and they hide everywhere. And no one knows who's in control._

Ça résonnait en boucle dans sa tête depuis un bon moment, déjà. Sinon, plus rien ne fonctionnait comme il le devait. Adélaïde s'était reléguée au rang d'animal, et peut-être qu'elle ne valait pas vraiment mieux que ça, finalement.

Parce qu'Adèle n'existait plus, c'était Adélaïde qui avait pris le relais. Celle-ci était redevenue froide, distante, sournoise et n'avait surtout rien à faire avec les humains. Ni avec les vampires, d'ailleurs. Mais avant de retourner s'exiler dans les contrées lointaines d'où elle venait, il lui restait un dernier truc à accomplir. Ce pourquoi on l'avait envoyée ici.

Un doute réussit tout de même à traverser son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait retenue ici? Quels étaient ses ports d'attache, à Mystic Falls? Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, sinon le souvenir flou de sa mère, pauvre savante folle qui prônait ses propres antithèses. Plutôt pathétique, compte tenu de fait qu'Adélaïde était elle-même le fruit d'une mutation génétique sans queue ni tête.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de récupérer ses affaires chez les Gilbert, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ces futilités. Même sa berline de location, qu'elle détestait, ne lui disait plus rien qui vaille. «Rien de plus fiable pour se déplacer que ses jambes», se disait-elle.

Bref, finalement, elle s'était retrouvée à errer dans la forêt, cherchant désespérément quelque chose qu'elle avait aperçu quelques jours plus tôt, lors de sa petite promenade avec Damon. Quand elle aperçut enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, son cœur se mit à palpiter d'appréhension. Devant elle se trouvait les ruines d'un ancien bâtiment en pierre.

Il n'avait pas été très difficile d'identifier cet endroit lorsqu'Élena lui avait parlé de tombeau et de ruines, car les bâtiments de la région étaient rarement munis de sous-sols ou de fondations profondes. Et il se trouvait qu'elle était passée juste devant sans même sans rendre compte. Elle s'en approcha lentement, puis sonda les alentours. Rien à déclarer, pas âme qui vive à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, comme c'était prévu. «Ce sort est bien efficace», pensa-t-elle. Elle descendit prudemment l'escalier en pierre et déboucha sur un long corridor souterrain, qu'elle s'empressa de traverser.

- Y'a quelqu'un? héla-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pour toute réponse que son écho.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, se rapprochant vers elle. La jeune femme fut extrêmement contente du visage qui se présenta à elle.

- Katarina Petrova, enfin on se retrouve.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle d'un ton laconique.

- Tu sais pertinemment qui je suis, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle. Il y a juste un moment qu'on ne s'est vues, et en quinze ans j'ai grandi, voilà tout.

Le visage de Katherine s'éclaira soudainement, reconnaissant son interlocutrice.

- _Adélaïde Flemming_? s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

- Réfléchis un peu. Qui m'envoie, tu penses?

Elle ne put répondre qu'en reculant de peur.

- Oh, allez, tu savais aussi bien que moi que ça allait venir un jour ou l'autre. Dis-toi au moins que tu vas sortir de ce trou. C'est déjà un bon point, non?

- Parle pour toi, moi si je sors d'ici –ce qui est impossible puisqu'Elijah m'y force-, je meurs.

- Disons qu'en transformant ma pauvre mère, il ne fallait pas t'attendre à grand-chose de la part de mon père. Et pour Elijah, disons juste que ce n'est pas un problème.

- Comment va ta mère, d'ailleurs?

Elle lui avait posé cette question sans la moindre once de méchanceté dans sa voix.

- Elle est morte.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas.

- Elle s'est offerte au soleil, il y quelques années. Ce n'est pas une grosse perte.

- Et qu'en a pensé… ton père?

- Il n'était que plus furax contre toi. Il a toujours cru que c'était de ta faute. C'est un fou.

- Ça me semble logique, déclara-t-elle en soupirant.

Adélaïde s'approcha de Katherine et lui tendit la main.

- Sors, ordonna-t-elle doucement.

La vampiresse lui obéit et se retrouva hors de la geôle où elle était enfermée depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.

- Et maintenant?

- Franchement, je sais pas. On pourrait simplement sortir d'ici et attendre, mais ça serait trop simple, et je n'aime pas ça.

Elles remontèrent tout de même l'escalier de pierre, et Katherine plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut le soleil. Il y avait un bon moment qu'elle n'était pas sortie de jour. Désorientée, elle était entourée par les arbres qui la rendirent claustrophobe pendant un instant avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse.

- Tu te rends compte que tu me laisses là la plus belle des chances de m'enfuir? fit-elle remarquer à Adélaïde.

- Pas avec moi, Kat. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu aimes mieux avoir affaire directement à mon père plutôt qu'à moi.

Et Katherine ne répondit évidemment jamais à cette remarque.

Adélaïde connaissait Katherine depuis très longtemps. Trop longtemps, même. Leur rencontre remontait à il y a à peu près quinze ans, et c'était bien malgré elle. En fait, c'était grâce à sa pauvre mère. Elle était encore toute petite fille lorsqu'elle avait vu cette grande dame entrer dans sa maison. Malgré sa prestance, la jeune Adélaïde avait toujours su que ce qui émanait de cette femme était dangereux et bien différent de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, mais jamais elle n'avait craint qu'elle ne lui fasse du mal. Bien au contraire, Katherine avait été très gentille à la vue de cette enfant –une première, pour un vampire-, et l'avait presque prise sous son aile. Katherine était bien au courant de la valeur des origines de la fillette, et savait aussi qu'il fallait s'en faire une amie car elle deviendrait un jour bien plus puissante qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Les deux étaient malgré tout devenues amies, et Adélaïde lui vouait une admiration sans bornes, jusqu'au jour au celui qu'elles redoutaient tant prit conscience de cette relation.

Mais toutes ces bonnes années, elle les devait à la sœur d'Isobel. Layla détestait le vampire qui l'avait engrossée, car elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments, et après la naissance de son unique fille, n'arrêta pas de comploter contre lui dès qu'il s'absentait pour de longues périodes, ce qui arrivait souvent. C'est ce qui causa finalement sa perte, sa _propre_ perte, car arriva un moment où elle prit conscience qu'elle n'aboutirait jamais à rien, et décida de mettre fin à tout ça. Katherine eut de quoi se sentir coupable pendant longtemps, pour l'avoir autant soutenue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? demanda Katherine en tirant la jeune femme de ses pensées.

- _Toi_, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

- Je ne sais pas. Fuir, peut-être?

- Ton humour est exécrable, aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne ferais pas mieux après avoir passé autant de temps toute seule dans un tombeau humide.

- Peut-être.

Il y eut un moment de silence où seul le chant des oiseaux se fit entendre. Les deux regardèrent autour d'elles, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Adélaïde hésitait à faire un mouvement, elle ne savait plus où aller. Elle avait accompli sa mission, mais personne ne lui avait précisé ce qu'elle devrait faire ensuite. Katherine, quant à elle, savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait plus s'échapper. Et elle ne tenait absolument pas à affronter la colère d'Adélaïde, car nul ne sait si elle aurait attenté à sa pérennité.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu as fait pour me retrouver, lui demanda-t-elle pour passer le temps.

- Tu es mon ancêtre, Kat. On a donc beaucoup de parents communs.

- Élena?

- Ouep.

- Je suppose que tu as fait par la même occasion la rencontre des charmants frères Salvatore?

- Ouep. Même s'ils m'ont du même coup gavée de verveine.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, encore, fit Katherine en soupirant.

- Rien. J'ai juste _un peu_ goûté de la charmante tante Gilbert. Et ils l'ont mal prit. Et là, je me suis comme qui dirait _sauvée_ d'un genre de cachot où ils pensaient sincèrement me garder prisonnière.

- Est-ce que c'était assez, disons pour… tu tuer?

- Oui et non, je ne suis pas en train d'agoniser, mais si je ne trouve pas mon père au plus vite, là ça va faire mal. Mais bon, qui sait combien d'années il me reste à vivre, une de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change?

- Oh, s'il te plaît, de dit pas ça, si tu savais à quel point l'éternité, c'est chiant, tu ferais tout pour continuer à vivre ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus.

- Tu sais où tu peux te mettre tes discours à la noix? Tu es la dernière personne sur Terre qui a les moyens de me faire la leçon sur un truc comme ça.

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'ai eu le choix de rester Humaine, moi?

- Oui.

- _Non_! Mourir dans d'atroces souffrances n'était pas une option pour moi, à l'époque.

- Mais maintenant c'est différent, hein?

- Oui, bien sûr que c'est différent, tu penses que je me serais battue presque un demi-millénaire pour mourir aussi bêtement?

- On ne peut pas tout repousser à plus tard éternellement. Je sais de quoi je parle.

- Je suis bien déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout.

- Bon, d'accord, soupira Adélaïde. Je te dis ça parce que tu es mon amie, Katherine, mais la partie est terminée. _Game over_. _Spiel über_.

- Non. Pas tant que je serai en vie.

* * *

_Il_ respira lentement. Son esprit s'affairait, ses pensées s'alignaient, ses muscles lui répondaient au quart de tour. _Il_ était puissant, et _il_ le savait. Assis au comptoir d'un bar miteux au beau milieu de la Caroline du Nord, un plan s'étoffait étape par étape dans son esprit. _Il_ se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa proie, de la vengeance qu'_il_ attendait patiemment depuis tant d'années. Et bien sûr, _il_ avait fait en sorte qu'on prépare tout pour son arrivée.

_Il_ aimait faire les choses en grand.

* * *

À la pension Salvatore, les esprits s'échauffaient. Jéremy était retourné chez lui quelques minutes plus tôt, et Élena continuait de se disputer avec Stefan et Damon au sujet d'Adèle. Les deux frères étaient –pour une rare fois- furieux contre la jeune femme qui avait fait échapper ce monstre sous leur nez.

- Mais pourquoi l'as-tu laissée partir! répéta Stefan pour une énième fois.

- Elle allait mourir, de toute façon, et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire?

- Laisser ce monstre déchaîné errer dans Mystic Falls et attirer une fois de plus l'attention des membres du conseil fondateur sur les vampires? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Élena, lui fit remarquer Damon.

- Adèle ne traînera pas longtemps dans le coin, croyez-moi, répliqua-t-elle. Elle m'a juré qu'elle s'en irait.

- Comme si sa parole valait quelque chose.

- Elle ne ment jamais, je te signale.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? la défia presque Stefan.

- On a fait un marché, avoua-t-elle. Elle libérait mes souvenirs effacés et je lui donnais du sang pour qu'elle ait la force de s'enfuir.

- Des souvenirs effacés? l'interrogea Damon.

- Oui. Tu sais, quand Elijah m'a arraché mon médaillon, eh bien il semblerait qu'avant que tu me le rendes, quelqu'un ait effacé quelques-uns de mes souvenirs. En tout cas, c'est la seule possibilité à laquelle j'ai pensé lorsqu'elle me l'a fait remarquer.

- Et tu t'en souviens maintenant? poursuivit un Damon qui commençait à se ronger les sangs.

- Pas vraiment, mais ça viendra. Elle m'a assuré que c'est devenu un souvenir comme les autres dont je me rappellerai en temps voulu.

Si le cœur du vampire fonctionnait encore, il aurait sûrement raté un ou deux battements. Ou peut-être dix. Sans en être complètement sûr, il se doutait qu'Adèle ait libéré un souvenir auquel elle n'aurait absolument pas dû toucher, soit la petite déclaration qu'il avait fait à Élena avant de lui faire oublier. «Ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ait raconté des bobards à Élena». Mais il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'elle finisse par tout se rappeler.

Et là, il serait mal. _Très _mal.

* * *

_Et voilà! Juste pour simple information, les paroles de chansons qui trottent dans la tête d'Adélaïde, ce sont celles d'une chanson du -excellentissime- groupe Muse appelée Ruled by Secrecy. Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Vos reviews me motivent, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en laisser.  
À la semaine prochaine! _


	12. Je nage, mais les sons me suivent

**Avant-propos: **_Et un nouveau chapitre, un! Pour les reviews, Moni-K : Merci pour tes reviews, mais laisse tomber la piste de la télépathie, ça ne sert à rien! Dawn Delestre : Tu dis que je suis parfois difficile à comprendre, si tu pouvais m'indiquer quels passages sont incompréhensibles, ça m'aiderait beaucoup! Et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise : )Roselia001 : Merci pour ta review, et pour le «souvenir» d'Élena, ce sera un peu plus tard, malheureusement :P_

**Disclaimer:** _Mes hommages à Lisa-Jane Smith et aux producteurs de la CW, aucun de leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent, mise à part Adélaïde. Je ne fais que jouer à la poupée avec leur oeuvre.  
_**Résumé:** _Et si il existait quelqu'un sur cette planète de plus puissant que les Originaux eux-mêmes? Et si cette personne était en mesure de botter le joli petit cul de Damon Salvatore?  
_**Mise en garde:** _Risque de suffocation. Peut causer la dépendance._

* * *

**Précédemment...**

_-On a fait un marché, avoua-t-elle. Elle libérait mes souvenirs effacés et je lui donnais du sang pour qu'elle ait la force de s'enfuir._

_-Des souvenirs effacés? l'interrogea Damon._

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour normal, à Mystic Falls. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à déclarer, du moins pas plus qu'à l'habitude. Si la population «normale» était tenue à part des incidents surnaturels des derniers mois, même les plus initiés n'auraient eu le présage d'une énième menace.

Il y avait cet homme, au bar. D'apparence quelconque, cheveux bruns, yeux bruns, ni trop grand ni trop petit, ni particulièrement beau ou laid. Il sortit un objet noir de sa poche, d'où un petit écran lumineux affichait un point rouge en constante évolution qui avançait sur une carte. Le point s'immobilisa subitement, et un autre, bleu cette fois-ci, apparu juste à côté. Voyant cela, l'homme cru à un dysfonctionnement de son géolocalisateur et le frappa légèrement contre le rebord galvanisé du comptoir. Mais il revint vite à l'évidence, et une idée germa dans son esprit.

Il alla s'asseoir à une table libre –il y en avait beaucoup à ce moment-ci de la journée-, puis sortit un médaillon ambré et une carte routière de la région qu'il déplia et étala. Il enroula la cordelette du médaillon autour de son poignet et fit tournoyer la pierre au-dessus de la carte pendant quelques instants. Au bout d'une minute, il s'arrêta brusquement sur un emplacement bien précis. Cet endroit n'était pas inscrit précisément sur la carte, ce n'était donc pas une route ou un endroit habité. Plutôt comme une forêt.

L'homme esquissa un sourire satisfait, puis rangea tous ses instruments dans ses poches, sauf le GPS, où il entra de nouvelles données récupérées sur la carte routière. Il retourna payer sa consommation au comptoir, puis sortit de l'établissement d'un pas pressé. Son patron, un homme intelligent, n'en serait que plus fier de lui. _Il_ était exigent et de plus en plus énervé, ces temps-ci, puisqu'_il_ mettrait à exécution une vengeance datant déjà de plusieurs siècles.

Pour sûr, Maddox était le meilleur sorcier qu'un patron particulier pouvait espérer.

Toujours dans la forêt, Adélaïde ne savait plus si elle devait mettre ses dernières cartes sur la table ou attendre que quelqu'un ou quelque chose se manifeste à elle. À ses côtés, Katherine semblait tout aussi perplexe quant à suivre docilement ou tenter en vain de s'enfuir.

- Tu es sûre de savoir ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle à Adélaïde.

- Absolument pas.

- Ta sincérité me fait peur à voir.

- J'hésite à m'effrayer moi-même.

- Tu devrais peut-être te décider, et vite. Si tu dis que tu t'es échappée du manoir, tu ne devrais pas tarder à avoir les frères Salvatore qui te collent au derrière. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme, ajouta-t-elle, stoïque.

- Parce que tu sais de quoi tu parles, hein? railla-t-elle.

- Oui. Mais j'ai passé l'âge de ces petits jeux.

- Si jolie, mais si sadique, soupira Adélaïde. Bon, tu sais quoi? Je crois que j'ai une idée.

- Non, sans blague? fit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- La seule solution potable qui me vient à l'esprit serait de retourner chez moi.

- Et _moi_?

- Tu me suis, bien évidemment.

- Et comment on se rend jusque là?

- On est des vampires, tu te souviens? Et on a des jambes, aussi, donc fais un lien!

- Trouble de personnalité limite, soupira Katherine pour elle-même. Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas toujours te liguer du côté des humains ou des vampires selon ce qui t'avantage le plus, Adèle?

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, siffla-t-elle.

- Tu vois? C'est exactement ce dont je parle! D'un coup tu es Adèle, la charmante humaine, et le temps de se retourner tu es déjà redevenue Adélaïde, vampire sado-maso qui me propose de courir jusqu'au Canada. Décide-toi, bon sang!

- Premièrement, répliqua-t-elle, j'ai bien le droit d'être qui je veux si ça me chante. Et deuxièmement, qui t'a parlé de traverser tout le pays à la course?

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire?

- Y'a un aéroport, dans le coin?

- Oui.

- Eh bien c'est là qu'on va se rendre, maintenant, pour sauter dans un avion.

- Je ne voudrais pas te contredire mais, tu ne trouves pas que ton apparence fait un peu louche?

Adélaïde s'examina de haut en bas. «Elle a raison», pensa-t-elle. La jeune femme n'avait pas changé de vêtements depuis un moment, et ceux qu'elle portait étaient déchirés et souillés de sang. Et la robe de Katherine n'était pas en meilleur état. «Depuis combien de temps nais-je pas pris de douche?» songea-t-elle.

- Et si on s'arrêtait dans un hôtel? proposa-t-elle.

- J'en bave déjà!

* * *

- On a besoin d'un sort de localisation, décréta Stefan.

- Non, tu penses? railla son frère, un verre de sang à la main.

- Je crois qu'il est sérieux, Damon, lui fit remarquer Élena.

- Je sais, je ne suis pas stupide, non plus. Quoi? Non mais... Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! Appelez plutôt notre sorcière bien-aimée pour qu'elle vienne à le rescousse, ça serait peut-être plus utile que de loucher comme des crétins!

Elle le gratifia pour toute réponse d'un regard exaspéré avant de sortir son portable de sa poche.

Élena s'éloigna un peu des deux frères pour appeler Bonnie, mais elle savait que c'était plutôt inutile car ils auraient pu entendre leur conversation même si elle s'était trouvée à l'extérieur de la pension.

- _Élena?_ répondit Bonnie au bout de trois sonneries.

- Désolé de te déranger comme ça, fit son amie, mais on aurait besoin de ton aide.

- _Pour faire quoi?_ demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Un sort de localisation.

- _Je crois que ça pourrait être possible_, déclara-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

- Est-ce qu'il me faut un objet appartenant à le personne concernée?

- _Préférablement, oui_.

- Alors passe chez moi avant de venir, mon frère pourra t'arranger quelque chose avec ça.

- _D'accord, je serai bientôt là, une quinzaine de minutes tout au plus._

- Bonnie? fit Élena avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

- _Quoi?_

- Merci.

Et les deux jeunes femmes prirent congé.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez tant à la retrouver, s'adressa-t-elle ensuite à Stefan et à Damon.

Ce dernier se contenta de rouler des yeux et de terminer son verre cul sec.

* * *

La porte du Mystic Grill s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant entrevoir un visage courroucé. _Il_ était mécontent. Maddox _lui_ avait indiqué le mauvais chemin. Enfin, presque. Ce qu'_il_ cherchait n'était déjà plus là, _il_ était arrivé trop tard. Et tant qu'à perdre son temps, _il_ allait s'appliquer à bien le faire. Peut-importe, _il_ avait encore l'éternité devant lui, et toutes ces années encore pour assouvir sa vengeance. Une éternité de rêves inespérables.

Au moment où _il_ allait se commander un verre, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

- Maddox? répondit-_il_ sèchement.

- _J'ai les nouvelles coordonnées._

- Où?

- _Dans un hôtel près de l'aéroport de Richmond._

- C'est loin d'ici?

- _Non, environ un quart d'heure à vol d'oiseau, vers l'Est. Je vous y attends._

- Bien, le congédia-t-_il_ avant de raccrocher.

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage. Sa quête était presque terminée. Sans même avoir consommé, _il_ ressortit du Grill et embarqua dans sa voiture. _Il fit_ bifurquer sa Cadillac sur l'autoroute nationale, vers l'Est, et dans un peu plus de vingt minutes _il_ arriverait à bon port.

* * *

- Il me faut des bougies, déclara Bonnie.

- Je vais t'en chercher, décréta Jéremy.

Le jeune homme n'avait évidemment pas pu s'empêcher d'accompagner sa petite amie lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé avoir besoin d'un objet appartenant à Adèle pour accomplir un sort. Il avait bien sûr été interpellé par l'effet dévastateur des pouvoirs de Bonnie sur son corps, ces temps-ci, mais aussi pour assister à la conclusion de l'histoire à laquelle il avait ardemment participé.

Il plaça les bougies qu'il avait trouvé un peu partout dans la pension autour de la sorcière, en prenant bien soin de les allumer lui-même afin qu'elle ne gaspille pas son énergie pour rien.

- C'est tout? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ne manque plus que la photo.

La photo en question était l'objet le plus personnel et le plus représentatif qu'il avait pu trouver dans les affaires d'Adèle. Elle y apparaissait, souriante et placée en perspective devant une riche maison de campagne. On voyait bien que ça datait déjà de plusieurs années. «Les femmes traînent n'importe quoi comme vieilleries, dans leur sac à main», pensa Jéremy.

Il la tendit à Bonnie, qui la plaça à son tour dans un petit bol en cuivre, lui-même disposé entre une carte routière et un briquet. Toutes les lumières du manoir s'éteignirent du même coup, faisant sursauter bien malgré eux les frères Salvatore qui étaient jusque là restés à l'écart. La noirceur n'affectait malgré tout en rien leur vision nyctalope.

À la lueur des bougies, Bonnie commença à s'affairer. Elle prit la photographie et se mit à la déchirer minutieusement en lanières parallèles. Elles les remit dans le bol puis, avec le briquet, y mit le feu. Lorsque le tout fut entièrement consumé, la sorcière prit une poignée de cendres, ferma les yeux, et entra en transe. Un charabia incompréhensible s'échappa de sa bouche, ses paupières se mirent à papilloter et ses yeux révulsés prirent la couleur du sang. Lorsque finalement elle s'évanouit, les cendres glissèrent de ses doigts jusque sur la carte, s'accumulant en une fine ligne grise qui indiquait le chemin parcouru par Adèle depuis son échappée.

Jéremy accourut rattraper Bonnie.

Damon s'approcha de la carte, et reconnu l'endroit qui y était pointé. Richmond. Aéroport.

- Tu penses ce que je pense? demanda-t-il à son frère.

- Absolument, répondit Stefan. On y va?

- Oh que si, se résolut-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un air décidé.

* * *

- Tu crois qu'ils viendraient nous chercher jusqu'ici? demanda Katherine à Adélaïde.

Elles étaient arrivées à l'hôtel quelques minutes plus tôt. Chambre 307. La jeune femme inséra la clé électronique dans la fente réservée à cet effet, puis tourna la poignée.

- Comment sauraient-ils où nous sommes? répliqua-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elles une fois qu'elle furent entrées.

- On ne sait jamais, fit Katherine en haussant les épaules. Ils sont beaucoup plus débrouillards qu'il n'en ont l'air.

- On verra bien, balaya-t-elle du revers de la main. Pour l'instant, c'est toujours toi qui à l'air le moins zarbi, alors c'est à toi d'aller réserver deux billets d'avion. Aéroport international Pierre-Eliott Trudeau, tâche de t'en souvenir, mais n'essaie pas de t'enfuir, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je te retrouverais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi? s'indigna la vampiresse.

- Rhoo, fais pas la gamine tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. Bon, allez, je vais m'offrir un décrassage en bonne et due forme, je te donne une demi-heure, pas plus.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et verrouilla la porte à double tour.

- Uh... D'accord? répondit Katherine avec un moment de retard.

Au moment où elle allait quitter la chambre, Adélaïde rouvrit la porte en vitesse et interpella Katherine.

- Hé, Kat! héla-t-elle.

- Quoi?

- Tu pourrais nous rapporter des vêtements, tu sais... Uh... Acceptables?

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle de nouveau.

Adélaïde referma la porte pour de bon.

La jeune femme ne prêta aucune attention au luxe dont elle était entourée, son principal but étant de se débarrasser de la mauvaise odeur dont elle était affublée depuis un moment.

Elle ouvrit le robinet de la douche en marbre et plaça l'indicateur au plus chaud possible. Elle en avait bien besoin. Après s'être déshabillée, elle jeta ses vêtements dans la chute à lige qui était juste à côté. Prenant quelques secondes pour examiner l'état de son corps, elle découvrit plusieurs courants sombres qui marbraient son abdomen et son bas ventre. Son doigt s'y enfonçait légèrement plus qu'ailleurs, ce n'était donc pas de simple ecchymoses. Adélaïde sentit une croûte craquer dans son dos lorsqu'elle se pencha et entra dans la douche. Elle y toucha du bout des doigts, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de sang séché.

Et pas le sien.

La jeune femme se mit à y réfléchir tout en essayant de la faire ramollir à grands renforts d'eau chaude et de coups de brosse. «Oh, mince», comprit-elle finalement. C'était le sang de l'hôtesse de l'air, Jessica, qu'elle avait tuée dans l'avion le premier jour de son arrivée.

Combien de temps qu'elle était arrivée, déjà?

Tout en faisant un rapide calcul, la croûte céda enfin, se décollant d'un coup sec de son dos, et elle eut l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé un plâtre.

Adélaïde s'affaira rapidement, s'enroula dans une serviette puis, sortit de la salle de bains. Katherine l'attendait, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil Queen-Anne fleurit. Ne l'ayant pas entendue entrer, elle sursauta.

- Tu comptais mourir sous l'eau? railla-t-elle.

- Très drôle. T'as les billets?

Elle sortit les deux pamphlets de son dos et les agita en guise d'éventail.

- Bien. Je te laisse la place, fit-elle en désignant la salle de bain.

Au même moment, on toqua à la porte de leur chambre.

- On fait quoi? paniqua Katherine.

- Je sais pas, mais j'ai quelques petits doutes au fait que ce ne soit pas le _room service_.

La jeune femme s'approcha malgré tout de la porte, et regarda au travers du judas.

Personne.

Elle tourna lentement la poignée, ouvrit la porte, et regarda à l'extérieur.

Personne là non plus.

- Vous croyiez vraiment vous en sortir comme ça? grogna une voix d'homme.

* * *

_Et voilà! Un autre chapitre! À l'origine, il était beaucoup plus long que ça, genre six mille mots, mais je trouvais que ça n'avait pas de sens, alors cette fiction comptera treize chapitre au lieu de douze :P Et le prochain sera, commen dire, explosif, héhé :D  
À la semaine prochaine! _


	13. Matter of the fact, it's not all dark

**Avant-propos: **_Chapitre hyper-long, que j'en vois pas un me dire le contraire :P Sinon, merci -encore- à Moni-K pour sa review. Bonne lecture!_

**Disclaimer:** _Mes hommages à Lisa-Jane Smith et aux producteurs de la CW, aucun de leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent, mise à part Adélaïde. Je ne fais que jouer à la poupée avec leur oeuvre.  
_**Résumé:** _Et si il existait quelqu'un sur cette planète de plus puissant que les Originaux eux-mêmes? Et si cette personne était en mesure de botter le joli petit cul de Damon Salvatore?  
_**Mise en garde:** _Risque de suffocation. Peut causer la dépendance._

* * *

**Précédemment...**

_-Tu croyais vraiment t'en sortir comme ça? grogna une voix d'homme._

* * *

_Ils sont inconstants et se dégoûtent  
__vite de ce qu'ils ont désiré. Parmi  
__les plaisirs du corps, ce sont ceux  
__de la chair qu'ils préfèrent. Ils ne  
__savent pas se maîtriser. Ils aiment  
__avec excès, haïssent avec excès, et  
__se comportent de même en toutes  
__autres occasions._

-Aristote

* * *

Les yeux d'Adélaïde se rondirent.

-Qui c'est? lui murmura Katherine qui s'était cachée derrière un des canapés.

La jeune femme claqua la porte au nez de Damon, puis recula en titubant.

-Devine.

-Eh merde.

Les deux se regardèrent avec incompréhension, puis Katherine décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle tira le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise un peu plus tôt, le mit sous la poignée de porte pour qu'elle de puisse plus s'ouvrir, puis courut à l'autre bout de la pièce et fit glisser la fenêtre.

-Va t'habiller, fit-elle à Adélaïde. On va sortir par là, ajouta-t-elle en sortant sa tête à l'extérieur afin d'en jauger la hauteur.

-Avec quoi? paniqua un peu plus la jeune femme en entendant Damon s'impatienter et cogner un peu plus fort dans la porte.

-Derrière le canapé.

Elle laissa tomber sa serviette sans la moindre pudeur, et plongea sa main dans le sac qui semblait provenir d'une grande maison de couture. Elle découvrit avec joie que Katherine avait pensé à tout; sous-vêtements, pulls et pantalons noirs, et même -oh, joie!- des chaussures montantes à talons plats. Se dépêchant d'enfiler tout ça, elle lui lança les autres morceaux qu'elle se hâta à mettre pour laisser choir sa robe en loques au sol.

Au même moment, la bras de Damon transperça la porte, arrachant un cri de surprise à Adélaïde.

-Allez, viens, lui fit-elle.

-Attends, mes livres! s'exclama-t-elle en récupérant les deux épais volumes qui lui restaient sur une table basse où elle les avait laissés.

Les deux s'extirpèrent alors hors de la chambre d'hôtel pour se retrouver suspendues à un muret de béton à cinquante mètres au-dessus du sol. La jeune femme fut prise d'un vertige. Elle savait très bien qu'une chute de cette hauteur -ou de n'importe quelle hauteur- ne pourrait jamais la tuer, mais se briser tous les os du corps n'était pas dans sa tête une perspective très encourageante.

Elles longèrent tout de même le muret à la manière de crabes pendant un instant, puis débouchèrent sur le palier d'un escalier de secours qui redescendait jusque sur la terre ferme. Katherine dévala les marches la première, puis se stoppa net. Adélaïde sur ses talons, constata que soixante-dix-neuf marches plus tard, tout s'arrêtait.

Étant un vampire, la première put aisément atterrir au sol malgré les deux étages manquants. Pour la jeune femme, c'était une tout autre histoire. Elle se voyait déjà allongée au sol, tibias et péronés prenant l'air à l'extérieur de ses mollets. Mais ce fut l'apparition de Damon, quinze étages plus haut, qui la poussa à se jeter dans le vide. Et bien sûr, aucun de ses os ne bougea d'un seul millimètre à l'atterissage.

Elles remontèrent ensuite en courant le long d'une ruelle sombre pour finalement déboucher sur le stationnement principal de l'hôtel.

-_Adèle_? s'exclama une voix bien familière.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... s'avança quelqu'un d'autre.

Élena et Stefan semblaient être surgis de nulle part.

-Désolé, pas le temps, fit Adélaïde, guère impressionnée.

-Même pas pour moi? susurra Damon derrière eux.

«Merde», pensa-t-elle.

Elle tourna le dos à sa cousine pour lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire? poursuivit-il à son endroit. Passer go et réclamer deux cent dollars? ironisa-t-il.

-À ta guise, mais nous on à autre chose à faire, répliqua Katherine à sa place.

-J'ai bien peur que ça ne se passe pas exactement comme ça.

Damon s'approcha d'elles de manière menaçante, leur laissant clairement voir qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à rigoler. Le contour de ses yeux se fonça et se couvrit de petites veinules, prenant l'apparence de l'argile, et il dévoila ses deux crocs brillants d'un grondement sonore.

Adélaïde échangea quelques coups d'oeil concis avec sa partenaire, puis elles disparurent en un coup de vent.

* * *

Les contours de la tour de contrôle de l'aéroport, déjà visibles de loin, _lui_ apparurent beaucoup plus nettement lorsqu'_il_ tourna le coin du boulevard, malgré l'acuité de sa vision. Après s'être garé, _il_ se dirigea vers le principal bâtiment, puis vers les comptoirs d'embarquement.

Maddox s'était mit en retrait, réussissait toujours à se fondre parfaitement dans la foule. _Il_ ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir et à le rejoindre.

-Où est-elle? lui demanda-t-_il_ sans détours.

-Je ne sais pas, fit le sorcier d'une mine grave. Elle ne devrait pas contre pas tarder à arriver.

-Je l'espère pour toi. Que sais-tu d'autre?

-Elle ne sera pas seule, mais je n'ai pas pu identifier celui ou celle qui l'accompagnait.

-Cela confirme ce que je pensais, se rassura-t-_il_.

-Que pensiez-vous? demanda Maddox avec précaution.

-Je vais me nourrir et je reviendrai sous peu, balaya-t-_il_ de la main. Tâche de m'avertir lorsque tu l'apercevras, termina-t-il sur un ton lourd de reproches.

-Bien sûr, s'inclina le sorcier avant de disparaître.

_Il_ ne parut pas s'apercevoir qu'au même moment où _il_ ressortait à l'extérieur, Katherine et Adélaïde entraient et s'avançaient au kiosque pour confirmer leur embarquement, puisque leur avion décollerait dans quelques minutes. Suivant d'autant plus le mouvement du bain de foule, Maddox ne tarda pas à s'accaparer de leur arrivée qu'il guettait avec impatience. Faisant fit des instructions qui lui avaient été données, il décida de mener sa propre affaire. Le sorcier se rapprocha imperceptiblement, juste assez pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'elles se disaient.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont encore nous rattraper jusqu'ici? se stressait Adélaïde.

-C'est probable. Mais à moins qu'ils n'aient eux aussi décidé de s'inviter chez toi, cela m'étonnerait qu'ils continuent leur battue au-delà des frontières du pays.

-Bon, soupira la jeune femme en fermant les yeux de lassitude. On va s'asseoir?

Katherine acquiesça volontiers.

Sans le savoir, elles se rapprochaient dangereusement de Maddox, qui n'attendait que ça. Mais lorsqu'il fit mine de s'avancer, il capta de nouvelles présences étrangement dérangeantes dans les environs. Une femme humaine et deux vampires. Il pouvait bien avoir des démangeaisons, tout à coup.

Adélaïde se crispa sur sa chaise et en fit craquer le plastique jauni lorsqu'elle les aperçut.

-_Les passagers à destination de Montréal sont priés de se rendre à l'embarquement_, annonça une voix dans les hauts-parleurs. _Je répète..._

Lorsqu'elle les aperçut à son tour, Katherine se releva prestement, et la jeune femme lui emboîta le pas.

-Donne-moi mon billet, chuchota discrètement Adélaïde.

-On se sépare?

Elle répondit par l'affirmative.

-Bonne idée.

-Je te rejoint dans l'avion, continua-t-elle. Essaie de ne pas paraître trop louche.

Elle prit ensuite le chemin des toilettes pour dames, histoire de disparaître un moment afin de faire diversion.

Il n'y avait étonnamment personne, et elle en profita pour verrouiller la porte et de prendre un moment pour décompresser. Elle ouvrit les robinets du lavabo en inox à plein régime, puis s'aspergea le visage. Après tous ces jours d'émotions, il lui faudrait bien du temps pour s'en remettre. «Des vacances dans le grand Nord me feraient le plus grand bien», songea-t-elle. Mais à bien y penser, être seule en tête à tête avec sa conscience n'était peut-être pas le truc le plus bénéfique pour sa santé mentale. Et aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, Adélaïde était _vraiment_ seule. Pas de proches, pas d'amis, personne avec qui elle serait assez complice pour se confier ou même juste parler. Sa mère était morte depuis quelques années, maintenant, et lui manquait énormément, quoiqu'elle ait pu dire ou penser sur elle. Son père, quant à lui, était quasi-absent du décor, et ne semblait pas vouloir s'y pointer le bout du nez. Il n'entrait en contact avec sa fille que lorsqu'il devait lui confier une mission qui mettait en oeuvre ses capacité et qu'il était lui-même trop paresseux pour l'accomplir.

Et sinon, Élena était sa seule autre alternative possible. Le double Petrova. Qui allait devoir être sacrifié. Tôt ou tard. «Ma famille est maudite», soupira-t-elle.

La seule chose qui pouvait lui apporter un peu de réconfort était de savoir qu'elle était encore plus maudite. Elle était une hybride, et n'avait pas gagné l'immortalité à la loterie de la génétique. «Autant pour moi». Encore quelques années, cinq ou six tout au plus, et elle serait libre. Si, du moins, elle survivait à l'empoisonnement à la verveine qui la guettait. La mort serait donc une juste récompense de ses souffrances, ce cas avenant.

Et comme pour appuyer ces propos, un soubresaut lui traversa tout le corps. Elle courut jusqu'à une toilette, la bile au bord des lèvres. Adélaïde vomit probablement plus qu'elle n'avait mangé durant toute sa vie, et le geyser noirâtre se termina par une quinte de toux ensanglantée qui lui donna une sensation de déchirement au thorax. L'état de décomposition se ses organes était encore plus avancé qu'elle ne le supposait.

Agenouillée au beau milieu des toilettes de l'aéroport de Richmond, et peut-être bien pour la première fois de sa vie, Adélaïde Flemming fondit en larmes.

* * *

-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a fait pour libérer Katherine, déclara Stefan.

-Ce n'est pas comment, mais plutôt _pourquoi_, le corrigea Damon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tant après elle, s'exaspéra Élena.

-Élena, toi qui semble fascinée par le fait de mourir, aide-nous un peu, tu veux? Ça pourrait bien t'en rapprocher.

-Ça c'était grossier, Damon, lui fit remarquer son frère.

Évidemment, le vampire n'aurait jamais attenté de quelconque manière, de près ou de loin, à la vie d'Élena. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi la jeune femme avait tant insisté pour les accompagner. Peut-être espérait-t-elle les empêcher de faire la peau d'Adèle lorsqu'ils l'auraient retrouvée? «C'en est d'une naïveté presque utopique», pensa-t-il.

-Regardez, là-bas! s'exclama-t-elle en le tirant soudainement de ses pensées. C'est Katherine!

-Et elle est seule, remarqua Stefan. C'est étrange.

-Va -subtilement et discrètement- l'aborder. Je me charge de retrouver Adèle, décréta Damon.

-Et moi? s'alarma Élena.

-Reste ici, lui ordonna Stefan. C'est plus sûr.

-Pas question, s'obstina-t-elle. Je ne veux pas avoir à réparer tes bêtises, Damon, donc je viens avec toi.

Et Dieu seul sait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu refuser quoi que ce soit à Élena Gilbert.

* * *

Maddox, qui avait voulu n'en faire qu'à sa tête et essayer de capturer les deux femmes seul, s'était réellement mit les pieds dans les plats. Il n'avait maintenant plus d'autre choix que de _le _rappeler. Et d'en accepter les conséquences.

Il se concentra longuement, puis _l_'appela par son esprit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une douce brise lui effleura le dos.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait? grommela-t-_il_.

-À vrai dire, rien. Mais il semblerait que nous nous soyons fait doubler.

-Où sont-elles? se durcit-_il_.

-La vampire a réussit à monter dans l'avion. L'autre a disparue.

-Elle est encore ici, je le sens. Va la chercher, je m'occupe de celle qui est importante.

Le sorcier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de s'éclipser.

Au même moment, Adélaïde finissait de se ressaisir et se décidait enfin à déverrouiller la porte des toilettes. Elle fit quelques pas timides sur le carrelage, puis reprit son assurance et se mit à marcher comme si de rien n'était. La jeune femme espérait surtout que Katherine ait réussit à éviter les ennuis, et, dans le meilleur des cas, put embarquer dans l'avion saine et sauve.

Mais pour elle, c'était cuit, Damon et Élena se trouvaient dans son champ de vision, mais s'ils ne semblaient pas encore l'avoir remarquée. Adélaïde se mit à marcher en direction le la sortie, mais c'était sans compter sur Maddox, qui l'avait lui bel et bien aperçue sortir de sa cachette. En se dirigeant vers elle, et avec la ferme intention de l'arrêter, il fit un face à face avec Damon et Élena, qui ne le connaissaient et ne remarquèrent donc rien de louche, mise à part Adélaïde qui présentait un visage horrifié. Ils s'en rapprochèrent de plus belle. «Elle est là», fit Damon d'un air grave.

Lorsqu'Adélaïde s'aperçut qu'elle était encerclée, elle se mit à paniquer.

Maddox leva une main et bougea délicatement les doigts. La tête de la jeune femme se mit à lui chauffer.

-Ne résiste pas, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Qui es-tu? s'alarma soudainement Damon derrière son dos.

Le sorcier leva l'autre main et répéta le geste qu'il avait fait avec ses doigts, mais le vampire réagit beaucoup plus violemment. Damon s'écroula au sol en gémissant et en se tenant le crâne, et Élena accourut s'agenouiller vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

-_Maddox_! hurla Adélaïde. Ça suffit!

Le mouvement de la foule autour d'eux s'était arrêté, et des gens semblaient curieux du dénouement de cette petite scène.

-Y'a plus rien à voir, grogne-t-elle à leur intention. Fichez tous le camp!

Son crâne s'arrêta subitement de bouillir, et Damon fit de même en se relevant avec difficulté.

-Comment me connais-tu? lui demanda le sorcier en penchant la tête sur le côté. Et pourquoi mes pouvoirs n'ont pratiquement pas d'effet sur toi?

-Rhooo, vous devenez tous chiants, à force de ne pas me reconnaître. Cherche un peu, railla-t-elle, tu es supposé être un homme intelligent.

Les yeux de Maddox se rondirent finalement sous la surprise lorsqu'il la reconnut.

-Mais comment...

-Comment je suis arrivée ici? le coupa-t-elle. C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me demander. Et je pourrais te poser la même question.

-Je ne suis pas seul, répondit-il simplement.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'être sous le choc.

-_Il_ est ici?

-Pourrait-il en être autrement, à ton avis?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant? soupira-t-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Et rassure-toi, _il_ n'est pas de mauvaise humeur. Du moins, pour le moment.

-Va-t'en, gronda Adélaïde. _Va-t'en!_

-Non. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai été chargé d'une mission, moi aussi.

-_Va-t'en!_ répéta-t-elle encore une fois, alors que de petites veinules noires se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

Le sorcier savait de quoi le jeune femme était capable, et ne se le refit pas dire deux fois avant de déguerpir.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Élena et Damon.

-Et vous? C'est quoi votre excuse?

-Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser t'échapper comme ça, lui répondit durement le vampire.

Elle partit d'un grand rire tonitruant.

-C'est une blague? fit-elle finalement en haussant un sourcil.

Semblait-il que non, car Élena affichait bien malgré elle une mine grave, montrant qu'elle n'avait absolument pas les même intentions que son compagnon.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire, leur dit-elle platement. Vous voyez tout ce monde? Ces potentiels témoins? poursuivit-elle en désignant d'un geste circulaire le bain de foule qui les entourait.

-_Dernier rappel pour_ _les passagers à destination de Montréal_, annonça pour la seconde fois une voix dans les hauts-parleurs. _Je répète..._

_-_Désolé de vous fausser compagnie, mais on m'appelle, leur sourit-t-elle en disparaissant en un coup de vent.

* * *

Katherine était depuis quelques minutes assise bien confortablement dans l'avion, en première classe. Adélaïde tardait de plus en plus à se pointer, et son niveau de stress semblait augmenter de manière exponentielle au fil des minutes.

Soudain, la chevelure dorée qu'elle attendait ardemment lui apparut dans son champ de vision.

Adélaïde se rapprocha d'elle avec soulagement, et le laissa mollement tomber dans son siège.

-Enfin, soupira-t-elle de contentement.

-Des ennuis? lui demande Katherine.

Une hôtesse en uniforme bleu marine passa leur demander de boucler leur ceinture, et elles s'exécutèrent.

-Ouep. Mais je crois qu'on devrait être tranquilles un moment.

-Eh bien. Au moins toi tu ne seras pas livrée à un vampire cruel et sadique lorsque nous descendrons de cet avion, se vexa la vampiresse.

-Tu réussis presque à me faire sentir coupable, répliqua Adélaïde en commençant à s'assoupir tranquillement et à fermer les yeux.

-_Presque_, répéta-t-elle avec résignation en tournant sa tête vers le hublot.

L'avion amorça son décollage, et quelques petites turbulences se firent ressentir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit à l'extérieur, Maddox tourna en rond quelques instants avant de tomber sur celui à qui il n'était pas certain de vouloir rendre des comptes. L'air penaud, les mains vides, il se préparait au pire.

-Je te vois venir, soupira-t-_il_.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire, elle m'a menacé. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle aurait eu la force de m'anéantir. Et je ne sais pas où elle a bien pu disparaître.

-Çe n'est pas grave, déclara-t-_il_ à la plus grande surprise du sorcier. J'ai moi aussi failli à ma tâche.

-Mais... Vous les laisseriez vous filez entre les doigts, comme ça, sans rien faire? Même celle pour qui vous réclamez vengeance depuis une éternité?

_Il_ réfléchit à ces paroles pendant un instant, puis en arriva à une décision.

-Tu as raison Maddox. Et tu peux encore faire quelque chose pour m'aider.

-Quoi donc?

_Il_ leva un bref instant les yeux au ciel pour observer quelque chose.

-_Arrête cet avion_, hurla-t-_il_ alors que celui-ci passait au-dessus de leurs têtes avec un vrombissement enterrant.

-Mais...

-_Je t'ai demandé de stopper cet avion!_

Le sorcier n'eut plus le choix d'obéir ou non.

Maddox ferma les yeux et se concentra, puis leva les mains vers le ciel. Un énorme pouvoir se concentra dans ses mains, et il fut soudainement prit de convulsions. _Il_ se recula par précaution.

Sans avertissement, l'homme s'écroula complètement assommé au sol, et on put entendre une énorme détonation qui retentit à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Le mal était fait.

En ce lundi après-midi, à l'aéroport international de Richmond, le vol 704 à direction de Montréal explosa inopinément à mi-décollage.

* * *

_Et voilà! Un autre chapitre de terminé! Il n'en reste qu'un à écrire, si tout va bien. Sinon, il y en aura un de plus, car j'ai de la difficulté à contenir mes mots et beaucoup trop d'idées pour ce qu'il me reste à écrire :D La finale approche, et il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à dévoiler! Vos reviews m'aident beaucoup et me poussent à écrire, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser : )  
À la semaine prochaine! _


	14. Angle mort

**Avant-propos: **_J'ai pas pu me résoudre, ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre! Je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps, et merci à Moni-K et à Moby Dick pour leur review!_

* * *

**Précédemment...**

_En ce lundi après-midi, à l'aéroport international de Richmond, le vol 704 à direction de Montréal explosa inopinément à mi-décollage._

* * *

-_Je décrète l'état d'urgence_! hurla un contrôleur aérien dans son microphone. _Je répète, était d'urgence!_

Déjà, tout l'air extérieur s'emplissait d'une fumée noire et épaisse, âcre. Des débris volaient de partout, tuant et blessant tout ceux qui ne l'avaient pas déjà été. La foule qui avait assisté à ce spectacle macabre, silencieuse, commençait à devenir de plus en plus effervescente au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Des autorités compétentes avaient rapidement été dépêchées sur les lieux de l'accident, puis les médias s'étaient mêlés de la partie. Lorsque la fumée s'éclaircit et que le feu provoqué par la combustion du carburant fut éteint, on envisagea des fouilles, mais les décombres ne révélèrent pas grand chose; même la boîte noire, qui aurait pourtant pu être si précieuse, n'avait pas tenu le coup. À travers les éclats métalliques, on retrouvait des restes de membres humains épars, arrachés, noircis, calciné. Presque un champ de bataille. Mais c'était l'absence de toute trace de sang qui semblait prouver que la Vie avait lâché prise et s'était envolée.

Maintes larmes salées furent versées par des proches, des frères, des mères, des amis, et tous pointèrent le terrorisme du doigt, Al-Quaïda, les immigrants, les minorités visibles. Ils leur faillait un coupable.

Pour eux, tout n'était que souffrance et aberration, et ça n'eut pour tout effet que de réveiller un peu plus le fanatisme antisémite des américains.

Si seulement ils savaient...

* * *

-Merveilleux, _merveilleux_! s'exclama-t-_il_ d'un rire tonitruant. Je n'aurais su faire mieux!

_Il_ se parlait seul, bien évidemment. Maddox gisait au sol, les membres horriblement tordus par une contraction post mortem, les yeux vitreux, un petit filet de sang s'échappant goutte à goutte jusqu'au sol de sa gueule, béante. Ce dernier sort l'avait achevé, mais avait été magistral. À _sa_ connaissance, jamais un sorcier n'avait pu emmagasiner autant d'énergie à lui seul. Si bien qu'_il_ n'aurait pas été surpris le moindre du monde que Maddox ait finit dans le même état que l'avion.

_Il_ se décida alors de rechercher celle qui s'offrait à lui sur un plateau d'argent. Malgré la fumée qui lui brouillait la vue et lui piquait les yeux, _il_ s'avança, guidé par ses autres sens vers l'énergie qu'_il_ captait.

Douce vengeance.

Katherine était toujours inconsciente. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle fut totalement désorientée. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Et pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal? Elle se releva péniblement, s'entaillant du même coup la paume avec un objet métallique. «Aïe», gémit-elle. La vampiresse ne voyait évidemment rien, sinon un épais rideau de brouillard brunâtre. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir sortir de là à tout prix. En avançant à tâtons, Katherine se rappela enfin qu'elle se trouvait dans un avion avec Adélaïde, quelques instants plus tôt. Et que pour en arriver là, ils avaient certainement fait un crash. Oui, c'est bien ça, ils s'étaient écrasés quelque part au beau milieu des États-Unis. Mais où était-elle maintenant? Et qu'était-il advenu d'Adélaïde? Peut-être bien restée dans les décombres, ou morte, et ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose, tout compte fait. Oui, elle appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme, mais ne considérait absolument le fait d'avoir eu un accident d'avion comme étant le fruit du hasard. C'était là sa dernière opportunité d'échappatoire, la dernière chance de vivre encore un peu plus longtemps en liberté avant que la traque ne recommence. Et elle ne comptait pas la laisser filer.

* * *

-Merde! laissa échapper Damon. Et on fait _quoi_, maintenant?

-Pas question de rester passifs, décréta Élena à ses côtés. On va voir.

-_On_?

Autour d'eux, les gens poussaient quelques petits cris d'indignation devant le spectacle auquel ils étaient en train d'assister. Les autres, pas plus intelligents, se contentaient de filmer la scène avec leur téléphone cellulaire.

-J'y vais donc toute seule, se vexa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Damon s'élance à sa poursuite.

Une fois dehors, tout leur sembla encore plus aberrant. Il y avait une odeur de carburant brûlé dans l'air, et des débris jonchaient le sol. Il était presque impossible de faire deux pas sans manquer trébucher sur quoi que ce soit.

Ils s'enfoncèrent lentement jusqu'au coeur des dégâts, sans même avoir l'intention de chercher ou de trouver quelque chose. Le vampire se décida à prendre les devants et à tirer le bras d'Élena lorsqu'il vit qu'elle butait au moindre obstacle.

-Hé, ne va pas trop vite! s'alarma la jeune femme.

Brusquement, c'est ce qu'il fit en s'arrêtant complètement, mais pas parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Il se colla un peu plus à elle avec un instinct protecteur, presque possessif, puis scruta méfiamment les alentours.

-Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ne trouvez-vous pas ça triste? fit une voix derrière eux.

Un homme émergea d'un pas nonchalant de la fumée lorsqu'ils se retournèrent.

Cet homme, s'il en était un, dégageait une aura sombre, lourde, presque palpable. Si on avait pu personnifier le danger, c'est probablement lui qu'on aurait choisi. Mais pour être beau, _il_ était beau. Sans être particulièrement massif,_ il_ dégageait néanmoins une grande prestance, et ses deux yeux verts, presque cramoisis, semblaient y être pour beaucoup. «Pourquoi il me rappelle quelque chose?» songea Damon.

_Il_ fit quelques pas en dévisageant Élena.

-Tiens donc, on m'offre tout sur un plateau d'argent aujourd'hui? Tu es le double Petrova, je suppose?

À cette remarque, Damon passa à l'offensive et s'avança un peu plus. Guère impressionné, même presque amusé,_ il _ne s'empêcha pas de continuer.

-Damon Salvatore? présuma-t-_il_. Non, ne cherche pas, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés. Mais ta réputation -ainsi que celle de ton frère- te précède.

-Qui es-tu? grogna-t-il.

-Tu me connais, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai seulement un peu retardé mon arrivée, voilà tout.

-Non, fit Élena d'un murmure d'aberration

-C'est pourtant vrai, déclara-t-_il_ victorieusement. Et comptez-vous chanceux, je viens vous proposer un marché...

Damon ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il lui coupait déjà la parole d'un bref «non».

-Mais laisse-moi au moins finir, dit-_il_ d'un ton sadique presque dégoulinant. Que dirais-tu de me laisser la fille sans résister, et en échange je te laisse la vie sauve?

Le vampire s'en tint à la même réponse.

-Oh, je crois que tu m'as mal compris, je ne te faisais pas là une proposition, se durcit-_il_. Je t'ordonne de me laisser le double et de déguerpir au plus vite avant que je ne change d'idée et décide de te scarifier sur place, grogna soudainement l'homme d'un ton menaçant.

Damon finit par obéir bien malgré lui, et recula donc de quelques pas. Lorsque ses prunelles azur rencontrèrent celle d'Élena, la jeune femme lui lança un regard paniqué.

En une fraction de seconde, il la prit dans ses bras et s'enfuit le plus vite qu'il le put, défiant l'étrange autorité de l'homme. Mais il ne fallu pas grand temps avant qu'ils ne soient traqués et retrouvés, et Damon hurla sous le coup qu'on lui porta au dos, si bien qu'il lâcha brusquement Élena et retomba lui-même agenouillé au sol.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Aussi vite qu'il avait disparu, _il_ s'approcha et agrippa le vampire par la gorge avant de le hisser à sa hauteur.

Leur visages tous près l'un de l'autre, Damon pouvait parfaitement voir le contour de ses yeux se noircir et de durcir, comme si de milliers de petites larves avaient envahi son visage. Sa tête se rapprocha encore un peu plus, et il put clairement entendre le son de deux crocs émergeant d'une gencive en la perçant.

Il ferma les yeux et son esprit se mit rapidement à cogiter. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais semblait toujours assez égoïste pour se rendre compte que ce ne serait pas nécessairement pour -ou par- la bonne cause. Malgré tout, Damon croyait dur comme fer qu'il méritait son sort. «J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour protéger Élena» essaya-t-il au moins de se convaincre. Même s'il avait été l'antihéros de l'histoire, et accessoirement le faire-valoir de son frère, il était convaincu d'avoir fait de son mieux. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il le laverait de ses remords. Parce que Damon regrettait de ne pas avoir profité de sa vie, d'avoir abusé des «bonnes choses» et des bons côtés d'être un vampire, de s'être mis nombre de gens à dos, et peut-être même de ne pas avoir eut la chance de rester humain et donc d'avoir un jour rencontré Katherine. Parce qu'il avait seulement tenté de survivre sans se soucier des autres. Mais pas Stefan. Il pensait mourir sans que son frère et Élena ne sachent jamais à quel point il les aimait.

«Je mérite de mourir, je mérite de mourir», psalmodia-t-il intérieurement en sentant une haleine chaude sur son visage et Élena gémir à l'arrière plan. Son coeur se serra soudainement et pendant une seconde, Damon eut l'impression de se détacher de son corps.

-_Klaus, non!_

Quelqu'un avait crié.

Une silhouette de dessina dans la fumée qui était de moins en moins opaque. Les formes d'Adèle finirent par se découper du paysage, et trois paires d'yeux la regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Car pour être dans un sale état, elle semblait vraiment amochée. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, troués, tachés de sang et croûtes par la saleté. Damon retourna une nouvelle fois ses yeux vers elle et déglutit d'horreur lorsqu'il vit qu'il lui manquait un bras, et qu'au bout de son épaule ne pendouillait qu'un petit moignon noirci de gangrène.

Klaus relâcha sèchement au sol un Damon qui accourut vers Élena, trop content d'avoir été épargné. L'Originel se retourna vers Adèle, mais pas pour les raisons qui lui auraient semblé valables. Son visage était plutôt empreint d'une émotion contraire à sa nature, et qui semblait presque détonner, vu la situation. De la compassion. Puis une rage contenue lorsqu'il aperçut comment elle était fagotée.

-Adélaïde, mon enfant, fit Klaus d'une voix solennelle.

Celle-ci ne puis que s'agenouiller sous le poids de cette déclaration.

-Père, murmura-t-elle en guise de réponse.

* * *

Stefan contempla péniblement le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il croyait avoir apprit quelque chose de ces derniers jours, mais semblait-il que la vie d'autres surprises en réserve. Simplement, pourquoi un avion avait-il explosé juste au-dessus de sa tête? C'était un hasard qui lui semblait presque impossible.

Le vampire fit quelques pas, puis se décida à faire le point.

Que devenaient Katherine et Adèle? Aucun moyen de le savoir. Du moins, pas encore. Avaient-elles eut le temps de monter dans l'avion? Ce ne pourrait pas être une si mauvaise chose, vu les circonstances. Les deux seraient d'autant plus faciles à retrouver, si elles n'étaient pas déjà mortes. Le coeur de Stefan manqua se serrer bien malgré lui à cette pensée. D'ailleurs, pourquoi les traquaient-elles? Pour Katherine, c'était simple. C'était un monstre, séducteur et perfide, et qui aimait jouer, de surcroît. Et dire qu'il en était déjà tombé amoureux. «C'était à une autre époque», essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Mais pour Adèle, il ne savait plus vraiment. Oui, elle était une hybride, une espèce qui leur était alors jusque là inconnue, donc incontrôlable et peut-être même plus sournoise que Katherine elle-même. Mais était-ce vraiment une nécessité de rapatrier toutes les créatures surnaturelles potentiellement dangereuses de l'Univers à Mystic Falls? Et exposer du même coup les habitants de la ville à un nouveau danger?

Stefan n'eut pourtant pas le loisir de répondre à cette question, puisqu'un bruit se fit entendre près de lui et brisa le fil de ses pensées. Tous ses sens en alerte, il fit un tour sur lui-même afin d'observer les environs, ainsi qu'un potentiel danger. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il entrevit la silhouette d'Élena à travers les décombres. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Ça ne pouvait impérativement pas être elle, puisque la jeune femme était censée être restée auprès de Damon, et qu'il ne percevait pas son frère à ses côtés.

«Katherine», lui souffla une petite voix derrière sa tête. Oui, c'était bien elle, il aurait pu reconnaître son aura entre milles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Stefan s'élança à sa poursuite, mais elle parvint à se retourner avant même qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur et ne l'aborde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose, répondit-il d'un air faussement posé.

-Je saisis ma chance, expliqua simplement Katherine. Un avion qui crash, je me pousse.

-Désolé de te contredire, mais l'avion ne s'est pas écrasé, il n'a même pas eu le temps de décoller. Mais tu peux être bien certaine que je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir comme ça.

-Attends, tu veux dire que... tout a explosé?

Il acquiesça.

-Et bien nous sommes mal barrés, tu peux me croire. Tout ça ne peut pas être un hasard.

-C'est ce que je me disais.

-Il y a un piège quelque part, ou nous ne sommes certainement pas seuls, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ça ne change rien à mes intentions, poursuivit Stefan.

-Au contraire. _Je_ vais rester, et _tu _vas disparaître au plus vite. Considère ça comme une faveur que je te fais, Stef'. Faute d'avoir été mort, tu me remerciera plus tard d'être toujours en vie.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux te faire confiance?

-Dis-moi, tu tiens à la vie? Il ne te reste pas encore des choses à accomplir, comme protéger Élena, ou même réparer les bêtises de ce cher Damon? Non?

Il resta silencieux.

-Tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis, déclara-t-il après un bref moment de réflexion où il avait failli la croire.

-Tu es un abruti. Pas même une once d'héroïsme, juste de la stupidité pure et simple.

-Peut-être. Je te conseille de me suivre, et sans discuter, car tu n'est pas en état de te battre ou même de me résister, fit finalement Stefan.

Et ils se mirent en route.

* * *

-Relève-toi, mon enfant.

Klaus semblait être une tout autre personne en présence de sa fille.

Celle-ci, à défaut de courber l'échine, baissa son regard au sol.

-Si j'avais su que tu étais encore dans cet engin, déclara-t-il, j'aurais tué Maddox de mes propres mains.

-Mais je suis toujours vivante, protesta-t-elle mollement.

Il eut un rire triste.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu empestes le verveine à dix milles à la ronde.

-C'est du pareil au même.

-Viens ici.

Adélaïde se rapprocha du bras que Klaus tendait vers elle, et il lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager. La jeune femme en porta le poignet à sa bouche, visiblement soulagée qu'il lui fasse une telle faveur. Deux canines émergèrent de ses gencives et elle mordit goulûment dans la veine battante pour en absorber le liquide bienfaiteur à longs traits.

Lorsqu'enfin elle s'arrêta, elle se recula de quelques pas et un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait accomplit sa mission, n'était plus en danger imminent de mort et surtout, elle ne devait plus rien à son père.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée.

Adélaïde poussa un hurlement guttural qui fit paniquer Élena un peu plus loin, toujours emmitouflée dans les bras de Damon, à la recherche de réconfort. Elle se plia en deux de douleur tandis que des gargouillements sonores s'échappaient de son ventre, et tomba finalement sur ses genoux, puis à la renverse, se tordant de douleur au sol. Son épaule mutilée de mit à saigner abondamment tandis que Klaus la regardait d'un air impassible, comme s'il avait prévu ce qui allait arriver. Des filets blanchâtres semblèrent pousser de la blessure, et la jeune femme gémit lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui lui arrivait.

-Pourquoi c'est si vite? hurla-t-elle.

-N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais?

-Nom d'un... murmura Damon en apercevant le bras repousser à toute vitesse.

Élena retint son souffle elle aussi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un membre tout neuf avait remplacé le moignon pourri, et la peau blanche d'Adélaïde était maculée de sang et de terre séchée. Elle se releva lentement, puis fixa son père dans les yeux.

Et Damon fut alors frappé par leur ressemblance. Même cheveux blonds, même yeux verts qui vous transpercent l'âme comme si vous n'aviez aucune valeur, même teint laiteux. Et peut-être aussi le même caractère sadique et intelligent. «Mais comment est-ce possible?», soupira-t-il intérieurement en pensant au fait qu'elle était la progéniture d'un vampire. D'un Original, qui plus est. Qu'avait réellement été sa mère, mise à part la sœur d'Isobel? Avait-t-elle enfanté en tant qu'humaine ou vampire?

-Qu'est-ce que tu es? lui demanda-t-il en sachant déjà une partie de la réponse.

-Toujours aussi curieux, Salvatore? lui répondit Klaus à sa place. Je sais ce que tu te demandes, et crois-moi, l'ignorance est une bénédiction.

-Et si j'en avais tout de même envie?

-S'il te plaît, Damon, ne le provoque pas pour rien, lui chuchota Élena.

-Tiens, le Double a retrouvé la parole? Je suis sûr que tous les détails de cette histoire t'intéresseraient, mais pour tes deux vampires, ça risque d'être une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Allez-y, fit une Élena plus sûre que jamais.

Après tout, ce n'était pas à une mauvaise nouvelle près que ça allait vraiment changer quelque chose.

-Non, s'objecta Adélaïde.

-Et pourquoi, mon enfant?

-Elle n'a pas à savoir ça.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est de ton devoir d'empêcher d'autres créatures comme toi de voir le jour? C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit, il n'y a pas si longtemps. À moins que tu ne veuille leur expliquer par toi-même? Je te promets que tu pourras t'en aller, après, tu ne veux que ça depuis le début. Et c'est bien normal.

-Comme si j'avais le choix, murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Élena et Damon se décollèrent l'un de l'autre pour enfin la regarder. Un air inquiet avait empreint leur visages.

-Bon, commença-t-elle à contrecoeur. Tu es une Petrova, cousine, mais je ne t'apprends rien en te disant cela.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir?

-Et bien toutes les Petrova on un point commun. Toi, moi, Katherine, Isobel, Layla, et toutes les autres. Enfin pour ce qu'il en reste. Disons juste que nous avons la chance -ou plutôt la malchance- de pouvoir nous reproduire. Avec des vampires, s'entend. C'est une malformation génétique de famille, il semblerait.

-C'est une blague? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

-Toi qui a eu la chance de farfouiller dans les thèses de ma mère, fit-elle à l'intention de Damon. Dis-lui. Elle était peut-être une savante folle, mais elle savait ce dont elle parlait. Surtout si ça la concernait. Et les Petrova ne sont pas les seules, apparemment.

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est écrit que c'est forcément vrai.

-Elle dit la vérité, fit une voix derrière eux. Et puis, Adélaïde est en quelque sorte une preuve vivante, non?

-_Katerina Petrova_, murmura Klaus en souriant.

Celle-ci émergea de la brume, Stefan à ses côtés.

-Stefan! s'exclama Élena en se jetant dans ses bras.

Au plus grand désespoir de Damon.

-Niklaus, quelle joie de nous honorer de ta présence, fit Katherine d'un air arrogant.

Mais intérieurement, la peur lui tordait les boyaux. Elle se trouvait stupide de ne pas avoir compris que c'était lui qui avait provoqué tout ça. Pour _elle_. Le début de la fin.

-Ce plaisir est partagé, Katerina. Près d'un demi-millénaire sans te voir, ne crois-tu pas que je me suis ennuyé? lui répliqua-t-il de son sourire sadique renouvelé. Tu es partie si vite, la dernière fois. Pas même un au revoir.

-Je ne crois pas que tu le méritais. Surtout après avoir voulu ma sacrifier.

-Et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai changé d'avis, aujourd'hui. J'ai le double vampirique et le double humain. Et tout ça a été bien trop facile. C'est pourquoi je vais faire durer le plaisir et te permettant de me fuir encore quelques temps, Katerina. Mais notre chère Élena n'aura pas cette chance, termina-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

Personne ne bougea ni ne parla. Klaus soupira.

-Adélaïde, très chère, fit-il sans même la regarder. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de terminer ton histoire et de répondre à leur dernier questionnement? J'ai assez perdu mon temps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Toi, la coupa-t-il. Monsieur Salvatore se demande bien sûr si tout cela s'applique à toi, continua-t-il en désignant Damon du menton. Si tu peux toi aussi enfanter d'un vampire.

-Oui, c'est possible Damon. Mais je ne sais pas comment ni sous quelles conditions.

-Layla ne t'a donc rien appris, mon enfant? Les Hybrides doivent se reproduire avec d'autres du même sang...

-Et de la même espèce, compléta Damon. Donc du même père ou mère.

-Tu connais bien ta leçon, Salvatore.

-Le hic est que je suis pas très fan d'insceste.

-Mais là n'est plus la question, mon enfant. Et maintenant mademoiselle Gilbert, je vous prierais de me suivre, nous avons un long chemin à faire.

Il s'était tourné vers Élena et lui tendait désormais la main, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne l'approcherais jamais de son propre gré.

-Non, s'objecta une fois de plus Damon.

-Je vous trouve plutôt téméraire vu votre condition, monsieur Salvatore. Qu'auriez-vous de mieux à me proposer? le défia Klaus.

Il ne trouva évidemment rien à répondre, sinon de regarder le sol sous l'oppression des yeux verts de l'Originel.

-Moi, fit soudainement Stefan en émergeant de son mutisme.

Toutes les têtes sans exception se retournèrent vers lui. Klaus l'observa d'un air amusé.

-Stefan? s'alarma Élena en comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-Tiens donc, l'instinct suicidaire est de famille, on dirait bien. Vous vous offrez à moi en échange du Double, si je comprends bien? rigola-t-il presque.

-C'est exact, et je suis très sérieux, poursuivit-il tandis qu'Élena tirait sur sa manche.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, je considère réellement votre offre. D'autant plus que c'est vous qu'on appelait, à une époque, le boucher. Capable de terrasser tout une ville en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Toujours avide de sang, ajouta-t-il en souriant encore plus. Ça pourrait m'être très utile.

-Je ne suis plus comme ça.

Klaus partit d'un rire tonitruant, puis s'arrêta subitement en le regardant très sérieusement.

-Jamais les gens ne changent. Ils évoluent, tout simplement. Et ce n'est absolument pas permanent.

Il s'approcha lentement jusqu'à Stefan, qui peina à soutenir son regard.

-Toujours partant? Toi contre le double?

Il acquiesça.

-Et si_ moi_ je n'étais pas d'accord? s'imposa la jeune femme.

-Laisse-moi faire, s'il te plaît. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

-Non, Stefan! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse te sacrifier pour une histoire où tu n'est pas impliqué!

-Moi non plus, ajouta Damon.

-Tu ne peux pas dire que tout ce qui t'es arrivé de mal dans la dernière année n'était pas dû à notre présence. C'est exclus.

-Mais je...

-Non. Laisse-moi réparer mes erreurs, Élena.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça sans broncher, frérot.

-Juste pour ça tu devrais être heureux, Damon. Je m'ôte enfin de ton chemin. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as souhaité?

-Plus maintenant.

-Il est trop tard, conclut Klaus. Notre marché est déjà conclut. Le double contre un Salvatore.

-Non! fit une Élena au bord des larmes.

-Un marché est un marché. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait mourir. Vous le reverrez bien un jour. Disons juste dans une bonne petite dizaine d'années.

Elle hoqueta d'horreur à cette pensée.

«Au revoir», lui murmura Stefan en se reculant pour suivre Klaus, au bord des larmes.

Les deux disparurent à pas lent dans la brume, mais personne ne se risqua à les arrêter. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues d'Élena et emplissaient ses yeux, si bien qu'elle ne voyait presque plus rien. Damon ne s'évertua pas à la consoler. «À quoi bon?». Adélaïde semblait figée, son visage ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. Sauf une petite larme qui brillait au coin de son oeil, il qu'il manqua de ne pas apercevoir. Avait-elle tenue à Stefan à ce point? À moins que...

Un coup de vent passa et aveugla Damon.

Klaus.

Élena n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui se passait.

La main de l'Original se glissa sous son sein gauche, et il s'enfonça jusqu'à ce que les côtes craquent et s'écartent sous ses doigts. Il palpa tout de suite le coeur chaud et mouillé de la jeune femme, qu'il s'empressa d'extirper hors de sa cage thoracique avec un bruit de succion. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir ou crier, il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose.

-Aucune close du marché ne précisait que le double devait être vivant.

Il se recula et s'adressa finalement à Damon.

-J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, maintenant, fit-il en riant.

Du sang dégoulinait de sa main où le coeur d'Élena battait encore la chamade.

Et il disparut à nouveau.

Des lumières floues dansaient devant ses yeux. Damon se trouvait dans son champ de vision, mais ce n'était pas très clair. La jeune femme ne contrôlait plus tout à fait son corps ni son esprit, ses jambes peinaient à la maintenir debout. Comme si ça pouvait bien servir à quelque chose.

C'est _là_ que le souvenir émergea de sa mémoire.

Il faisait sombre.

«Je t'aime, Élena».

Une larme perlait du coin des yeux azurs du vampire, tandis qu'elle restait impassible.

«Damon», pensa-t-elle.

C'était peut-être vrai, après tout, peut-être qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et ses jambes se mirent à flageoler. Quelle importance cela pouvait avoir, maintenant que ses forces s'évaporaient et que la vie s'échappait de son corps de pauvre petite Mortelle? Élena était tannée de se battre, elle ne pouvait se le nier.

Juste avant de sombrer, il lui vint à l'esprit que ce n'était peut-être pas la fin, mais bien le début de quelque chose de nouveau et de plus beau. Elle songea au fait que Damon était un être excessivement égoïste et que jamais il ne renoncerait à quoi que ce soit pour la ramener à lui, quitte à la transformer. Peut-importe les conséquences.

_Ce sera difficile, plus que tout ce que tu as eu à accomplir durant toute ta vie_, lui souffla une petite voix. Soit, ce serait un dur moment à passer, mais pas tout de suite. Plus tard.

Car là, maintenant, tout ce dont elle avait besoin était de fermer une dernière fois ses yeux sur le triste monde, car un repos bien mérité l'attendait. _Dors, petit oiseau_, _demain est un autre jour. _

Avant de s'écrouler, un frisson passa **entre ses pieds et la Terre.**

* * *

_Dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine, promis!  
Et laissez vos reviews, ça devient comme qui dirait nécéssaire :D _


	15. Entre tes pieds et la Terre

**Avant-propos: **_Dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_C'est l'inerte qui remporte dans l'Univers, et non le vivant. Mourir, c'est passer du côté du plus fort. _

-Jean Rostand

_My body is a cage that keeps me from dancing with the one I love._

_-_Arcade Fire

* * *

-_Non!_

Damon n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier.

Adélaïde osa enfin bouger, comme si ce qui venait d'arriver avait été assez intéressant pour la faire sortir de sa bulle.

La vision d'Élena, leur offrant un maigre sourire avant de s'écrouler, suffocante, était imprégnée dans son esprit. Les larmes se mirent à couler à flots sur le visage de la jeune femme, et ses épaules furent agitées de soubresauts. Comment avait-elle pu croire que tout irai bien dans le meilleur des mondes? Surtout avec Klaus dans le paysage, et qui ne laissait jamais rien au hasard?

_Son père._

Elle ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à l'appeler comme tel. Même s'il était une partie intégrante de son essence, comme si tout ce qu'il lui avait donné était à la fois son plus grand atout et sa plus grande faiblesse. Une Originelle dans le corps d'une mortelle, tout simplement. Pathétiquement.

-Adèle.

La voix était parvenue jusqu'à son esprit embrumé, mais ne l'avait pas interpellée.

-Adélaïde.

Elle fixa cette fois-ci son regard dans celui de Damon, qui était agenouillé après du corps d'Élena. Un trou sanglant au milieu d'un si joli corps.

Elle avait failli ne pas remarquer que le vampire pleurait sans retenue. Et elle aussi désormais. Deux Vampires s'acharnant sur le corps d'une Mortelle. Et pas pour le sang. C'était la première et probablement la dernière fois qu'elle serait témoin d'un truc comme ça. Damon tentait en vain de donner un peu de son sang à la jeune femme, même en sachant que ce ne serait pas assez puissant pour la ramener.

Elle eut presque pitié de lui.

-Laisse-moi faire, lui fit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Elle s'avança et s'agenouilla en face de lui. Nouvelle vague de pitié. Envers elle-même, cette fois-ci.

-Pourquoi?

«Oui, pourquoi?»

-Mon sang est plus puissant que le tien, idiot, répondit-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Comme quoi certains sentiments en font disparaître d'autres, plus puissants. Adélaïde ne ressentait plus aucune peur envers Damon. Plus une once. Elle compatissait, même.

Elle mordit dans son propre poignet avec une grimace contenue, puis le porta à la bouche de sa cousine. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Elle pressa un peu sur ses veines pour faire couler le liquide qui coula goutte à goutte dans la gorge d'Élena. Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme se retira, et les deux retinrent leur souffle.

-Élena, murmura Damon en lui prenant le visage en coupe. Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi, j'ai _besoin_ de toi!

Sans aucun effet.

-C'est fini, abdiqua Adélaïde en soupirant mollement.

-_Non!_

Ses larmes redoublèrent en intensité, la laissant échapper quelques sanglots étouffés. Elle joignit ses mains sur la poitrine d'Élena et y déposa la tête. Ses pleurs furent étouffés pas le tissu.

Damon se releva, puis fit quelques rapides allez-retours à toute vitesse, tant il était ébranlé. Adélaïde compatissait pour lui. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il perdait l'amour de sa vie. _Croyait, _plutôt, car il n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureux de Katherine de sa propre volonté. «Et Kat n'était pas vraiment morte, elle». Élena, si.

-Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça! hurla-t-il en envoyant valser du pied un débris métallique qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver là.

La jeune femme pensait la même chose, en son for intérieur. Et que pouvaient-ils faire, en ce cas-là?

Le vampire revint prendre sa position initiale, puis enroula ses mains autour des siennes. Elle comprit à ce moment-là qu'il ne lui en voulait plus du tout. Adélaïde se sentit horriblement coupable.

-Tout est de ma faute, déclara-t-elle.

Il croisa son regard avec un sourire triste.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que...

-_Si_! le coupa-t-elle. Si Klaus ne m'avait pas envoyée ici, elle ne serait jamais morte!

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait quand même venu la chercher, même sans ton aide?

Elle accusa le coup.

-Mais pas Stefan, répliqua-t-elle.

-Nous nous sommes porté garants pour la protéger, il fallait s'attendre à n'importe quoi.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il était vraiment convainquant. Mais pas moyen, elle se sentirait toujours coupable. Pour le reste de ses jours.

En moins d'une heure, elle avait réussi à faire éclipser Stefan du décor et assassiner Élena, la seule famille qui aurait pu lui rester.

Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un pathétique Roméo & Juliette version vampirique, mais qui avait moins bien tourné que la version originale. Adélaïde releva la tête et observa le cadavre. Elle se surprit à penser que ce n'était pas si horrible, une fois habituée. Il fallait simplement se dire que c'était une enveloppe charnelle, au même titre que la sienne. Une enveloppe Mortelle. Un corps qui ne pourrait jamais se faire réintégrer par son âme, vu son pitoyable état.

_Son âme. _

Si une ampoule avait pu s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête, ça aurait été le moment idéal.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, détonnant presque avec l'ambiance de mort qui régnait. Damon la dévisagea.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire?

-Mais je ne ris pas, répondit-elle en souriant encore plus. J'ai simplement eu une idée.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Il reste peut-être un dernier truc à essayer, expliqua-t-elle d'un air énigmatique.

Elle sut à ce moment-là qu'elle avait capté son attention pour de bon.

-Essaie toujours?

-Un sortilège.

-Tiens, tu fais de la magie, en plus? railla-t-il.

«Si, mais elle ne voudra jamais m'adresser la parole», pensa-t-il. «Mais pour Élena, peut-être».

-Tu crois vraiment que quelques poudres de perlimpinpin vont la ressusciter?

-Oh, arrête de râler et prends-la, on a du chemin à faire.

Damon s'exécuta et s'empara de la dépouille comme d'une princesse avant de s'avancer d'un pas rapide. Adélaïde le suivit sans broncher, il avait l'air de savoir où aller. Au bout de quelques minutes, la brume toxique et les débris s'estompèrent.

-Par-là, dit-il en changeant soudainement de direction.

Une grosse _pony car_ noire se dessina devant eux. Le vampire ouvrit la portière arrière et y déposa Élena. Adélaïde n'en sembla pas plus surprise que ça. «Depuis quand les Camaro ont-elles quatre portes?», songea-t-elle. Il prit ensuite place au volant, et elle du côté passager.

Décidément, les gens du coin ne semblaient pas connaître l'existence des camionnettes.

Damon démarra le véhicule et embraya vers la sortie du stationnement. Ils roulèrent un moment en silence.

-Tu l'aimes, hein?

Il cligna des yeux.

-Élena, répéta-t-elle. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oh, s'il te plaît, qu'est-ce qui te pousserais bien à sauver une pauvre Humaine, sinon l'amour?

-C'est le Double Petrova, dit-il en donnant un coup de volant. Le Double doit être protégé.

-Tu as apparemment failli à ta tâche, parce qu'elle est morte, maintenant. Et mon père -elle déglutit- a déjà ce qu'il lui faut, la ramener à la vie ne te serait d'aucune utilité, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-_Aucune utilité_? commença-t-il à s'énerver. Tu ne tiens donc absolument pas à elle?

Elle détourna la tête vers la vitre et se mit à sourire. Elle avait réussi à le faire réagir.

-Moins que toi, il faut croire.

-Élena est mon amie, je serais stupide de ne pas essayer de lui rendre toutes les fois qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie.

-Mais il y a plus. Ne le nie pas.

-Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as à me poser toutes ces questions? s'emporta-t-il.

Adélaïde sortit quelque chose de sa veste. Un livre beige crème et lisse. En peau humaine, à l'odeur.

_Son livre_.

-Mais comment as-tu...

-Enchantement, fit-elle simplement. Je peux l'envoyer et le récupérer d'où je veux.

Elle se mit ensuite à feuilleter rapidement les pages à la recherche de quelque chose de bien précis. Tous les feuillets étaient vierges, mais lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement, le même miracle qu'hier se produisit. Sa main effleura le papier qui se couvrit d'innombrables petits caractères, rouges, cette fois-ci. La moitié semblait écrite en latin, et une traduction avait été faite en vieil anglais un peu plus bas.

-_Commutatio_, le sort de l'échange, lui expliqua-t-elle. Ça implique que tu lui donnes un peu de ton énergie vitale, et elle aussi.

-Est-ce que ce serait à mon tour de te rappeler qu'elle et morte? railla Damon. Son énergie vitale est probablement à moins un.

-Ça se fera lorsqu'elle reviendra, idiot. Mais tu dois quand même savoir que vous aurez une sorte de connexion, _si elle se réveille_. Vous ressentirez tout l'un de l'autre, comme de fusion charnelle sans sexe, si on veut.

-Reste à savoir si ça fonctionnera vraiment, la défia-t-il.

-Reste à savoir si toi tu es prêt. Et si ta sorcière veut bien nous accorder cette faveur.

Ça, Damon n'en était pas plus que moins certain. Parce que, après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute si Élena était morte. Et que Bonnie avait déjà une dent contre lui dès le départ.

Pourvu qu'Adélaïde puisse y faire quelque chose.

-On est arrivés.

Les deux sortirent du véhicule et le vampire se dirigea vers l'arrière de la voiture afin d'y récupérer le corps d'Élena. La jeune femme gravit les marches du porche tandis que Damon claquait la portière. Elle détecta tout de suite l'influence magique qui pesait sur la demeure, puis s'arrêta net devant la porte, la paume levée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle stagnait devant lui.

-Chut, lui intima-t-elle.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent Bonnie débouler les escaliers et ouvrir la porte d'un mouvement sec. La sorcière les observa avec dédain.

-Vous n'avez pas...

Elle hoqueta en apercevant la dépouille de sa meilleure amie reposant dans les bras du vampire. Une main devant la bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots, elle maltraita l'esprit de Damon qui se mît à gémir sous la douleur. Élena glissa de ses bras et Adélaïde la rattrapa juste à temps, car il s'effondrait déjà à genoux au sol, une grimace douloureuse imprimée sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce tu as fait? grogna Bonnie à son intention.

-Il n'a rien fait, répondit la jeune femme à sa place. C'est moi.

-Et tu es? cracha-t-elle.

-Adélaïde Flemming.

La sorcière se mot soudainement à verdir et n'oppressa plus Damon. Elle se recula plutôt derrière l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

Les rumeurs semblait courir rapidement, sur elle.

-Nous avons seulement besoin d'aide, poursuivit-t-elle avec un léger sourire d'encouragement.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux te faire confiance?

-Il s'agit seulement de ramener Élena à la vie. Ce qui est dans l'intérêt de tous. Toi y compris.

Bonnie songea un instant que le fait que sa meilleure amie soit morte n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose en soi. Là où elle était en ce moment, les vampires ne se battaient plus tous pour avoir sa peau. Mais rien ne pourrait la rassurer au mieux que de l'avoir à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en échange? poursuivit-t-elle, méfiante.

-La confiance et le respect du plus vieux des Originels qui soit, mentit la jeune femme.

-Oh, la fille à papa, geignit Damon derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Klaus? Klaus est ton père? s'affola la sorcière.

-Mais pourquoi ça fait flipper tout le monde? s'indigna-t-elle.

-Peut-être parce qu'il menace de tous nous tuer? répliqua discrètement le vampire.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit la jeune femme, nous avons besoin de ton aide et de tes... talents. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

-Je voudrais bien, répondit-t-elle finalement, mais c'est impossible. Il n'y existe aucun sort assez puissant pour ça, mise à part les sortilèges de protection. Mais apparemment il est trop tard.

Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue.

-Le _Commutatio._

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-L'Échange. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Quoi? Mais d'où _toi _tu le connais ?

Elle ressortit son bouquin de sa veste.

-Tout est là-dedans.

-Entrez, abdiqua-t-elle finalement.

Bonnie fit passer Damon et Adélaïde vers le salon avant elle, tandis que ses mains voletaient à travers les pages du livre. À son grand étonnement, elles étaient toutes blanches, sauf une. Celle qui contenait le sort. Pour sûr, elle connaissait l'origine et les effets de cet enchantement, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu en soupçonner l'existence. Le _Commutatio_ était une sorte d'utopie du monde des sorcières, car il permettait de ramener les morts à la vie et de fusionner les âmes, ce qui n'était aucunement permis par les lois naturelles puisque la principale et unique tâche des sorcières consistait à garder l'équilibre entre la nature et le surnaturel. Mais cela prouvait qu'il y avait une solution à tout, même dans les situations les plus désespérées.

Elle se mit à sourire sans s'en rendre compte et continua à lire.

C'est là qu'elle commença à déchanter. Le livre précisait qu'une âme pouvait en tout temps regagner son corps si elle était aidée, par exemple, par l'énergie d'une créature plus puissante, mais seulement si l'enveloppe charnelle était en parfait état. Or, il semblait y avoir un trou béant dans la poitrine de sa meilleure amie, et cela aurait certainement une incidence. D'ailleurs ça avait certainement eu une incidence sur le fait qu'elle ne soit plus en vie. Une autre solution aurait été de lui trouver une autre enveloppe d'attache, mais quel être humain mourrait sans laisser de trace sur son corps?

Un vieillard?

Pas question.

Elle continua quelques instants à lire, pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas une clause qui permettrait une échappatoire, puis tomba sur quelques caractères en Latin qui avaient omis d'être traduis.

Pour une fois, elle fut plutôt heureuse que sa grand-mère l'ait obligée à apprendre cette langue de son vivant.

Car oui, il y avait une échappatoire. Si cela fonctionnait, la situation serait encore plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais si ça pouvait au moins lui ramener Élena, c'était déjà ça de fait. Mais il lui manquait encore quelque chose. Il fallait rajouter une étape, et surtout _quelqu'un._ Probablement l'ingrédient le plus important de...

Des coups à la porte brisèrent le fil de ses pensées.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de regarder qui avait toqué et ouvrit la porte directement sur... Katherine.

Les deux se fixèrent du regard en silence.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous essaieriez de ramener mon sosie à la vie, fit finalement la vampiresse en brisant le silence. Et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais certainement pas manquer ça, non?

-Va-t'en, Katherine, personne ne veut de toi ici, fit la voir de Damon derrière elles.

-Dois-je te rappeler que vous m'avez laissée en plan tout de seule là-bas?

-Là-bas? fit Bonnie.

-Oh, je vois, tu ne lui as pas encore dis ce qui s'est passé? Et dis-moi, elle sait pourquoi Stefan n'est pas avec vous?

Effectivement, la jeune sorcière n'avait même pas remarqué que Damon n'était pas accompagné de son frère. Cela pouvait-t-il avoir un lien avec le fait que ce soit celui-ci qui accomplisse le _Commutatio_ pour sauver Élena? Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, à ses yeux. Pas tant qu'il serait amoureux d'elle, quitte à ce qu'il ne se l'avoue jamais.

-Peut-importe, Katherine. L'important est de sauver Élena, et tu es justement la personne qui me manquait pour compléter le rituel du sort, compléta-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Damon la regarda, incrédule.

-Entre, termina-t-elle en la fixant du regard.

Ils se dirigèrent une nouvelle fois vers le salon, où Adélaïde avait déposé le corps de la jeune femme sur le sol. Les quatre formèrent un cercle autour de celle-ci, Damon se retrouvant à sa tête et Bonnie à ses pieds.

-Mais pourquoi faut-il être autant pour ça? l'interrogea Adélaïde en apercevant Katherine se positionner en face d'elle.

-Tu verras.

La sorcière sortit un bout de craie de sa poche et commença à tracer un cercle parfait autour d'eux. Elle dessina ensuite un pentagramme inversé à partir du corps d'Élena et alluma quelques bougies aux pointes de l'étoile.

-Tenez-vous tous par la main, nous allons pouvoir commencer, déclara-t-elle.

Elle se sentit presque coupable. Ne devrait-elle pas les informer de ce qui allait leur arriver? Après tout, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. «Non, se raisonna-t-elle. Ils n'accepterons jamais de continuer s'ils savent.»

Quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce se retrouva plongée dans le noir, seuls leurs visages étaient éclairés par les flammes. Bonnie se mît à chuchoter quelques paroles incompréhensibles, et elle continua encore plus fort lorsque les bougies se mirent à cracher le feu. La sorcière ferma les yeux et psalmodia de plus en plus vite, tandis qu'Adélaïde et Katherine sentirent leurs corps se figer et une impression de détachement les envahir. «Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?», paniqua la jeune femme. Elle aurait bien voulu crier ou bouger, mais elle en était tout simplement incapable. Mais elle ne savait pas que Katherine vivait exactement la même chose qu'elle. Au bout d'un moment, les deux sentirent un voile noir et opaque obstruer leur vision, et elles s'écroulèrent au sol, à l'intérieur du cercle.

Damon, quant à lui, se sentit de plus en plus léger au fur et à mesure que Bonnie complétait l'enchantement. Comme si la part d'énergie qui se détachait de lui pour se greffer dans le corps d'Élena le rendait à nouveau conscient de ses actes, une nouvelle vision s'imposa à lui. Celle de la jeune femme. Alors, Bonnie avait raison, ils partageraient bel et bien tout l'un de l'autre, la «fusion charnelle sans sexe». Cette pensée manqua de le faire rire. À la place, un petit croassement qu'il fut le seul à entendre emplit la pièce et le rendit presque mal à l'aise.

C'était, en quelque sorte, comme s'il prenait la place de son frère. Mais il se sentait mal. Pas parce qu'il lui «volait» Élena, mais bien parce qu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir abandonné aux mains de Klaus sans n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Mais il savait qu'il prendrait bien soin d'elle, et c'est tout ce que Stefan aurait souhaité. Il finit lui aussi, au bout d'un moment, par perdre l'acuité de ses sens et sombra, face contre le sol.

* * *

Errer dans le néant avait été une expérience plutôt sympa, tout compte fait. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment aperçue de ce qui lui était arrivé, et n'avait pas eu non plus la force nécessaire pour pousser un raisonnement.

Ce qui avait été douloureux en soit, ce n'était pas le fait qu'Élena Gilbert ait eu conscience de sa propre mort. Au bout d'un moment, ça passe et ont finit pas s'y habituer. C'est lorsqu'on l'a arrachée aux limbes qu'elle s'est rendue compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

_Elle revivait_.

Et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu en penser, le fait de ressusciter n'est pas le truc le plus agréable du Monde. Car c'est à mi-chemin, en route vers son enveloppe charnelle, qu'elle avait compris ce en quoi sa présence impliquait. La souffrance. Les souvenirs. L'humanité regrettée.

Car il était impossible qu'elle ait droit à une nouvelle chance en tant qu'Humaine. Elle était morte. De la manière la plus sordide qui soit.

_Volontairement._

Toutes les fois où elle avait tenté de sauver la mise en se sacrifiant ou en essayant de s'offrir en pâture à l'ennemi, elle les regrettait. Mais comment avait-elle ou être aussi stupide de ne pas tenir à la vie?

* * *

Le noir. Une fois de plus.

Et Dieu sait qu'elle en avait marre de toujours se réveiller avec ses perceptions sensorielles affaiblies, sans savoir où elle pouvait bien être et ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais cette fois, ce fut moins difficile.

_Différent_, plutôt.

Adélaïde ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques minutes à s'habituer à la lumière, qui semblait pénétrer dans ses yeux d'une manière qui lui était totalement inconnue. Comme si les couleurs avaient perdu de leur éclat. Lorsque les lattes du plafond arrêtèrent enfin de se dédoubler, elle songea à se relever. Ses mouvements lui semblaient difficiles, et son corps, beaucoup trop allongé. Mais avant, la jeune femme porta sa main à son visage pour se frotter les yeux, mais fut obligée d'arrêter son geste à mi-chemin.

Il y en avait un autre qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête. Une main aux longs doigts effilés et aux ongles longs parfaitement limés, recouverts d'une couche de rose pâle.

Elle tenta de la saisir pour l'éloigner, mais elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'une gifle au visage. La jeune femme sentit une petite brèche s'ouvrir sur son front, qui ne voulut pourtant pas se refermer et dégoutta un peu à la racine de ses cheveux.

Elle se releva en position assise.

«Mais qu'est-ce que…»

Elle bougea à nouveau les doigts et observa avec curiosité le mouvement des phalanges. Puis, elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Plusieurs corps étaient étendus, dont un, plus petit, celui d'une femme avec de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés. Et une sale allure. Et enfin elle comprit de quoi -où plutôt de qui- il s'agissait.

Mais pourquoi pouvait-elle voir son corps de l'extérieur ? Et… «Je n'étais pas habillée comme ça, tout l'heure !», fit-elle intérieurement en observant cette nouvelle paire de jambes qu'elle arrivait à faire bouger.

Elle poussa un petit cri qu'elle étouffa avec ses mains, surprise de sa propre réaction. La réaction du _corps_, pas la sienne. Avait-elle perdu une partie de sa personnalité? Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil circulaire et découvrit Damon et Katherine. Cette dernière sembla se réveiller.

Mais qu'est-ce que cette sorcière de malheur pouvait bien leur avoir fait ?

Adélaïde se remit complètement sur ses pieds, enfin, les pieds qu'elle parvenait à faire bouger, et fut prise d'une crise de vertige. Cette enveloppe corporelle était vraiment trop grande !

La jeune femme remarqua ensuite qu'il y avait un miroir dans un coin, puis s'y dirigea lentement en s'agrippant à tout ce qui semblait susceptible de la soutenir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se rappeler se sa personnalité, puisqu'elle eut une réaction toute naturelle -pour elle- en observant son reflet. L'absolu hoquet d'horreur.

Elle était dorénavant prisonnière du corps de sa cousine.

Adélaïde sentit tout à coup une partie au creux de son ventre se réchauffer et la chatouiller, et pendant qu'elle s'évertuait à chercher d'où cela pouvait bien venir, des pas résonnèrent dans son dos.

-Élena? fit soudain la voix de Damon, plein d'espoir.

«Fusion charnelle»

Voilà ce qu'elle avait ressentit. L'énergie qui avait été partagée avec le vampire plus tôt ne provenait non pas de l'âme d'Élena, mais bien de son corps. Et voilà que c'était elle qui devait en subir les conséquences, soit une cage à papillons en activité permanente à l'intérieur de son corps. Non, rectification, de l'ancien corps d'Élena.

Mais, si elle se retrouvait dans un autre corps et que la fusion charnelle avait réussit, c'était que, forcément, il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur de _son _corps, non?

Son esprit s'activa.

Et si Katherine avait participé -bien malgré elle- au rituel, c'est que Bonnie avait opéré une rotation de leur corps, forcément! Le corps d'Élena ne pouvant se régénérer seul, ce sont ses capacités de guérison qui auraient poussé la sorcière à la mettre là, et donc, logiquement, Katherine occupait le sien en ce moment même et Élena serait donc... Dans celui de la vampiresse.

-Damon, je...

Elle stoppa net en entendant le son de sa voix.

Le Vampire s'approcha d'elle comme pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se ressaisit et le gifla.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? se plaignit-il en se frottant le visage.

-Je ne suis_ pas_ Élena, cracha-t-elle.

Adélaïde se trouva un peu dure sur le coup. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute s'il ne savait pas encore qu'elles avaient échangé de corps.

-Je veux dire, se reprit-elle, elle n'est pas ici. Là-dedans, fit-elle en pointant son corps.

-Quoi?

-Bonnie aurait dû nous avertir qu'elle allait interchanger nos corps. Ça aurait été plus simple, poursuivit-elle en se dirigeant vers Katherine et Élena.

Ou plutôt son corps et celui de Katherine.

-Mais, est-ce qu'elle est vivante, le sort a marché au moins ?

-Ouep, pas de soucis à te faire là-dessus. Absolument pas, rajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle ressentit à nouveau la cage à papillons et l'inquiétude masquée de Damon au creux de son ventre.

La jeune femme se pencha vers son soi-même devenu Katherine, qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits, et lui servi le même traitement qu'à Damon. La gifle résonna.

-Hé, mais t'es malade où quoi? protesta-t-elle.

-Désolé, répondit-elle, tu le méritais pour m'avoir abandonnée. Maintenant, lève-toi.

-On est quitte, je te rappelle, alors c'est pas une raison pour me donner des ordres...

Elle finit sa phrase deux octaves plus hauts et s'arrêta net en apercevant que c'était Élena qui venait de la claquer. Adélaïde lui expliqua.

-Bonnie nous a fait un petit tour de passe-passe, mais rassure toi, Élena est en vie, lui expliqua son amie. Du moins, elle est dans ton corps, maintenant.

-_Quoi? _Où elle est, l'apprentie sorcière, que je lui fasse la peau? s'enragea la vampiresse nouvellement hybride.

-On dirait bien qu'elle est une lâcheuse, fit Damon en explorant la maison sans la trouver. Hé, mais qu'est-ce que...

Il avait accroché un bouton de la télévision, et celle-ci s'était allumée au canal des nouvelles. Les trois se retournèrent vers l'écran, troublés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

-_Trois cadavres ont été retrouvés ce matin à l'intérieur d'un entrepôt métallurgique près de Richmond. La cause de la mort des victimes semble inconnue, mais des hypothèses soutiennent que c'est l'attaque d'une bête sauvage entrée par inadvertance qui aurait causé la mort des trois employées. L'enquête du Coroner nous en dira plus à ce sujet à notre prochain bulletin..._

-Ç'a a déjà commencé, murmura Katherine.

Ils comprirent tout de suite que quoi elle parlait.

Stefan.

Klaus n'avait pas accepté le «marché» pour rien.

«Eh merde, pensa Damon.» Et voilà qu'il allait devoir partir en excursion pour ramener son frère. Et quelle équipe il avait avec lui, déjà? «Ah oui, une Humaine dans le corps d'un Vampire, une Vampire dans le corps d'une Hybride Originelle et l'Hybride dans le corps de l'Humaine. Sans oublier une apprentie Sorcière déserteuse.»

«Ouais, je suis vraiment dans la merde.»

* * *

_Awwww , cette fiction est déjà terminée! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura une deuxième partie à l'automne, avec la nouvelle saison de TVD:-)_

_Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivie durant cette fiction, même au nombreux qui ne se sont pas montrés ;P Pour vous, je ne sais pas si c'est fait, mais bref, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances d'été, et au plaisir de vous avoir à nouveau avec moi à la rentrée!_

_Ah oui, ceux qui ne se sont jamais manifestés, ça serait peut-être le temps, on en est au dernier chapitre, là!_

_xoxo_


End file.
